


Dragon Soulmates

by Assassin_J, Hack_Generation



Category: Assassin's Creed, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU as heck, Canon-Typical Violence, Cis male pregnancy, Dragon Desmond Miles, Dragon/human sex, Dragons, Eggpreg, F/M, Fantasy, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roleplay adaptation, Shapeshifting, Smut, Soulmates, bi desmond miles, butt stuff, half-assedly edited, i'm sorry it's like half in present tense half in past tense, that's a tag huh ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation
Summary: you know that AU where Desmond got sent to Skyrim after AC3 and he's the Dragonborn? yeah this is that, but also a dragon wants him for his mate so they can restore the royal bloodline and fight Alduin together. some people told me they were interested in reading this roleplay so here ya go





	1. Swept Off His Feet

Desmond whistled a jaunty tune as he hiked his way along the path. This Skyrim place wasn't all that bad, now that he was getting sort of used to the whole "Dragonborn" business. A part of him hoped he could still find a way home someday, but for now he was okay with adventuring around and magically slaying dragons.

Speaking of dragons, he thought he heard wings flapping high above him just now, and so he turned his head up to peer into the clouds.

Anubis had heard of the Dragonborn many times. At first he thought that surely they were jesting.

It proved to be true. He'd flown above the domain of the man claimed to be a Dragonborn. The spirit so identifiable. 

He's his only chance of continuing his line. Dragonborn were kin of dragons naturally, so why not take this offered chance?

Yep, there was a dragon swooping down outta the sky. Desmond pulled a heavy-duty arrow from his pack and notched it into his bow. Quickly he aimed up at the belly of the beast and let the arrow fly.

What this dragon doesn't expect is for the Dragonborn to shoot an arrow of all things.

Looking down, he banked to the right, the useless weapon had bounced off armoured scales. Landing roughly a foot away to get closer examination.

When the arrow bounced off, Desmond shrugged. "Fine, I'll pull out the big guns! Come at me bro."

He dodges backwards from the great massive hulk of the landing dragon, and takes a deep breath before letting out a roar of flame.

Anubis for all his years of experience, hasn't ever heard one Dragonborn roar. He cocked his head in surprise.

Chittering in question. He lowered his head & opened wide his mouth. The glow of fire in the back of his throat.

He roared in his face.

The dragon was surprised but otherwise unaffected by Desmond's blast of fire. Desmond swore and was about to try Frost Breath, but then he saw the dragon gearing up for a roar of his own and decided to dive sideways out of the way. As he dove, he readied his short sword to attack- if the dragon wanted to fight up close and personal, then so be it.

Now's the point to see if the Dragonborn can fight like a—....well...fight like a man really but what about a dragon's way of fighting? This will have to do. If he's a good fighter, he'd be suitable brood mother.

Taking flight, he breathed out a spit of fire. Strong jets of flames fired across the ground.

He is fire made flesh and is unaffected by flames. So it makes sense the Dragonborn would be too.

 

"Shit, flying away again?" Desmond swung as the dragon lifted off, but only barely grazed his toes.

Then the flames came, too fast to dodge or put up a ward spell.

Landing behind the Dragonborn, he screeched & grabbed at him to fling the man into the river nearby.

Desmond was really really warm as the flames licked over his body, and then really really cold as he found himself suddenly dunked. He grabbed hold of a floating log and scowled at the dragon. "Okay asshole. _Fus ro DAH_!"

Anubis let's out a very undragonly squawk. Instead of being thrown, he slides across the ground straight into another river with a large splash onto his back.

Turning over & shaking off, he chittered again. His scales glowing red hot as his whole body heated up to dry off.

Snorting he lunged to pick up the man. Setting the soaked Dragonborn down.

Apparently he's more dragon in personality if he hates getting wet. Anubis released a cloud of hot steam from his mouth. See how he reacts to that. This one has displayed enough skill.

Very suitable for a mate.

Desmond grinned wide at the sight of the ten-ton beast sliding into the creek. However, that grin disappeared when the dragon lunged and picked him up again. He started trying to kick free, and was utterly surprised by being gently set back down. He looked up with a puzzled expression just in time to get a faceful of steam.

The steam was hot enough to dry clothes. Though it can scald lesser humans, Dragonborn should be immune.

He sniffed the man. Rumbling a draconic purr. Aesthetically pleasing as well. A nice catch. 

Anubis screeched when an arrow landed near his arse in the dirt. His long tail whipping swiftly to knock aside the assailant. 

{This Dragonborn is mine!} his mind says vehemently. Wings spreading, one foot snatched Dragonborn up as he lifted off.

He banked, shooting a fire ball down. Rising higher with an annoyed high scream, the subsequent roar shaking the air as he headed towards the ruins of a castle near the mountains.

This was definitely one of the strangest dragon battles he'd been in. Almost like this dragon was just toying with him; or testing him. Desmond shook off the steam (which felt oddly pleasant) and got into a defensive stance with his sword up.

Then a passing guard tried shooting the dragon and got tail-whipped. Desmond was about to rush forward for an attack but was grabbed by the talons again. The dragon flapped massive wings and lifted off. 

"Hey!" Desmond yells loud over the rush of wind. "What are you doing?"

Landing gently, he dropped the Dragonborn on his ass. Just to be a jerk & test his temper.

The ruins of the castle is not very recent, though the dragon had conquered it a little sooner. Small fires still burned, a large tunnel in the mountain side hidden by the castle walls.

Alduin cries out overhead, Anubis hissed. The blades of his tail opening with the familiar sound Hidden Blades make. Watching the (astonishingly smaller) dragon fly over head & out the Egyptian dragons territory.

He wants to show Desmond his hoard, nosing aside charred planks of wood. There's tons of sand in the area, Anubis had collected it himself to cover the entire grounds of the castle he fucked up.

Desmond had been afraid the dragon would purposely drop him, and turns out he was right. But the drop was more annoying than deadly, since they were nearly at ground level. Getting up to his feet, Desmond looked around the ruined place. He wasn't sure what to make of this. The dragon seemingly didn't want to fight anymore, for whatever reason. "You another one of those good-guy dragons?" he asked, rubbing his sore butt. "Like Paarthurnax?" A beat passed. "Do you even speak English? I'm not real good with dragon speech, outside of fighting with it."

No sooner had Desmond finished, the ominous roar of the World-Eater echoed above them. Desmond stiffened, recognizing the sound, but relaxed a bit at the other dragon hissing in anger. "Not a fan of Alduin, huh? Nice. Then maybe you can help me out, teach me some shouts or something."

" kun hadyaan. "

(Be silent.)

He rumbled in a deep bass like voice. Nosing aside more rubble till the pile collapsed to reveal a tunnel. The Egyptian Imperial snorted at the mention of Alduin.

"He is smaller than I. He knows not to challenge me."

Snatching up the Dragonborn, he slithered on the sand, going fast down the tunnel & deeper into the mountain to get to his hoard.

Tons of treasure shone in the light leaking into the lair. Once again dropping the man to see if he could slide down a large pile of gold.

The constantly getting picked up and carried around was starting to grate Desmond's nerves, but hey at least this dragon wasn't an enemy.

He still didn't know anything of the dragon's motives, though. So far he'd attacked him, then kidnapped him, and now was... showing him his treasure trove. Desmond hardly had time to gawk at the glistening mountains of gold before he was dropped again, falling into a hill of coins and jewelry, slipping down the side. He couldn't contain his laughter. "Damn! Is this for me? Or are you just showing off?"

"Whatever pleases you Dragonborn."

He purred, slithering down to curl around the man & nuzzle him. Raising his head, he opened his mouth to let out a droning noise that echoed. A stone door glowed, sliding to the side. 

Inside was a large chamber with different pathways. A bed & carved doorway. A chest. Some furniture. They were likely stolen. Though the bed is of high quality. Silken veils hanging around the frame.

Anubis dug through his hoard, black scales reflecting sunlight to shine gold, far more golden than the treasure itself. 

He's a King Egyptian Imperial dragon. Only a King or Queen has scales like that. Which also explains why Alduin didn't challenge him. 

Almost completely buried, Anubis pulled out a tiny treasure. Not riches or gold, but his first armoured scale that molted off when he was young. It was sanded & carved into a medallion.

His most coveted possession. Presenting it to Desmond. It's smooth as ivory, glittering in the light.

"This shall keep the other ones away."

Anubis left out what he meant. Other dragons may get ideas if they know the Dragonborn is being courted by a King. If he accepts the belonging, then he accepts the proposal to be courted & mated.

Hearing a roar over the lair, Anubis hissed, hackles of his short mane raised pin straight. 

"Explore as you like. Do not leave."

He jumped a clean 3 feet into the air, clinging to the opening where most of the light was coming in to climb out & attack.

"Whatever pleases me? Well then I'll take some gold, thanks." He picked up a handful of coins and stuffed them in his money bag. When the dragon purred and curled close around him, Desmond let out an awkward laugh. Then the dragon dove into the treasure pile and pulled out an amulet. "Ooh, swag!" Desmond said with a smile as the gift was bestowed upon him. "Uh, I mean, kogaan," he said more solemnly, remembering the Dragon word to thank someone.

The amulet was a deep black, reflecting almost like a mirror. Desmond put it around his neck and went to check out the side chamber the dragon had opened. He was just about to ask who lived there (because clearly these were not dragon furniture) when Alduin roared again, and his dragon was heading out the ceiling.

"Wait, whattya mean 'do not leave'? Am I a prisoner?!"

There's a loud crash & screeching. The lair shaking, an explosion rocks the area, a high pitched noise, like air being vacuumed, then a blast of a huge fireball.

It's silent after that. Anubis dropping into the hole. His scaled armour shows a few scratches. Panting from slight exertion. 

He approached Desmond. Head lowering to answer his question. "If you're a prisoner I'd have not brought you here."

Another pathway opens. A large hall that connected to the room for the Dragonborn. Anubis tilted his head.

"You know Drakora? Who taught you this language?"

Okay, first off, Desmond was very impressed with how fast he sent Alduin packing. But then he was confused by the statement that he's not a prisoner. Why was he brought here, then? He shook off the confusion, figuring dragons are just weird sometimes, and things would become clear in time. "Uh, I picked up like three or four words from Paarthurnax, and from books and stuff," he answered, shrugging. Following along to the other chamber, he half-jogged to keep up with the dragon's long strides.

Walking into the passage going around the room, he leads the Dragonborn to another chamber large enough to house a dragon. In this chamber are shelves of books, some dragon furniture. Mostly though, it's for a human.

Anubis lifted his head when the sound of bare feet padded forward.

"Anpu."

The dragon snorted out steam at her. She is clad in silks. Hair cascading in waves. The Keeper takes one look at the Dragonborn & shakes her head.

"What is your true name Dragonborn?"

She doesn't look very impressed. Tilting her head as she came close to examine him. Anubis appears amused with her inspection.

Lifting arms, testing muscles, checking teeth. She hummed. Then squeezed his package & slapped his arse.

"Still in his prime. Quite young for this season's pickings."

The Egyptian Imperial huffed at Zélīth. Nosing her aside to peer at the Dragonborn.

"The elder are too blind to see how flawed they are to my kin. The younger are easier, as well as being durable for certain activities."

The young woman was beautiful and serene, silk gown flowing in air currents wrought by the massive dragon's movements. Desmond smiled at her. "Name's Desmond Miles."

When she didn't smile back, he was disappointed. When she started physically inspecting him, he was puzzled. When she poked at his teeth, he jerked his head away. "Um, what-" Then when she grabbed his crotch he yelped out a surprised "Eeh!", followed by a louder yelp at the ass-smacking.

"This season's pickings? What am I, some kind of fresh-plucked tomato?" Indeed, his face was almost red enough to pass for one. "And whattya mean by 'certain activities'?" His fighting abilities had already been tested earlier, so... "Wait. Is this a sex thing?" He laughed awkwardly again. "Okay, dragon-dude, I can dig it. Care to introduce me to my partner here?"

Anubis grinned, though that expression doesn't belong on his face because all his teeth are exposed.

It only looks terrifying. The Keeper introduced herself as Zélīth. She laughed, a sly smile on her face.

"Not I. I am merely his Keeper. You are his courted."

"His courted? His?!" Desmond said shrilly, eyes going wide as he pointed to the dragon. "You're joking, right?!" The intense grins were scaring him a bit. It sure didn't sound like a joke.

"If you were intended for me, I'd have killed you. However, his kin are dying out. A new brood must be sustained."

Anubis scowled at the Keeper. Then suggested Desmond see the other chambers he'd carved out from the walls.

"D-dying out," Desmond repeated, heart going a mile a minute. He craned his head up to look at the dragon. "Um. Sorry about that."

One of the other chambers was much warmer in temperature, and the floor piled two feet deep with soft strawlike material. "Oh jeez. A new brood, you said?" Desmond put a hand to his head. "Shit. This is an... incubation... nest... thing. For dragon eggs. You really aren't kidding."

Snorting out a puff of smoke, Anubis gave a deep laugh. He slithered around the room, sinking into the hay almost.

"Nay, t'is be the nursery, my brood must be housed within the sands of my homelands. This be for after they hatch. Or after you birth them. Whichever comes later."

Desmond hardly heard this answer, though, he was still so shocked. He sat down in the straw, his mind spinning. "H-how would I even... physically..."

Zélīth softened, kneeling down beside the Dragonborn with grace. Silk billowing like clouds to settle against the floor.

"Desmond, do not concern yourself in the trivial matters. Physically there is a way, however t'is not for I to tell. An Imperial dragon only chooses a life mate, faithful & loyal till their own lives end. As a Dragonborn you are the only one who can successfully carry. As well as defend yourself of course."

A hands began to caress his face. Sliding down to his sides. She leaned in to whisper. Just to make him red.

"I do fancy sharing. Dragons are not greedy as you think. In fact. They're quite... generous~"

In an eyes blink she is standing. Zélīth giggles. Taking a narrow ledge to get around the hay.

"I shall show you the rest of this domain. Anubis is far too large to follow."

At the mention of birthing, Desmond shivered despite the chamber's warmth. Was that really something that was possible now that he was Dragonborn? This Skyrim place was fuckin' full of surprises.

The soft hands on his face snapped him out of his introspection. "I'm the only one? There aren't, like, female Imperial dragons anymore?"

Zélīth turns, silks floating as she spun on her toes.

"The last Queen was his sister. A true sibling, hatched from the same egg. Kings can mate with other females but they often only mate Queens. Lesser females chase away males too large for them to subdue."

She tilted her head inquisitively, eyes boring as if looking inside.

"Queens only mate with Kings. Not all Imperials are Royals. Royals are quite scarce. Are you afraid you are not enough for him?"

He walked up close to her and, after glancing down the corridor back at the dragon, whispered, "What I'm afraid of is he's huge, and I'm, well, not huge. Unless dragon sex works in a vastly different way than the sex I know of, your friend's gonna have to be hella gentle with me!"

She gives him a dull expression. 

"He does have his ways Dragonborn. In fact, if you'd lived during the elder days of his kind, maidens threw themselves at his kin for chance to be bedded. Alas, those people have long gone, I am the last of such a clan. Hence being a Keeper, protecting the lair, living amongst Drakes, etc."

"So I'm not gonna be the first human to get fucked by a dragon." This news soothed Desmond immensely. "All right, that makes me feel way better about this."

They walked past a smaller room filled with sand. The room radiates warmth. Glancing at it, the Keeper inclined her head.

"The hatchery."

Moving on to a lavish room. Silks & pillows scattered amongst the carpeted floor. A small table & cushions around it. Little shelves with trinkets & jewellery.

Even a small vanity.

"My chambers. You will have your own of course. But should you get lonely when your courter is away, feel free to visit."

The hatchery is smaller than the nursery, but still spacious enough to make him wonder about the size and number of eggs he'd be expected to carry. "Zélīth, are Imperial dragons a one-baby-at-a-time species, or multiple? Or is that another detail you can't tell me?"

"And does my courter have a name of his own? I prefer not to have kids with people until I know their name at least," he said with a laugh.

Zélīth faintly smiled at his blunt words. Placing a hand on his shoulder. She ruffled his hair.

"His Drakora name is Øhánrām. T'is his native tongue. Anubis or Anpu is what he answers to, he may speak Arabic so confusion is quite normal."

She stopped in her tracks. A solemn thinning of the lips into a line. She becomes quiet.

"Kings produce as many as 10 per clutch."

A hand idly went to her own stomach. Zélīth looks... sad.

"With a human, 6 since 1 to 4 survive out of the first week."

Dropping her hand quickly, she gives a false smile.

"They used to be one child at a time but their numbers fell, they adapted."

Desmond realized he'd hit an emotional subject, but also realized there wouldn't be any way to avoid it, since that was the exact reason he was here. "They don't all survive? That's shitty... Maybe I'll have better luck, since you say my dragon soul is Royal?"

"Yes you do. You're the 2nd Dragonborn to every have a Royal's soul. Any Dragonborn would do, but you increase the chances of a brood that begets a new Royal."

She growled then. Guiding him to a garden that overlooks a cliff. A sheer drop thousands of feet into a chasm where water flowed.

"There was a time after my clan... a terrible dark time. Only 1 out of 6 survived. They were hunted. Massacred. A tyrant decided his people did not need dragons. So he waged a war against every Drake."

Zélīth tells Desmond, of the near genocide of Imperials & the abrupt end of her clan. And the rise of the World-Eater.

"Alduin was born of a purged clutch, he survived without his sire nor his brood mother. Grew into a hateful vile creature. Set fire to the tyrant & decimated his kingdom to ashes. There used to be one of the strongholds on this mountain. If Alduin can destroy a kingdom, imagine the potential fury Anubis possesses since he is the superior to the World-Eater."

She stops.

"I am certain you shall find these tales written."

"Guess Alduin isn't all bad, then, if he took down that tyrant guy. Huh." Desmond peered over the cliff edge at the dark rushing water below. He felt a deep sense of responsibility now, a need to help Anubis restore his bloodline. He swallowed and turned to Zélīth. "All right. I'll do it. I'll... be Anubis's mate."

"If your heart does not desire this, he shan't keep you. Dragons are bound by honour & respect. Their logic runs differently from a humans."

She chuckled softly.

"Alduin may have helped but he has also killed others of his kind."

She runs her hand gently over the daisies. Flowers & grass growing everywhere with vines up the walls & a couple of bushes bearing fruits.

"No, no, I mean it, I want to!" Desmond says with sudden passion. "If this is a way I can help there be more good dragons in the world, dragons that can live in harmony with humans like Anubis apparently does, then that's something worth my time and effort!" He fingers the jet-black scale amulet around his neck. "I want to," he says again, weird as that might sound to the him from half an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's more, I just gotta format it and shiit


	2. boi they boutta do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've left in a few OOC comments from the chat log for flavor. These are demarcated with double parentheses.

((yo bro wat if Des finds out she's kinda disfigured when she takes a bath with him like she totes wanna bang him))  
((cuz she was Alduins courted but something went bad and he scarred and burned her))

((oh shit dang good shit))

((angst motherfuckers))  
((also she ends up banging him anyway cuz them scars is kinda badass to him and then awkward explaining that yes I'll still fuck i becuz damn girl))

"Still young. Younger than the last. Younger than I. He chose a good one this time," she says to the flowers. Standing to move towards Desmond. Zélīth ran her fingers down his cheek. Planting a light kiss on his brow. "Good boy. Men of your standing are not common." The hand ran down his neck to his hip, leaning to tug his ear with her teeth. "I rather like you. If only Anubis allows a share of your body."

A smirk when she pulls away. Leading Desmond to the last chamber, it's filled with water, a waterfall flowing into the steaming pools. "This leads to the rivers. A place to bathe."

Tiles were carved into the rock to form an obsidian floor.

Desmond's pulse started to race at her touch. He wondered briefly if she was Dragonborn too, since it sounded like she had borne dragon young in the past. Oh well; he would ask that later, he figured. He was gonna be here a while, so they'd have plenty of time to get acquainted. Right now a bath did sound hella nice; he hadn't bathed properly in a couple days and was sweaty and dusty as fuck. "Where should I put my clothes and weapons and stuff?" he asked.

Zélīth tilted her head. Squinting in thought at his...heavy garb. "I shall deliver them to your chambers."

She whistles, a large bird flying in. A very unnaturally huge bird. It clicked & tweeted. "Place them near the shaft. She will take them to be cleansed."

There is a section of the wall, carved down to provide an even smaller wall for undressing or hanging clothes over it. Zélīth heads to it, beckoning Desmond to follow.

Meanwhile Anubis goes out to hunt, flying low to scatter cattle & frighten farmers & citizens alike.

A particularly fat animal caught his eyes. Landing to chase after it through the forest around his area.

Desmond set his equipment on the wall, bit by bit: first his sword, then his coin pouch, his satchel, and various pieces of leather armor. Then he pulled his soft cottony tunic off over his head, but paused before starting on his pants. "Oh shit- Lydia- I just remembered- when I don't come back from adventuring after a few days, she'll think a dragon got me or something." He laughed briefly. "Which is kinda actually true, but, um, Zélīth, d'you have pen and paper? Lydia, she's my housecarl, I needa, like, write her a letter, tell her I'm gonna be gone a while."

Zélīth raised a brow then sighed.

"I suppose. Though she may not believe the daughter of the Keeper Nomad's chief is still alive."

The large bird is joined by another. A small black Raven. It cawed.

"After you bathe, all that you need is within my chambers. The Raven shall take it to her."

"Heh, I might not tell her the entire story why I'm gone. Maybe just say I'm, uh, up with the Greybreards studying dragon biology." Desmond slipped his pants and breeches off and quickly got in the warm water. "For however long a... dragon pregnancy lasts. Yyyeah."

"May as well be truthful Desmond. Royals choose life mates. The only reason they'd break such a bond is that the mate is a danger to the offspring or the mate dies. They never court another."

Zélīth slipped into the water, dropping her dress. She dove under & surfaced near the man. Holding up a soap stone.

"Oh. So this is a forever thing." Desmond pondered that a moment, staring at his reflection in the warm still pool. "I'm... surprisingly okay with that. As long as I can still go out and about sometimes, do whatever quests need doing."

He was going to say more, but the sight of Zélīth's body stole his words away. When she surfaced right next to him, he was goggling at her- at the delightful curves of her outline and the sickly burns down her torso.

"You are not his prisoner. So long as you return to him, you may go about as you please."

Zélīth tilted her head. Setting the soap stone aside. A puzzled frown.

"Is there something you wish to say Desmond?"

She does not realize he's staring at her burns till she looks down, about to say something coy but she freezes & gives a surprised noise.

Trying to cover her burns, she puts her hair over her shoulders & breast. 

"I am sorry I should go!"

She scrambles to get out the bath. The Keeper had forgotten that dragon glamour doesn't last in hot water. Her face begins to show scars on the right side of her face, putting a hand over it & running towards the wall where she'd dropped her clothes.

The water dripping off revealed more damage on her hip & stomach. 

"E-enjoy your bath D-dragonborn!"

She bolts to her chambers, the door slamming shut with an echo

"Oh great. Should know better than to stare, idiot!" Desmond mutters at himself. "Gotta go apologize after this." He only hopes this faux pas won't ruin her opinion of him. He washes himself quickly, half-formed curses escaping under his breath.

One of the strange servant-birds had brought a large fluffy towel. He dried off and then wrapped it around himself before going to find whichever chamber was designated his bedroom.

The Raven cawed, flying to land on the man's shoulder & gliding into the room that Anubis had initially opened to show Desmond. The wall is what closes it off from the huge hoard of dragon treasure.

Anubis sticks his head through a hole. One of the many hidden passages into the lair. His eye scanned the area before dropping the dead cattle into the open space where food was eaten. Bones littered one side of the room, a narrow opening that Anubis couldn't get through unless he slithered & flattened himself. Knights had come through there only to meet their end.

Desmond found a long tunic-robe thing laid out for him on the satin sheets of his bed, and put it on. It was thin, but exquisitely crafted.

His bare feet felt a loud thump vibrate through the stone floor. "Anubis? Is that you?" he called, looking around.

The response is a louder thump & the sound of flames being ejected. A tunnel opens towards the open chamber he's in. Pulling apart a carcass to cook it in flames of fire.

"Where has the Keeper gone?"

He asks without turning, claws tearing off limbs to roast.

"Uh, I think in her room. I think I, like, made her uncomfortable," Desmond says, rubbing a nervous hand over his hair.

"Do you know what happened to her? With the burns?" he asks Anubis after another moment.

Anubis had lain down to cook the underbelly of the absurdly large food he'd caught. Head rising to give the Dragonborn a dry look. 

"That is not a tale for I to tell. Best let her speak when she feels the time is appropriate. You should know that us dragons are oft terribly dangerous. Even to a Keeper."

He snorts, blowing hot air out his nose. "I see your bath went quite well if the scent of soapstone bares it's fragrance upon your flesh."

The sarcasm isn't very hidden in that one. Turning over the food to make sure it cooked through.

Desmond nods to himself thoughtfully at the answer about Zélīth, and takes a seat on a small piece of rubble nearby. "Could you break a piece of that off for me?" he asks politely with a gesture to the cow.

"I, uh, suppose this is like a dinner date for us. Since you're courting me. Or, well, not sure it's still 'courting' if I've already accepted the proposal." Desmond fidgets with the amulet still around his neck.

"T'is still courting. My kin is not swift in finding a suitor to automatically mate. T'is takes time. Lest the bond be broken."

"Takes time. Okay, all right. I'm fine with that; getting to know each other some more before we start... the sex." Desmond coughs to clear a frog from his throat.

Biting viciously into the cow, Anubis tore off a chunk to place it down on large leaves he'd harvested.

Mouth opening to sound out a melodic chattering, much like a dinner bell. Zélīth came in wearing a robe. Seeing Desmond she does not speak, but eyes his robe. She'd woven the clothes herself, seeing how well it fit.

When Zélīth comes in, he gives her a gentle wave. The scars are no longer visible now; he figures she must have renewed whatever illusion spell to hide them again.

She received her chunk of roasted cow. Raising her grows and blinking at how... unusually large the animal is.

Nodding to both, she leaves with her food back to her chambers.

Anubis watches her go. Then says quietly.

"Alduin was her suitor."

After she's left, he takes his own share of the beef and starts in on it. He practically chokes when Anubis spills his little revelation. "Kplbwhaa?!" he sputters, "Alduin?! Ow, Jesus Christ, I can't imagine Alduin being a tender lover."

"Even the most perilous Drake is a careful lover. An error occurred."

Perking when he hears the rattle of chainmail & armour. The drawing of a sword from its sheathe.

"Release your prisoner devil!"

Anubis rolled his eyes. Rearing to swivel on his feet. He opened his jaws to shoot forth a single jet of flame. The knight dodges.

" Emšī ."  
 _(Go away.)_

He returned to the food. Ignoring the knight entirely, arrows bounced off his hard scales. Lifting his tail to pin the knight down, the slamming thud of the appendage causing pain.

Desmond leaps to his feet. "Wait wait, don't friggin' kill the guy! He's just tryna help, lemme talk to him!"

The sliver of eyes and face visible under the knight's heavy helmet are looking incredulous at Desmond. "Dragonborn?" he asks, not quite sure if the fierce warrior of renown could really be the same person as this barefoot man in soft silk. His voice is weak from the weight of Anubis' tail pinning his torso.

"Yes, it's me, Desmond Miles, the Dragonborn," Desmond says, holding his hands out in a gesture of calm. "Lemme guess, someone saw me get carried off and they sent you on a rescue mission? Well kudos for finding me so fast, but I'm not in need of rescue. Me and Anubis here," he spreads one arm out to indicate the dragon, "we're not enemies. I'm his guest. We're gonna...." He spends a few moments searching for words. "We're gonna be... doing things here."

The knight looks as clueless as a four year old. Anubis snorted, tail sliding off. 

The Egyptian Imperial shows his teeth in that terrifying grin again. Hissing, his forked tongue flicking.

"You've interrupted boy. I shall see fit that Soleilduin deals with you. Whether the Dragonborn has mercy or naught but malice will dictate if you live today."

Walking off around the corner & deeper into the chambers, he crawled down a tunnel that went deep underground of the mountain lair.

((wtf is soleildun  
((shit its opposite of Alduin?

Desmond is glad Anubis didn't decide to clarify to the knight the precise reason he was a guest. He didn't think he could handle word getting out around Skyrim that he was being courted by a dragon, with plans to make little dragonlings together. Perhaps he could find a way, in time, to eloquently explain it via some announcement to the people at large, but for now he can hardly explain it to himself.

The knight rises haltingly, with a helping hand from Desmond. "I cannot believe... You, sir, breaking bread with one of those foul-"

Desmond cuts him off. "Not all dragons have it in for humans. Anubis isn't even the first one I've had civilized conversation with."

((Soleilduin would be a Drakora name for Desmond. He who brings light.)

((Ballin'))

((also.opposite of Alduin))  
((white af dragon celestial type shit))  
((basically some kind of sun God to the dragons))

((DRAGON VERSION RA  
((Big ballin shot callin Desmond gonna kick ass of Alduin

((YES DRAGON VERSION RA OMFG P.MUCH DRAGONBORN IS DESCENDENT OF SOLEILDUIN SO TRADITION SAYS NAME YOUR DESCENDANT AFTER YOUR ANCESTOR))

Anubis had slithered another hoard, scanning for any other place where he could carve out walls. 

Lifting his head, he hissed. Perhaps he should kill the knight anyway, but Desmond can fight his own battles too. He did not choose a weak mate.

Sending an offended screech echoing out the tunnel. The Drake clicked his teeth. Pushing aside small amounts of artifacts & charms he'd collected. The Egyptian Imperial is making this a place for the Dragonborn to hoard.

The knight doesn't know what to say in response. He shivers at the echoing screech.

Desmond continues. "So yeah, he doesn't sound too happy about you interrupting his dinner trying to slay him. You better get outta here before he changes his mind. Go tell whoever sent you, that the Dragonborn is fine and dandy, doesn't need rescuing."

"Y- you are certain?" the knight whispers. "Only say the word and I can bring you safe home whilst that devil beast is down in the tunnels."

"I'm fine, really. I'm fed and clothed and everything here. Anubis respects me, like I'm a fellow dragon." Desmond turns the knight around and shoves him toward the entrance crevice. "Now skeddadle or I'll blow you away with Unrelenting Force."

His voice echoed out into the chamber.

"You are no better a knight than a child playing pretense. Even your offspring know better."

Bones were tossed out as Anubis cleaned the hidden room. Various skulls & burnt armour clattering against stone.

Bent swords & half melted weapons also joined the pile.

"Take him & I shall eat you alive boy. Leave him be."

Throwing out a skeletal arm covered in saliva. A surprised noise. "Oh. I'd forgotten that was here. Never do find arms much."

After the arm comes flying perilously close, the knight finally makes his exit. Desmond calls after him, "I'll write with status updates!"

"Alright, Anubis, he's gone." Desmond straightens his robe and returns to his meal of beef. He hears Anubis scuffling about in the tunnels all while he eats. After finishing the meal, he decides to go see what his would-be mate is up to. So he follows the echoing sounds down into the depths.

Anubis poked his head out. Dragging a fully clad in armour skeleton. Tossing the corpse aside.

"T'is the knight who became lost among the chambers."

He sneezed hard, dust & dirt thrown off as he shakes his body. Mouth opening to yawn wide.

"You wish to perceive your lair?"

The Egyptian Imperial looked eager as a dog with that little wiggling the tip of his tail did.

Desmond smiled up at Anubis. The dragon looked kinda cute, with the sneezing and the tail-wagging. "Sure. Show me."

Anubis smirks, or sort of tries to I guess. His facial expressions are still terrifying as dragons usually don't emote. And the amount of teeth they have being ridiculously frightening.

Traveling down the tunnel fast as he'd snatched Desmond up. It was lit up from how much the golden reflection his scales rubbed off on the walls and ceiling.

Desmond's snatched up in Anubis's talons, gentle enough not to hurt, and plopped onto his back. Before he can even process the thought of "Oh my god I'm riding a dragon", they're bolting down the tunnel and he quickly finds handholds among the shiny scales of Anubis' neck so he won't fall.

Anubis slid on his stomach, landing in the middle of the room. Shelves were made in the walls from Anubis digging. Small pits for jewels & other objects.

"This be a room for your hoard. Should you find intriguing objects."

"Hoard, huh?" Desmond says, looking around. "Well, I do tend to pick up a lot of artifacts when I go exploring. Though I don't think I'll ever quite match the piles of stuff you showed me earlier. But then again, you've been hoarding for a few hundred years, right?"

"Perhaps...I do recall other hoards I've transferred here. Though I am far older than this generation of my species. Your blood is old as mine."

He nudges Desmond with his nose. Taking in his scent & marking him with his own.

Looking up at the hole he made to let in sunlight, the dusk is coming.

"T'is be dusk soon. When the Veil of Night falls, the curtains allow creatures to roam. Dangerous ones. They shan't dare to enter here."

Desmond's body doesn't know how to respond to Anubis nosing him like an oversized cat would do to its owner. He's a little bit frightened, thinking about the closeness of sharp teeth and such, but mostly he feels like giggling at the strange new sensation. And he's surprised at how not-unpleasant the drake's scent is.

Anubis peeled back his lips to reveal rows of surprisingly clean teeth. 

His breath smells of mint herbs. Having chewed & swallowed a bunch to clear out his stomach when he was hunting. Just like a dog eats grass.

Some mint leaves are stuck to one fang. A tongue flicking out to lick Desmond's neck. He rumbled deeply. "Had I known just how pleasantly you smell I'd have taken you sooner."

The tongue is soft, and gentle, and Desmond isn't scared at all now. He leans back his head to expose more of his neck, working to maintain his balance and not fall down as Anubis nuzzles more powerfully.

Anubis began to nuzzle systemically. Licking around the neck & down the arms back up to the chest. Nuzzling in between.

He began to work off the robe. Get the man relaxed against a pile of pillows he'd found lying around.

Anubis gave a heady growl, tongue slipping lower to some very...private areas.

Desmond let himself be settled back into the pillows, robe falling open showing it all with no shame. His face was flushed and his breaths were coming faster. The hot tongue, slightly rough but not painfully so, ran down his stomach, and he parted his legs without a second thought. When Anubis licked at his cock, Desmond moaned softly, and it echoed around them in the chamber.

Anubis smirks, his tongue laving over Desmond's member, the tip going down over his balls & lower behind to probe at his entrance.

Slithering the tongue back up to wrap around the Dragonborns length, he concentrates on moving his tongue in a way that resembles jacking him off.

Desmond's moan turns louder, his body shuddering, hips jolting up and down in a spastic rhythm. "God, Anubis! Ohh!" It's been a while since he had sex with anyone besides himself, and he never dreamed he'd be breaking that dry spell like this.

The tongue is long enough to further slither around Desmond's cock. Traveling down to probe again at his arse.

A mild purr starts up. The scent of arousal is delicious & enticing.

The tongue circles around the rim before gently pushing inside to tease. Anubis is so focused on pleasuring the Dragonborn that he doesn't notice Zélīth peeking from around a corner. She slips away.

Desmond doesn't notice her either; right now he's unaware of anything outside the wild pleasure Anubis is giving him. He's not sitting up anymore, but is lying limp like jelly, save for his rock-hard member. His gasps and Anubis' purring coalesce together into a primal sensual song.

Perhaps it's partly due to pheremones in the air, or the dragon part of him coming to the fore, but everything feels so safe and right. When Anubis tongues at his ass again, he can't possibly protest; he even makes a soft sound of delight when it slips inside.

Anubis begins to lazily thrust his tongue deeper. Brushing that sensitive bump of nerves. His purring echoed through the different chambers & lair inside the mountain. 

{Come undone Dragonborn.}

Anubis doesn't know if Desmond is an empathic type of Royal. But it's worth a try.

Desmond gasps again, this one louder than previously, and then his breath shudders in his throat as heat spills out of him. A shiver runs through his body and he hugs tight to Anubis' face.

Judging from the reaction, perhaps he did hear him. It'd make it far easier to speak then.

Tongue pulling out & swiping up the mess. He sighed out a cool breath, trickles of steam around Desmond's arms.

{Relax Habibi.}

Nuzzling the small body covered in (most would consider gross) delicious sheen of sweat he happily tasted. 

Anubis began to lay down. Night falling & the cold air becoming a way to make him sleepy.

Zélīth came back with a few candles to light the room dimly. Tossing a silk sheet on Desmond & quietly walking away.

Desmond's breathing slowed as he came down from the ecstatic high point; the heat of passion replaced with a comfortable warm afterglow. He curled up against the soft underscales of his gigantic lover. "That was nice..." he murmured drowsily.

{Good boy.}

The praise isn't meant to be demeaning. It's all he can say as sleep comes to his body systemically.

The dragon hasn't relaxed like this for ages. The contact with his courted is soothing, calming to his normally alert body.

Heart beat loud & steady, the dragon yawned, turning on his side to expose the occasionally soft & smooth underbelly.

Desmond yawned too. It's been a long day for him, full of surprises.

He fell asleep to the soothing thrum of Anubis's heartbeat.


	3. Desmond gets laid a whole lot

He wakes in the early morning and is hungry again, despite the quantity of beef he just had last night. So he extricates himself from the dragon's hold, careful to avoid the claws, and goes looking for his satchel and the dried meat he'd packed for adventuring. It's nothing special but it sates him for now.

Laid out next to his satchel he sees an inkpot, quill, and paper. "Oh yeah. I was gonna write to Lydia." He picks up the quill and sits down, pondering.

"Dear Lydia," he finally settles on, "I've come across a friendly dragon. Very friendly." He underlines very. "His name is Anubis, and he's offered me an alliance. Of sorts. I can tell you the details later but for now please just don't worry if I'm gone a while."

"Came across; more like came inside," he chuckles to himself, folding the letter closed and addressing it to "Lydia of Whiterun". "Now where's that messenger bird?"

Said messenger bird had quietly landed on Desmond's shoulder whilst he wrote his letter.

Cawing just to scare the Dragonborn & hopping off to eye the letter. There's a small compartment on his back.

The Raven seemed to expect something shiny to be paid with before flying off.

Desmond jumped at the sudden CAW! in his ear and frowned at the bird, but grudgingly dug a gold coin from his pack. "Wouldn't think I needed to pay for things around here, seeing as I'm Anubis' guest, but whatever!" Palm open, he proffered the coin to the raven.

The Raven eyed the coin, picking it up & swallowing it whole. 

It rubbed its head against Desmond's hand and made odd cooing noises. "Wahb...wub..."

"Hey don't eat that! Coins aren't food!" Desmond reprimanded the raven with a wagging finger, but it just responded with adorable headrubs and strange vocalizations.

"Wahb...." The Raven answers. It picks up the letter & slides it into it's tiny backpack thingy. 

Taking off, the crow cawed aloud & flew out the chamber, disappearing into the tunnel.

"All right, see ya later, guy." Desmond waves goodbye.

Desmond heads over toward the waterfall-pool-bathroom chamber for a morning pee, wondering if maybe he'll run into Zélīth, and hoping they can still be friends.

Zélīth is singing to no one. She ran the soapstone over her skin. Feet dipping in the water as she sat at the edge

Desmond stopped in his tracks upon seeing her there. Her haunting song echoed beautifully off the chamber walls. He didn't want to interrupt it.

The woman is notably careful not to let the water touch where the Glamour hides the terrible scars.

Though she thinks no one is watching when she poured water over herself. A huge claw mark in the form of a jagged gash like scar, it's slashed diagonally over her back, burns on her shoulders & arms. 

There's a few burns on her cheek too, half her face having an eerie grin from the teeth showing where part of her lip is gone. A permanent snarl on her right side. 

But the worst one is the skin over her stomach. Obviously a large cut & burned over to close the wound.

Alduin had done more than be a rough lover.

Desmond winces at the sight, and hopes to hell nothing like that will happen with Anubis and him in bed; he figures bearing a clutch of eggs will be painful enough on its own.

He starts backing out of the room to find another toilet so he won't disturb her, but his foot accidentally splashes loudly in a small puddle.

She turns, startled & freezing. Both hands clenched as she brought up her arms to cover her chest.

A gasp, Zélīth doesn't move. She's like a nervous animal, unsure of whether to flee as she did before or fight.

The woman waits, shivering as her skin dries & a breeze blows through the chambers.

"Calm down, it's just me," Desmond says. "Sorry. Didn't mean to freak you out."

"... I have some scars too," he adds after a moment of silence. "Not anything like all yours obviously, but what I'm saying is you shouldn't feel ashamed."

She lowers her head, hands falling & pulling up her legs. Silence rains until she speaks.

"Are you not repulsed? You want to avoid my misfortune."

She slowly stood. Bringing her gaze up to bore into Desmond. Zélīth seems sad and small.

Wincing, Desmond averts his eyes from her torn mouth. "Well, I'm a little repulsed, to be honest about it. But that's just... "I feel bad you had such pain inflicted on you, even if it was an accident." He steps closer and takes hold of one of her hands.

She looked off to the side. Her hands trembling here and there. "T'is better than being disgusted no? Those who have seen through the Glamour rather exile me, t'is why my hair is never styled, to hide the marks of my shame."

Eyes wet. She closed them and sighed. Looking to Desmond. Wounded inside. "My own clan didn't recognize me. They sent me here. T'is how I escaped the massacre."

Zélīth wants to be in the Dragonborn's embrace. But years of distance & lack of physical contact make her fear an obstacle and a strong need.

"Ouch. That'd suck, really suck, being sent away like that." Desmond picks up a nearby towel and wraps it around her shivering form. "But... it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. You're here now, alive and well. And doing a great job as Keeper of Anubis."

The shivers lessen. Zélīth shyly looks to Desmond. 

"The Glamour cannot hide these once they've been seen. Others won't perceive it, but you will see through it."

Aching to find warmth, she hid her face in Desmond's shoulder.

"What is the purpose of my living if I cannot be with another? I may be his Keeper, yet it is oft we not speak for days."

Slowly, unsure & hesitant. Zélīth wrapped her scarred arms around the Dragonborn. The warmth of his body causing her to melt just a little.

"I haven't seen another of my kin since that day. Anpu never stays to give me company."

The Keeper sounds like a neglected human looking for contact or at least someone to speak to. The books weren't much as far as entertainment went.

"Would you still want me?"

The question is asked quietly. Ever since she'd seen him, she wanted to know what it was like to lay with her own species. Her clan didn't allow other men unless more children were needed or one had already carried eggs for a dragon. They saved their so called 'virginity' for their dragon suitors.

Desmond watches the emotions in her face as she pulls him closer. Sadness, loneliness, and a smidgen of hope buried beneath.

"Zélīth..." He hugs her back. "Yes I would. You're beautiful, scars or no scars. You're beautiful from your very soul."

A faint smile tugged her lips. Well, the half of the lips that remained.

"I want you. It burns within me whenever I see Anubis. I've desired to have you in my chambers the moment Anpu left to hunt."

She pressed against Desmond's body. Hand sliding down to his hip.

"I've wanted to the know the kiss of a man. But....I've only half the mouth one would desire..."

In answer Desmond tilts his head down to meet her. "Half a mouth is more than enough," he says breathily.

"Then prove it. Words may be elaborate yet they are rendered meaningless if not enacted."

Her forehead is now against his, lips close enough to touch. Inches away.

Anubis lifted his head, perking. He smelled Zélīth & Dragonborn together. Too early to be possessive. He doesn't want to scare his mate. Perhaps human company shall please them both.

"If you insist," Desmond says with a little smirk, and pulls her that last bit closer until they're finally kissing. Her lips- the half that still remains- are soft and wonderful, and he closes his eyes to better drink in the feeling.

The towel slips free from Zélīth and falls to the floor.

His hands start to roam over her body, avoiding the rough clawmark on her back, opting instead to go lower and caress her smooth bottom.

Zélīth gave a soft noise. Pressing herself to the warmth of the Dragonborn.

She almost frowns when that hand skips her claw scar. Humming when it rest on her ass. 

She runs her hands through his hair. Whispering.

"They do not pain me so. Not anymore. Only when the rain comes & the winter stays."

The Keeper trailed her lips on his jaw. Nipping his ear.

"How shall you enjoy this opportunity?"

"Mm, I'd like to... get a little more comfortable," Desmond suggests, his skin flushing with warmth everywhere she touches. "Like, find a bed- or maybe a nice spot in the water would work too."

"My chambers shall do. I happen to possess a bed of silks and clouds."

Lifting a leg to hook around Desmond's waist. She leapt up & wrapped her legs around him. Leaning her head down to kiss the Dragonborn with a hungry moan and grind of the hips.

Though she's lean, she's not as light as Desmond would've thought, so he wobbles a bit when she jumps on. "Oof, you're ready and raring to go, yeah?" he manages to say between raw smooches. "That works for me!"

Quickly he carries her through the winding hall to the Keeper's chambers, where he collapses with her in a horny heap on the bed, tossing his garment aside. Then he slides down, opening her legs to reveal the treasure nestled betwixt. "Zél," he croons into her soft stomach, "tell me how you want it."

Smiling in the candlelight, he trails fingers up one of her thighs. "I can go slow, take some time... or I could dive right into the main event if you're as ready as you seem to be."

Zélīth went from ready to devour and be devoured to nervous and excited.

"I....I want..."

A hand wandered down. Hesitating before settling it's palm to Desmond's cheek.

"I've never lain with a man let alone a woman. Especially after—"

Pupils blown, the eyes glisten in tears. The croon of her name uttered so. It's breaking her down to her barest core.

She's never been stripped bare like this. Her insecurities, her loneliness. 

"You've never..." Desmond is stunned nearly into silence. "Oh. So you've only.... with Alduin. Shiiit." He finds himself mentally changing gears, now that he knows Zélīth is a virgin in regards to human-on-human relations. "Sorry, I'm an idiot, I didn't realize."

Zélīth just wants to be loved. A small sob escaped as she covered her face. A burn on one hand. "How can you desire what has become grotesque?"

Trembling under his touch, she wants him badly. The gaping wound to her heart that was once ice stone.

He takes hold of her burned hand and wipes the tears from her face, feeling a renewed hate for Alduin for giving this woman reason to doubt her beauty. "You're not grotesque," he says firmly. "You're beautiful; the scars don't change that. The scars are a testimonial that you've lived through some shit. You've survived. You're strong." He kisses a line up her neck. "And I think strong women are really attractive."

Zélīth wrapped her arms around him, the trembling of her limbs sending tremors throughout her body.

Pushing her face into Desmond's hand like a touch starved animal. She gave a soft noise when his lips trailed up her neck. Tilting to bare it for more.

"Please Dragonborn...show me what it is like to know the touch of a human."

She curled into him. Fingers clutching him like a life line. The kiss to the burn sent a shiver down to her nether regions. Sensitive scars.

"You can call me Desmond, if you'd rather. Though 'Dragonborn' isn't bad..." He nuzzles against her neck, slips his hands under to run along her shoulderblades. This time he doesn't avoid the scar that crosses her back, but explores it like any other body part, fingering gently along the ridges.

"D-desmond..."

Arching into him when those fingers crossed over scars. Tingles sent through her body as she gasped, legs spreading to accommodate, hooking one over his hip. Whimpering as more sensations ghosted.

"Zélīth," Desmond whispers her name back in response, hugging her body close. His heart is pounding, his blood racing with desire. "I'll gladly show you what it's like." He sets her back on the sheets and leans down to press eager mouth to her bosom, trailing tongue over nipple as his hand delves below, parting her warm folds.

Zélīth's hand raised to card through his hair. Hips canting into his hand as those fingers made contact with her sex.

She whined, body sensitive & open for him. Every little touch felt like fire in her veins & yearning, craving for more.

Despite inexperience, she was ready, Desmond could plainly see; there was no need to hold back. So he drove forward into her waiting depths, pressing a hungry kiss to her mouth at the same time.

Zélīth gave a cry, bucking into him & arching, trying to get him in deep. 

"Desmond!"

Her cries filled the space, the air heavy in the musk of coupling. Panting, the Keeper begged for it. To be driven in deep & make her his. She wanted no other but him.

Desmond's panting breaths started to match rhythm with hers as he gradually upped his speed. Her ecstatic face was a joy to behold, nevermind the scars and exposed teeth. Their bodies ground together, hot and wet and frantic.

"Desmond please...I—!"

Her scars are so sensitive. Body jolting and a keening noise coming forth out her throat. 

Her end is near & she wants to reach that peak with him. Legs hooking behind the Dragonborn to encourage him.

Desmond slows, trying to hold out longer, but when she hooks him in he gives up on that with a low laugh, deciding to just fucking go for it. He's so close already, can feel it building inside him and almost ready to explode.

And in another few moments- who knows how long exactly- he's over the top, gasping and bucking and moaning her name.

Zélīth shouted his name. One hand fisting the sheets in a white knuckle grip. Her opposite hand clinging to him.

Arching into his bucking to thrust against him as she rode out her first orgasm. She saw stars.

"D-des...mond..."

The afterglow is pure bliss. One she hasn't experienced at all till today.

Desmond is panting, hot slow breaths on the neck of the beauty beneath him. He kisses her softly once more. When he regains enough air in his lungs, he smiles and says, "That was good." He strokes along her arm, tracing down the burn scar there to her hand. "You're good."

She shivered again when the touch to her scars ignited, a low sound made when she feels that hot liquid drip out onto her bed.

"T'is better than I could fathom."

Zélīth pressed close. The easy bask of afterglow made her tired. She curled under Desmond.

"I've loved dragons for their heat. Yours reminds me of the sun. Soleilduin."

She murmured his Drakora name.

Somehow, innately, Desmond understands the meaning. In Zélīth's voice, it sounds heavenly, like tinkling bells. He hugs her close, the better to share his warmth. For a moment his mind's eye imagines himself dragon-formed, enfolding her in soft wings.

"You wanna... just rest together like this for a while? Or d'you have some important Keeper stuff to get to?"

"Stay with me Desmond. There is not a task I must do as a Keeper that requires immediate attention. Anpu can wait."

She runs her fingers through his hair. Hand coming down to rest on his cheek. 

"He chose wisely. A man of your stature is scarce."

Wrapping her arms around him, she hooked a leg over his waist and used her opposite leg to push off. Attempting to roll them both so she is on top.

"Alright, I'll stay." He turns on his back to let her roll atop him, and looks up into her eyes. He's still smiling, mind in a happy sort of haze. "So... Has Anpu been... searching a long time? For a mate?"

She laid her head on his chest, tracing the ink of the tattoo on his arm.

"He has searched for centuries. Even afore my people came to be. He believes you to be a reincarnation of Soleilduin reborn. Perhaps it is he who brings light that resides as your dragon soul."

She raised her head and lazily lifted a hand, the paintings on her wall once concealed now moving & brightening in their colours.

Desmond turned to watch the colorful displays. "Did you make those? They're nice."

"Yes. When events pass afore my eyes I paint them. I used the flowers from the gardens to dye the walls."

There are newer paintings. One of Anubis and Desmond.

"Hey, that's me," Desmond says, eyes brightening in recognition. "You captured me pretty well." He chuckles. "I'll have to return the favor sometime and paint you. Though I'm not much of an artist, but I guess I'll have plenty of downtime to practice, right?"

Zélīth laughed. "Of course Desmond. Anyone can learn art if they're determined." She kissed the corner of his lips.

He smiled and kissed her back.

They lay silent for a couple minutes, listening to far-off sounds echoing through the cavern, before he spoke again.

"Hey, what do you do as Anpu's Keeper, anyway? He seems to be able to feed and take care of himself pretty well." 

"I record events that pass because of him. I protect this place he deems his den. As a Keeper I act as a barrier for his rage. Only I alone know where his weakness lies. I shall die one day & take that secret with me. A Keeper soothes their dragon until it finds a mate. The mate becomes their Keeper."

Zélīth had a serious look on her face.

"Ooh, that's a lot of responsibility." Desmond's head was swimming with questions now. He stared blankly at the paintings for a moment until he settled on one to ask. "About protecting the den. That I can do, under normal circumstances. But umm... once I get... pregnant? Fighting might not be the safest thing?"

"When you are pregnant you obtain the fury of a Queen. None shall question your wrath when it is incurred. I shall teach you the spells of of your namesake."

She smiles, sort of, looking up at Desmond through her lashes.

"T'is not recommended to fight but there is hardly the need. Anpu will accompany you. As a King there is risk of stolen clutches, Royals produce Royals as it is oft known."

Desmond sits up. "Accompany me where? Where am I gonna be going?"

"Anywhere that fancies you. Anywhere you wish to journey." Zélīth grins. The half of her lip showing the rest of her teeth in sort of grin like Anubis does.

"Heh. Maybe I'll go visit Farengar sometime; he's this guy in Whiterun, huge dragon nerd. He's told me a couple times nobody knows anything about how dragons mate, and he'd give anything to learn about it." Desmond gives it a moment's thought. "Unless... is it specifically supposed to stay a secret?"

She made an astonished expression. A giggle causing her to just laugh. She remembers that man, hearing about him from various strangers.

"Oh, had it been secret my clan would not have existed Desmond. I do have the records my clan kept as well as my own. He is free to obtain them."

Desmond nodded, looking around at the paintings some more. "...So, you mentioned teaching me spells?" he asked after a bit. 

"Why yes, I compiled a book pertaining to your namesake." 

She sat up a little. Hair cascading to cover her breasts. Zélīth upturned her palm, a few runes on her inked into her wrist glowing.

Desmond watched closely. The glowing runes fascinated him; they looked like a supernatural tattoo. "What does that do?"

"I received these runes when I became his Keeper. My heart is a path to his heart stone." She touched the runes reverently. "They also are the name of the dragon I was to meet in this life or another."

Alduin had killed her dragon.

"Like, your dragon soul mate?" Desmond peered at the glowing runes. Then he noticed her gloomy expression. "Oh... you never got to meet him..."

"Not in this life no. But in the next we shall find one another. It is a soul mate of a sort. Our threads weaved as we are borne into this world. You shall receive yours when I am no longer needed as his Keeper." She put down her arm, the glowing ceased and she sighed.

Zélīth stretched. "Are you hungry Desmond?"

"Um. Yeah, pretty hungry, actually." He smiled teasingly. "Guess I worked up an appetite."

Then he looked around. "Oh man, I left my clothes in the bathroom. Bath chamber. Whatever you call it. I'll go back to wash up and get dressed real quick." He got up from the bed and gave Zélīth a brief kiss atop her head. "You really are beautiful, Zél. Inside and out."

She hummed. A noise of contentment when he kissed her head. 

"I shall await your return Desmond. Then we will hunt, no?" Zélīth grinned. Excitement in her eyes.

Hungry and eager, Desmond rushed through getting ready. After hitting the washroom, he found his leather armor and weapons back in his own chambers, and ran back to meet Zélīth. "All right, I'm ready for the hunt, how 'bout you?"

Zélīth wore a different dress. Made for this activity of hunting down prey.

Pocketing several knives she glanced up.

"Ah, eager are we?"

Standing after attaching a special type of equipment to her feet. They're like sandals, except there's metal claws attached, and a sickle on each ankle just like raptors.

"Have you any familiarity with this area's prey?"

"I think there's deer nearby?" Desmond shrugged. "I didn't really get a good look at the area while Anubis was carrying me."

"There's more than deer I assure you. But the ones that live here are far larger and more aggressive. Catching them is quite fun."

She walked out the chamber with the metal claws on her feet clicking against the stones, echoing and alerting Anubis to their hunt. 

The dragon met them by the main entrance. Nosing at them both.

"Ah, a hunt I see. Hopefully you will capture the buck I've tried to snatch. It's quite elusive."

"Yeah, we'll capture the hell outta it." Desmond rubbed Anubis's muzzle affectionately. "Are you coming along?"

He wondered briefly if the dragon could maybe tell, from scent, that they'd had sex. Surely that wouldn't be a problem... would it?

Anubis snorted. "I will keep out of sight as not to scare off any food Desmond."

Rumbling a bass purr when his courted rubbed his nose. He slyly opened one eye and dramatically sniffed him. "I see you enjoyed my Keeper's company."

Desmond could feel his face getting hot, and he let out a quiet nervous laugh. "Y-yeah, is that okay? Or are dragon mates supposed to be like, 'exclusive'? But she's the Keeper, she would know, and anyway, I'm not officially your official mate yet you said, so..." He realized he was rambling and shut up.

Anubis let out a laugh, it was deep & he puffed out a few clouds of smoke from his nose.

"T'is alright my Habibi. Sometimes one needs the touch of human flesh to be whole again."

Wings stretching he took off. His laughter echoing out. Zélīth giggles, beckoning to follow her down into the forest.

Desmond ran after her eagerly.

"You'll have to show me how those claw-foot things work," he said. "I never seen anything like them before."

"Oh these contraptions? My clan used these to hunt. We climbed & waited afore jumping on our prey. "

Much like birds then, as Zélīth described their use as both to catch food and defense.

"So you attack with stealth from above, huh? Neat, I know all about that. I prefer to use weapons in my hands, though." He showed her a contraption fitted to his wrist: a leather brace with a dagger that he could make slide out quickly. "Made this one myself."

"Interesting; perhaps a combination of both will yield greater results."

She searched for tracks as Anubis glided above them, his wings & movements silent in the breeze.

Desmond trailed after her, keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign of prey.

Desmond decided to climb one of the trees and traverse the forest up there, to gain a better viewpoint. Silently he beckoned for Zélīth to join him in the treetops.

Zélīth finds easy handholds. The claws scratching marks where her feet touched. 

She spots tracks and nibbled branches, pointing out a path.

Desmond nodded and leapt to the next branch, keeping watch on where the tracks were leading. Overhead he faintly heard the flap of Anubis' wings.

The dragon glided above them, landing a couple feet away; he easily blended into the shadows.

Zélīth spotted a large buck, sporting an impressive rack upon its brow.

The woman quietly slipped to a branch, climbing halfway down a tree to dangle bait from a branch. Hanging low enough to attract the buck as it comes over to investigate the berries.

Zélīth tensed, legs coiled.

Desmond crawled slowly and silently through the branches until he was in a good position to leap down, and waited for a signal from Zélīth.

Giving the signal with the flick of a wrist, Zélīth jumped high and pulled up her legs, feet tilted to activate the claws.

She landed right on the Buck's back. Claws digging into the flesh and cutting into the prey. She held on as the prey bucked and swung its head away from Desmond, brandishing its antlers as weapons as it kicked and Zélīth jumped off, jutting out her leg in a swipe to cut the hindquarters and weaken the prey.

Desmond leapt down, wrist blade stabbing right in the buck's neck. The beast let out a howling cry and staggered drunkenly. Desmond twisted the blade; blood spurted across the ground.

The great beast swung his head, moving erratically and dragging his backside as Zélīth sunk the claws right into the spine. Leaping off, she's clipped by the kick to the face, a cry leaving her lips.

The buck fell & twitched, going still as it drowned in its own blood.

"Zélīth!" Desmond yelped, darting to her side. "Are you okay?" He cradled her head, checking for injuries.

Zélīth held her face, mouth bleeding. The half of her lips that showed teeth had a cut extending over it.

A jagged injury that required care. Anubis crashed through trees to get to them. 

Huffing a sigh, Anubis said, "She may have a tooth kicked off."

"Shit. Asshole deer." Desmond shot a scathing glare at the dead animal. "Is there a way we can magically fix it?"

Zélīth sat up and shook her head, wincing as Anubis licked her cheek, saliva dripped off the wound. It's not as bad as it first started.

Dragon saliva has healing properties. Wow.

Desmond watched enraptured as Anubis' saliva mended the injury. "That's amazing. And super useful."

He went to the still corpse of the deer and tried to pick it up, finding it was a tad bit too heavy for him to carry. "Geez, just those antlers alone must be over fifty pounds!"

"Valuable antlers. Could be carved into weapons & baubles."

Zélīth got up, a new scar where her few teeth are showing. She shook each foot to get the excess blood off her claws, then began to inspect the kill. "This one shall last us if the meat is dried."

She lifted half of the deer then dropped it. "I did not anticipate the troubles of carrying it..."

Anubis nudged the deer. Gingerly picking up the prey. He lowered his body to allow access to his back.

Desmond gave Zélīth a helping hand up onto Anubis' back, then clambered up behind her. "All righty, let's get back and have a barbeque!"

Zélīth looked confused about barbecue, about to ask when Anubis suddenly screeched and lifted off in a hurried way.

Soldiers.

He banked a sharp right, diving down a steep hill to rise on the air currents.

Desmond wrapped his arms around Zélīth, and clung his legs tighter on Anubis. He glanced over at the approaching phalanx of soldiers. "Hey guys, leave us alone!" he yelled down at them. A moment later, an arrow zinged past him and he let out a "Woah!" as he dodged it.

Anubis let out a snarl. Banking sharply to circle back. Gliding in fast, he tucked his legs to keep their prey from getting burned as a strong jet of flames rained down and flooded the ground to burn the phalanx.

With a screech, his long tail swing, whipping the survivors as he swooped and lifted one in his mouth. 

Flying away towards his domain, Anubis waited till they were soaring over a rocky terrain to drop the human and let him fall to his death.

Desmond watched the human fall, but they turned again and a mountain peak blocked his view. Those idiots... attacking a dragon that was clearly giving rides to two humans? To be fair, maybe they didn't see the humans; the two tiny creatures atop Anubis' massive bulk. But still they were idiots for attacking such a ginormous beast. Desmond himself doubted he could take down Anubis even with his draconic Voice powers. "Hurry, let's get back home before any other idiot humans spot you," he called, hoping the words would carry over the rushing wind. "And maybe next time, you could just dodge their arrows and let them live? They don't know you're a good guy."

"Nay my habib. Without fear they shan't stay away. They threatened without sense, I returned their favour."

He swooped and used the second opening behind the initial part of the mountain. The one where the knight had come through. Hunkering down, Anubis slithered inside with the large buck in his mouth.

Putting it in the the charcoal pit, he flopped to the floor.

"Huh, guess you got a good point there. Don't want more people coming and bugging us here like that other knight guy." Desmond slid down the dragon's scaley side and then turned back to offer a helping hand to Zélīth.

Zélīth swiftly calculated the distance between her and Desmond. Tripping over small part of the spined frill on Anubis head, she laughed and launched herself off the dragon. "Catch me Soleilduin!" Arms out almost like a leap of faith, but legs spread in a free fall position.

The keeper's hair flowed around her head like an angelic corona. Desmond threw his arms out and readied himself to support her.

She fell into his embrace, and he smiled at her. "Feeling better? Dragon magic got your injury all healed?"

Zélīth laughed, looking up to Desmond & responding slyly just to make the Dragonborn red.

"T'is not the only thing that has bettered me." The undamaged part of her mouth tugged up into a coy smirk.

Desmond chuckled, a bit awkwardly, knowing his face was reddening. "Well, aren't you sweet." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Anubis, your Keeper sure is a lovely lady."

Zélīth giggles as if she's just a young clan girl again. Sliding out of Desmond's arms to go inspect the buck.

The dragon feels a tiny spark of jealousy towards Zélīth. Though he shakes it off. Such an absurd thought.

"Of course. Otherwise I'd have eaten you if you thought she wasn't."

He merely jest.

Through the weak subconscious bond he didn't yet know they shared, Desmond picked up an inkling of the dragon's jealousy. "Hey, I haven't forgotten our courtship, don't worry." He went over to stand under Anubis' head and reached up to rub over the rough rocky scales of his snout. "I'd hug you too, but my arms aren't anywhere near long enough. Bring your head down here and I'll give ya a kiss," he said, smiling.

((agh my heart

Anubis shrank, pushing his head into Desmond's chest as he became the size of a horse. Purring away and licking at Desmond's cheek.

Zélīth had a fire going. Cutting up the deer and skinning it. She peered at the antlers. "How shall we remove these from its skull?"

Desmond nearly jumped in alarm. "You can change your size!? Wow, okay, that's cool!" He laughed at the touch of the tickling tongue and gave Anubis some enthusiastic head-pats. "I thought you seemed kinda bigger on the hunt just now than you were last night, but I figured I was imagining things."

When he felt he'd given Anubis enough attention to satisfy his primacy, he went over to check out the antler situation. "Don't suppose we have anything like a power saw, do we? Maybe... I got an idea."

He aimed carefully at the juncture of antler and skull, and shot a careful narrow blast of frost spell. Hopefully freezing the bone would make it brittle enough to snap.

The bone indeed snaps. Zélīth clapped excitedly. Picking up both antlers to set them aside.

Anubis chortled. The size of a dog and then a house cat. Climbing the Dragonborn's back to settle around his shoulders.

Desmond responded to the further shrinkage with an excited "Woah!" and grinned as the mini-dragon clambered up. "That's amazing!" He brought a hand up to pet him some more. "You're adorable like this.... Oh, but don't get the wrong idea; I do like your bigger sizes too."

"Bigger sizes for breeding is quite optimal," the shrunken dragon said, "and promotes the seed taking if the courted is especially willing when enticed by size as your kind seem to favour."

"Bigger sizes for breeding," Desmond repeated under his breath, with imagery forming in his mind as he idly petted Anubis. "Yeah..."

Anubis chittered and chirped. He'd pleased his mate! Despite being above instinctive impulse, he's still very much his brood mother's son. "Minerva shan't have had any issue with my choice had she stayed to witness you, Soleilduin."

He went over to sit by the fire, mouth watering from the savory aroma coming off the cooking meat. "Who's Minerva, if you don't mind me asking? Another dragon?" 

Zélīth rubbed herbs into the meats as they cooked over the fire, pierced on sticks. "Feel free to eat, Desmond. The venison is quick to burn."

She took one off to blow it before nibbling cautiously in case of burning her tongue.

Anubis is quiet. Then answers solemnly.

"She was my clutch mate. We were borne of the same egg."

Desmond took his dagger and speared a couple pieces of meat. He popped one into his mouth, devouring it quickly before holding the other one up for Anubis. "So, like a twin sister, huh? I think I remember Zélīth mentioned something earlier. She was the last Queen Imperial..." He trailed off into silence, not sure if this subject might be upsetting for Anubis to discuss.

Anubis devoured the meat offered to him. Purring at the activity of his mate feeding him.

The purring stops when Desmond trails off, the silence more than a little awkward.

"Yes. She was."

"Sorry," Desmond said quietly. Part of him wanted to know what had happened to Minerva, but he wasn't going to ask that now. He'd be living here for quite some time, and Anubis would surely share the information when he was ready.

He took another piece of venison and chewed it, trying to think of something to say to change the subject. "Um. What do you think would be a good use of those antlers?"

"Likely for weaponry or trinkets to please a courted. Many uses."

Sliding down to Desmond's lap, he grew to the size of a tiger. Laying his head in Desmond's lap, he accepted a chunk given to him by Zélīth.

Desmond patted Anubis' head in his lap and thought about possibly carving an antler amulet for him, as a return gesture for the dragonscale one. He remembered that Skyrim folk wisdom viewed the large-antlered deer as an embodiment of great strength, prosperity and male fertility. He smiled to himself, thinking how he would carve it in secret and surprise Anubis one day with the gift. 

Anubis puffed a few clouds of steam. Unlike popular belief that dragons actually puffed smoke out their nostrils all the time it isn't quite true.

Zélīth laughed when Anubis sneezed and little poofs of smoke came out.

Desmond grinned. "Anubis, you are the coolest dragon I've met. And I've met a lot." He poked at the smoke clouds, which slowly dissipated into wispy nothingness. "So... any more plans for the day today? Important dragony things to do?"

Zélīth spoke. "There is a festival he is likely to attend. Albeit it is a small celebration. The day of Soleilduin. As part of the Solstice."

Anubis purred at the praise. Nuzzling his courted and chittering. His scales undulating like waves of gold as they reflected the light.

A small gasp caught in Desmond's throat. "A festival of... me? Wow." He laughed, sounding excited, but a tad nervous too. "We should go, then, right? Where is it? Who's going to be there? Other dragons, or just humans, or what?"

A small flicker of doubt crossed his face. "Aand... are we completely sure my dragon-spirit is Soleilduin?" He scratched his head. "I mean, it kinda... feels right when you call me that, but is that proof enough?"

Anubis slithers around Desmond's body. Tongue flicking.

"Your aura, your very soul. The core of your being knows. That in itself is evidence. None have shone as brightly as you have. You are his descendant. The last children of Soleilduin who chose to pass into the world of humans afore transcending after old age." Zélīth knelt beside Desmond, caressing his face. "My clan knows a blooded relative, t'is instinct that told me you have him within. But you must be cautious: there are others like Alduin who want to destroy that part of you."

The warm touch of his courted and the Keeper soothed Desmond, and he smiled. "Well if they want to destroy me, they gotta fight me first. I won't go down easily." He stroked Anubis' head. "And I got you for protection, too."

Anubis wriggled at the touch, clicking his jaws at Zélīth and flopping on top of Desmond. He vibrated as he purred.

"None ssshall harm what issss miiine..."

The more primal part of the dragon tended to make speaking difficult. Small noises of affection as he rubbed himself against Desmond. Getting his scent all over his courted.

"Yours?"

He asked, head cocked and frilled spine rising like a cockatiel.

Desmond laughed as Anubis flopped all over his legs. The dragon was acting just like an oversized cat. Though less furry and more scaley. "Yes, yes, I'm yours," he said soothingly, petting the weird little spine that had risen up. "I'm not about to run off and jump in bed with some other mystical creature."

"They wouldn't dare court you lest they wish to burn." He rumbled louder and his foot began to pedal much like a dog who's getting their sweet spot scratched. The pets to his spine turned the dragon into a rumbling puddle of jelly. "I cannot wait for the sight of you heavy with my clutch."

Desmond grinned; the thought of carrying Anubis' offspring made him immensely happy and flush with pride. "Well... if you want that sooner... Maybe we could be a little late to the festival?" He ran his hands down along the dragon's neck, wondering if he was ticklish at all.

His rumbling stutters like an engine going out. Body shaking in small tremors of laughter as he can't move away. Too relaxed to move at all, he lifts his head to look at his courted. A sly grin working up his muzzle. A lusty growl breaking out as he nuzzles.

With Anubis writhing in his lap and nuzzling at his chest, Desmond didn't want to move from this spot either. Deftly he pulled off his leather top and let it fall behind him in a heap, then hugged the dragon close, feeling his warm breath on bare chest.

A melodic droning began to fill the air. Zélīth had cut up the rest of the deer & skinned it. Setting aside the antlers, she used a spell to quickly teleport the food into storage. The skin to hang on the wall to dry, and the antlers to Desmond's chambers.

She vanished in a gust of air, her laughter tinkling.

Anubis licked at Desmond's neck, growing in size to that of a horse.

"Shall I ravish you in your own chambers?" he seductively rumbled.

With arms hooked around the dragon, Desmond was pulled to his feet by the increase in size. "Mm, okay. Let's go get more comfortable. I feel like we should do this properly, in a bed. Or a nest."

He's excited; more excited than he could have ever thought. Being the chosen mate for such a magnificent specimen of dragonkind was... well, it was magnificent.


	4. the Union

In a swirling spiral of a blur, Anubis burrowed his way to Desmond's chamber. A loud excited roar coming out of him as he easily slithered through passages.

Desmond could only hold on tight around Anubis' neck, heart pounding, as the dragon raced through the cavern passageways. When they reached his chambers, Desmond slid down to the floor and kicked his shoes off, leaving him in only pants and the shiny black scale amulet glistening on his chest.

"How shall you have me, hm?" Anubis rubbed against Desmond, armoured scales smooth and warm as the huge Royal purred, his whole body vibrating.

Desmond just grinned stupidly at him a moment, then stepped closer to Anubis and hugged his head. The scales were hard, but nicely warm, and he rested his cheek against them before turning to give a kiss. The dragon smelled nice to Desmond, a rich earthy aroma like dark coffeebeans and charcoal smoke.

"However you want me," he said, when the question had finally made it through his pheromone-affected haze. He stroked down Anubis' long neck and the side of his torso, aware of the powerful musculature underneath the scales. "Just... be gentle." He laughed softly.

"As you wish my Queen."

He says this completely out of instinct, nuzzling at Desmond's neck and beginning to change size. He'd be far too large if he mated Desmond in his original bulk.

The size of a lion should be fine.

"Queen. Yeah, sure. I'll be your queen." Desmond swayed on his feet when Anubis nosed into his neck, and hugged him closer for support.

The Egyptian Imperial gave a heady growl at the scent of the Dovakin's arousal. Gently picking up the man to lay him out on the bed, sliding to be over him.

Using teeth to slide off the pants, he slid his tongue in a hot wet trail up to Desmond's inner thigh, laving in a tease over the man's member.

"Miiine."

Desmond wrapped all his limbs around the long dragon neck, was carried to the bed and deposited there, melting into its softness while Anubis depantsed him.

He gasped giddily, like a laugh, when Anubis' tongue slithered up to tease at him. It's soft and warm and sort of nubbly, like a gentler, more pleasant version of a cat's tongue.

Anubis did this with his tongue for a while, bringing Desmond off first to relax him, edging him to the brink of climax then stopping. He wanted the man beneath to beg to be filled. So the dragon continually denied him release. All the while using the tip of his tongue to prep Desmond.

"Do you want me to fill you beloved? To be egg heavy with my clutch? For everyone to see that I alone have seeded you to sire my brood?"

He whispered these dirty questions to his courted. Almost mate. Tongue slithering and licking everywhere.

As Anubis played skillfully on Desmond's erogenous zones, the man's breathing came heavier and heavier. The lighthearted gasps gave way to hot panting and muttered profanities.

The tantalizing questions gave him tingles down his spine. Desmond bit his lip and swallowed. "Ff- fuck, yes, I can't wait anymore, do it, seed me!"

Anubis member slid from the sheathe it was hidden in, dripping in prefluids.

Moving forward, nuzzling along Desmond's side and rumbling to soothe any pain that may be inflicted as he nudged the tip to find the entrance.

Once it's found he slowly begins to enter, breaching Desmond's hole and being gently against any resistance the body may give.

Panting and growling, the dragon laid against Des. Pushing till he hilted and stopped for Desmond's sake to adjust

Desmond felt it unsheathe and trembled as the tip glided upward along his inner thigh. Then he braced himself, one hand holding tight to the side of the bed, as the dragon stretched him open. He let out a long and stuttering moan, then breathed in deep and moaned again.

At last Anubis had entered him fully, and patiently lay still.

Desmond took a moment to breathe, the warm air in the chamber full of their combined scents. He used his free hand to stroke the dragon's neck and the base of his wings.

{I'm ready.}

{Good Habib. Such a good mate.}

Anubis claws dig into the sheets without tearing them, tail brushing against Desmond's hip.

Growling out a deep noise, he began to move, at first it is slow, taking different angles and levels of roughness to test and see what Des likes. The pace becoming a steady pounding.

{Mine to breed. Mine to keep.}

The Egyptian Imperial hissed out. Reptilian eyes narrowed and pupils dilated.

Desmond cried out roughly with each thrust, his slick hole taking the pounding gladly. Scales against his skin- against his chest, his legs, his throbbing cock- added even more sensation. His whole body was alive with hot pleasure, and Anubis' voice rang in his head, deep and bold. Between gasps of pleasure Desmond answered back in short fragmented bursts.

{Good... yes... breed me... take me... mate...}

{Be heavy with my brood, Solielduin.}

Puffs of steam rising out his nose, each thrust angled to find that spot that would drive his courted over the edge. His own climax is fast approaching.

{My very core shall belong to you.}

His chest glowed, pulsing in time with his heart beat. The heartstone within him sang.

Anubis felt it coming, the need to be buried deep inside his courted. His thrusts were harder, snarling and growling. He bit into Desmond's shoulder to mark him.

Desmond by now was pushing back into each thrust, body instinct wanting the dragon as deep inside as he could possibly go.

{Yeah, oh yeah, fill me up! I want to be yours!}

Of course, because he was so engulfed in pleasure, he was totally unaware they were communicating mentally. Perhaps later he would realize the only sounds coming from his mouth were pants and moans and grunts.

And yes, a few dragon-like growls of his own, rising from the ancient soul within him, though not nearly as loud and impressive as Anubis'.

When Anubis bit down, Desmond shuddered again and gave a keening wordless cry, while at the same time, his mind said {Thank you, I'm honored.}

{You have bestowed your grace upon me, Queen Solielduin.}

Pushing in to the hilt. Anubis stilled for a second, muscles contracting as if he were pumping seed.

Instead 4 round objects make their way into Desmond's body one at a time. They're the size of child's bouncy ball, though they shall grow larger in the coming weeks.

He licked over the bite.

{Finally found you again.}

The Egyptian Imperial purred to his now mate. They are technically in Drakora terms, the dragon equivalent of married.

Anubis nudged Desmond's body to turn over if he could onto his stomach. The dragon's hips grinding as he deposited his brood.

The instinct to have the Dragonborn's arse in the air whilst gravity helps the eggs slide deep.

Desmond's eyes went wide when he felt an egg enter him. He'd expected a fluid climax from Anubis, like a human's but fiery-hot perhaps. Apparently he had a lot to learn about the physiology of Royal Imperials.

His bewilderment was eased by the dragon's tongue reassurring over the mate-bite. Another egg came, and a third soon after. The sensation was strange, but oh-so-wonderful too.

Each egg rolled heavy over his prostate as it was deposited, and then over something else, a spot deeper inside him that Desmond had never known before. The fourth egg was the final straw, and he jerked on the sheets, spurting white onto Anubis's dark scales.

Then his mate nudged him. Spent as he was from the intense orgasm, he still found the strength to turn over, body assuming a face-down-ass-up position automatically. The eggs slid further into him, slowly until seeming to lodge in a spot behind his navel.

Once the eggs are deposited, a spurt of that hot fluid Desmond craved is released, meant to trigger hormones and help fertilize the eggs.

Anubis tongue slithered down to clean the fluids his own mate had released. Laving over skin and purring at the taste.

It's 5 minutes before Anubis slowly begins to soften and pull out. Licking at the slick hole to relax his Dragonborn.

Rumbling a pleased vibrato, the Royal laid down, curling around his mate.

"Are you well Habibi?"

The hot splash after the eggs makes Desmond quiver. If he hadn't cum already, that would have done it. He can feel the dragon's essence going in deep to flow around the eggs, a pleasant fullness swirling in his stomach. Anubis lazily lapped up the human's spunk while Desmond breathed slowly in and out, gradually coming down from the high of mating.

They stayed locked together a while longer. Just when it was starting to get uncomfortable, Anubis pulled out, licked Desmond clean, and curled around him protectively.

"I'm good," he said when Anubis asked after his status. He slowly moved to lie against Anubis, and put a cautious hand on his navel, which he thought seemed to be bloated out an inch or so.

"I shall take you to the bathing chambers after your rest. Much is bound to leak."

He settles down, eye lids drooping and his breathing beginning to slow down. A short nap should suffice, they'd have to attend the Solstice of Soleilduin soon.

Zélith peeked inside, bringing a warm cloth and small water bucket of hot water. She rung out the small square of fabric, rubbing it over Anubis scales to clean parts of him.

Desmond felt a strange mix of exhausted and excited, but the exhaustion won out. He settled into Anubis's warm underbelly, pulling a wing gently to cover himself.

Anubis tugs up the blankets, using said wing for extra warmth, sleeping through the hottest part of the day as noon rolled around and the air became cool.

He doesn't wake until Zélīth is nudging at him, setting out silken robes for Desmond beside the bed. Anubis yawned widely.

"Wake now my lizard boys. Ti's time to prepare."

Desmond was delicately shaken awake by the vibrations of Anubis' yawn. He sat up and smiled sheepishly at Zélīth. "I should clean up a bit before we go, huh?" He pushed himself to his feet and started shuffling toward the bathing chamber.

Anubis stretched, practically rolling off the bed with a soft thump, he sluggishly moved after Desmond, tongue flicking as lidded eyes were not yet awake.

The dragon moved slower than Desmond. The reason being his body hadn't come into contact with sunlight yet. Dragons are like most reptiles depending on the species. They're slower when cold, so warning up in the sun is a better solution.

Desmond stood under the small waterfall and let it quickly rinse away the accumulated smell of sex and sweat, then used careful little fire blasts to help dry off faster.

He pecked a kiss to Anubis's nose on returning to the bedchambers, and smiled at his sleepiness. "Let's get moving, mate of mine."

He picked up the outfit, shining white with designs resembling flames or sunrays, and slipped it on. "Oh... very nice."

Anubis puffed softly, little curls of smoke wafting from his nostrils. He basked in the shaft if sunlight coming into the room, body warming up.

Stretching his wings out, the heavy reptile lifted his head and yawned wide, rows of jagged teeth on display. The way he yawned though, displayed just how much he could open his jaws without unhinging them.

Shaking off, he waited for his mate.

It felt strange to call him that. But he is pleased when the man calls him his mate. Such early loyalty. He is a fortunate catch.

The way the outfit looks on his Desmond is breathtaking.

Desmond smooths the cloth down his body. There's a slight bit of unsettled-odd feeling in his gut, but perhaps that's to be expected seeing as a load of dragon eggs has been freshly implanted there.

He takes a breath and looks over to Zélīth. "Does Anubis need to get dressed up too, or just me?"

Zélīth glanced up after trying to put a scarf around her head, it would hide the scars from those who would likely see through the Glamour.

"Well, he does have ornaments upon his horns. Some metal bands to his legs. A few stringed trinkets round his neck, but mostly bells."

The bells tinkled when Anubis moved, he'd already gone to his hoard. Having increased in size till he was quite huge.

The woman is dressed in the cloth of her clan. Nomadic garb, a slim dress with slits in either side to allow for legs to move freely and thighs to be flashed.

Tiny crystal anklets and bits of handmade jewelry. Including a wooden amulet, carved into the crest of her family.

The Keeper's hair is done up too. Festive paints on her face.

"You look nice." Desmond smiles. "Really nice." He brushes a hand gently over her bescarfed hair, as if to silently say that he doesn't think the covering is necessary. "So, shall we get going?" He looks over to Anubis. "We're flying there, right?"

Zélīth blushes, shyly responding to the compliment.

"And you are quite radiant Desmond. I see the cloth fits well."

The Keeper waits for Anubis who lowers his head.

"Of course! On foot it would take a day or so. But we have your mate here."

The King Imperial purred, sniffing his love and carefully nosing him. Checking to see if he's alright afore taking off.

"We shall depart!"

He climbs quickly up to the hole in the ceiling. Flapping to get lift. Making certain his mate is alright. Then, letting loose a roar, Anubis dove down the cliff side of the hill. Rising on warm air currents.

Desmond clambered up aboard Anubis and held tight to his massive neck. Zélīth behind him held Desmond's shoulders as they departed the caverns. He saw the great vast landscape of Skyrim spread out before him. It was a breathtaking sight, no matter how often he'd seen it before. And seeing it from atop a dragon in flight was an experience in itself.

Anubis flew down low, tail skimming over a small lake. Gliding above the water as he banked enough to the left to dip his wing in the water.

Rising on a warmer air current, the Egyptian Imperial slowed once he got over the few hills.

The ride was smooth, Anubis moving through the air graceful and unrushed. "This is real nice," Desmond said, loudly so his voice would carry over the wind around them. "I bet only a handful other humans ever rode on a dragon."

"You are quite right." Zélīth agrees. "Only a Paladin was able, back when the Golden Age of dragon kind was here."

In the near distance he saw what must be the festival; a mass of colorful tents and flags, crowds of people, and large ceremonial fires. "So, as the like, guest of honor at this thing, what do I do once we get there?"

Anubis landed in the cover of trees. Careful not to land hard or risk his mate falling off. Zélīth stayed on Anubis.

"We shall come when the sun is high. Enjoy yourself. Your presence shall be a surprise. Do not tell them who you are. Not until I come for you."

Anubis licked Desmond's cheek. Jumping high to fly off towards another spot.

Desmond laughed at the lick, and gave a quick kiss back. "Yours," he called into the sky as they left.

He watched them shrink away into the sky a minute or so before turning and heading toward the fest.

The people welcomed him, apparently not recognizing the famed Dragonborn since he wasn't in his usual armor and the long flowing sleeves of the robe hid his distinctive tattoo.

They hadn't slept too too long after coupling, it seemed, for the festival proper hadn't started yet. Desmond wondered when Anubis would make his appearance, and how the people would react.

The sun reached its high point. A large sundial displaying the needle at approximately 12:00 exactly. A bell sounded out and surprised murmurs and whispers emanated from the crowds splitting to let someone through.

Zélīth walked down the middle of the festival. Heading towards a hill where stone pillars stood around a small bonfire.

Behind her were people dressed in white. Worshippers of Soleilduin. Many of them carried disks that were carved into symbols of the sun.

Zélīth came up to Desmond. "Take the hidden paths. When the dance begins, make yourself known to them. Walk into the fire. It shan't burn you."

Desmond nodded understanding. As Zélīth walked on, he slipped stealthily through the many people, exiting the crowd to hide behind the pillars and await his cue.

Zélīth came to the peak of the pillars. Dropping a spark into the wood from her hand.

One man blew a large horn to call everyone to the hill. The sun rising just above the pillars.

She waited for the music to begin. Glancing to see Desmond as the fire behind her ignited. She began to dance. Body moving fluidly, grace in every movement.

She took off her scarf and began to use it as she moved. A breeze blew, the sound of Anubis wings. He wasn't seen.

Zélīth began to sweat, the heat of the fire and the water her body produces as she spun beginning to melt the Glamour from her face.

There were gasps as the scars appearance is revealed. She became nervous as she noticed. Zélīth looked back, looking for Desmond, fear in her eyes.

Desmond slipped out from his hidden place, doing his best to move in rhythm with the music, and shot her a smile for reassurance. His dance wasn't near as graceful as hers; he hoped it was graceful enough to suffice.

By now the firepit was blazing, and Desmond was half-soaked in sweat as he stepped nearer to it. He felt the waves of heat emanating out, and his self-preservation reflex almost stopped him for a moment. But he had faith in what Zélīth had said, so he closed his eyes and walked into the blaze.

The heat intensified, but there was no pain. Desmond wondered if his robe was burning away or if it was immune as well, but he couldn't make himself look down to check.

The fire had changed colour when he stepped in, blazing around him to form the shape of a dragon's head.

Zelith continued to dance till the music reached a climax and she froze in place, arms raised to the sun as she bent backwards. A sort of hymn began, the people in white robes circling around the fire to sing. Zelith dropped her scarf, revealing the rest of her scars.

Anubis appeared, flying overhead with a gigantic roar, his shadow blocking the sun until he circled around and lifted every single one of his scales to catch and reflect the sunlight.

Landing with an earth shaking thud, he's at full size, skin glinting gold and shining in the sun. He bowed to Desmond. "Soleilduin."

Desmond heard the crowd ooh in awed delight and he opened his eyes just as the dragon swooped down. He looked more radiant than ever, almost glowing in the full sunlight, and with Desmond's colorful fire reflecting off the scales as well.

"Anubis," Desmond said in answer, bowing back. His voice was meek; he couldn't help but feel a bit insignificant next to this tremendous creature, far larger than any other dragon he'd seen before. But quickly he gathered his voice and spoke up a little louder: "Anubis. My King."

A few robed people stepped forward. Their faces painted and symbols tattooed all over their skin.

Everyone had frozen when Desmond said that.

"Is that the Dovakin?"

Whispers began to arise until Anubis lifted his head and let out a deep rumble that vibrated the air.

Those covered in whitened robes turned to Desmond and Zélīth bowing deeply.

"Behold! The Keeper of the Golden One !"

"Tis the Dragonborn of Soleilduin! Behold he who brings light!"

The surprise of the people around them is very obvious, different reactions on every face.

Zélīth stepped into the fire with him. Anubis blew his own flames around them, hues of every colour sparking in the pyre.

Desmond waved at the crowd as if to say "Yes, it's me, Dovahkiin is also Soleilduin." He wasn't sure how to react to the bowing and worshipping; practically his whole life had taught him to avoid being the center of attention. Being a Queen was going to take some getting used to.

The fire explodes into a brilliant circle, binding and weaving around Anubis and Desmond.

"The King has found his Queen! I am their Keeper. By birthright I bind myself to them and in doing so pass on the King's heart to his mate!"

Zélīth took Desmond's hand, her opposite appendage touching Anubis' nose.

Motioning for Desmond to follow. She walked out the fire. Anubis slithered around it. The robed ones formed a line on either side.

"Walk through. They shall bestow a crown of life upon you."

Zélīth walked down the middle towards a woman who wore a hooded robe embroidered in gold. As she walked, a crown of feathers and roses is placed on her head. Hands cautiously reaching out to barely touch her so that they too may have good fortune bestowed.

They would do the same for Desmond, under the watchful eyes of Anubis.

Desmond smiled and said thanks to the one who placed the crown on him, and she blushed with overflowing joy.

The crown was weaved of flowerbuds, feathers, and flexible twigs, and felt so light he thought it might blow away in a stiff breeze. He waved to his adoring fans as he walked on. Some reached out to touch him as well, brushing fingers on his sleeve, the enchanted cloth wholly unaffected by the fire.

Zélīth giggles, waiting off to the side. Anubis has what one could only describe as bright paints splashed upon his scales in the form of powder.

Sneezing he shook off the excess. A procession formed behind Desmond. Zélīth took his hand. Motioning to walk down the hill, it signified the rising and setting of the new sun.

Once at the bottom the people dispersed and the Keeper let out an excited noise.

"Now the fun begins! There is much to try Desmond!"

"So, we're... dragon-married now, huh." Desmond smiled up at Anubis and brushed off a bit of the paint-powder from his snout. "Everything's happening so fast," he said quietly, putting a hand on his stomach for a moment. "But... it feels right."

They walked on for a bit, heading towards a large firepit with many meats cooking over it. "Man, I could go for a whole plate of that. Or several plates." Desmond laughed. "Well, I am, y'know, eating for five."

Anubis wrinkles his snout, a small suppressed sneeze coming out in the form of a large squeak and puff of air.

The King rumbled, lowering his gigantic head to snuffle and nudge his mate forward.

"There is no shame in the hunger of a new Queen."

Anubis began to shrink, clouds of golden sand swirling in what could be described as a small scale tornado. Many stopped to watch as this is the first time they will ever see the visage of the King.

Walking out of the cloud, Anubis pressed to Desmond's back, jet black hands coming to rest on his mate's waist and stomach.

Voice tinged with honey sweet tone and curling in a rumbling husk.

" 'ahlan habib —"  
(Hello love—)

Zélīth gaped.

"—tis a pleasure to appear as I am to you."

Anubis murmured in Desmond's ear. He slipped away to do as he had stated, gathering a large plate of various meets and bringing it before the Dragonborn.

"These are roasted to perfection. Quite scrumptious."

He motions for his mate to sit beside him.

Desmond would have thought he'd experienced enough weird shit in his lifetime that nothing else could astonish him, but still a gasp of slight surprise escaped him at seeing the dragon take human form. And a really rather impressive human form, too: some six-and-a-half feet tall, with wild dark hair blowing in the breeze. He looked like a fucking supermodel, except for the pitch-black color of his hands and forearms. Desmond watched in silent awe as the man glided through the crowd and came back with food for him.

He sat down and ran his fingers over Anubis' hands, the skin brilliantly dark, similar to his dragonscales. "Your human form is... awesome."

Anubis practically preened. A rough purr coming out when contact is made, his mate's hands feel pleasant on his skin.

"I've forgotten how it feels to be in this body. Such sensitivity to touch and heat."

He nibbled his own piece of food. Sharp teeth tearing through easily.

Desmond took a piece of meat and started to chew, then looked up at him and grinned. "There a way I can turn into a dragon form?"

The (now a man) Egyptian snorted. Golden scales gleamed on his cheekbone from the light of the fire as the sun began to lower. "Yes, though it takes practice and much energy afore enacting it. One can achieve such a state. Also depends upon the will of your soul. Conflict within shall disrupt the connection if one doesn't have peace with said spirit, though I am certain your namesake is quite pleased."

Anubis sidled closer, a possessive hiss dying on his tongue when he spies a few women and men approaching with awe. They didn't deliberately come forward. Fidgeting and stealing glances at the Dovakin and his mate.

"They wish to speak, queries upon their minds. Do you desire to settle them?"

Eyeing them as Zélīth sat cross legged on Desmond's opposite side.

"Perhaps they have queries concerning the presence of our Keeper."

The dragon-man mused to himself. Eating another morsel and picking up a particularly juicy one to give to his mate.

Desmond slowly finished chewing the wad of meat while he looked over the people around them, their eyes glittering with curiousity. "Umm," he finally said, "hello all. Do you have questions?"

"Dovahkiin," one man said cautiously, "It is an honor to lay eyes upon you. I, Alain of Windhelm, offer my most heartfelt congratulations on your mating."

"T-thanks," Desmond said.

Alain glanced once again at Zélīth. "I had heard that the clan of Dragon Keepers was gone from this world. It is good to see that proven untrue."

Zélīth raised an unimpressed brow. A low sigh, the magick keeping her scars hidden was back in place again. Only the robed acolytes had seen the damage.

"I am the last. Though I have heard rumours of an elder from my clan having survived perhaps you may tell me Alain what you know after the fires die and your people sleep."

That is all the Keeper wished to say. Standing to go get more foods for herself seeing as Anubis was caring for Desmond.

Anubis nuzzled Desmond's neck, exhaling slowly as he savoured his mate's scent. "Any other queries shall be for later. Be merry amongst one another."

The Egyptian dismissed the curious peoples who grumbled slightly but otherwise didn't complain.

"I am addicted to your warmth," The Egyptian Imperial says plainly.

Desmond curled up like a pampered cat, leaning into the King's strong broad chest. "You're pretty warm yourself. Which makes sense, because hey, fire-breathing dragon." He chuckled and stuffed another piece of meat in his mouth. "It's weird seeing people who aren't afraid of a dragon. They recognized you. They revere you." He craned his head back to look into Anubis' fierce blue eyes. "I think maybe some of them are jealous of me," he said with a small smile. "Especially since you revealed this hot human form."

Anubis frowned for a moment then snorted. An amused smirk gracing his features. He's never outright smiled before.

"Ti's strange to witness humans who do not covet my kind as trophies to hunt. Many of them have grown with the tales of my being upon their mothers tongues."

A low breath of steam escaped Anubis lips. Nuzzling and placing his arms around Desmond. Subtly the hands gently pressed to the mans stomach to feel where the eggs were at. A low hum of astonishment to feel the soft shells near the waist area.

"They barely remember any childhood memories of my arrival. In exchange for this domain I was too keep away enemies. Times grew dark with the appearance of Alduin. The golden age of my kind came to a violent end."

The Egyptian nibbles at another piece of meat. Licking off a drop that would have trailed down Desmond's chin.

"Jealousy hmm? Perhaps I shall... Stoke the flames."

Anubis didn't realize he'd made a pun.

Desmond felt safe and secure in his mate's thick arms; the light pressure on his stomach tickled him just right. "Well, it's good we found each other," he said. "Maybe this batch of eggs could start a new golden age."

"Perhaps they shall, tis truly fortune or fate that has allowed me to find you. Soleilduin."

When Anubis licked over his chin, Desmond seized the opportunity, holding him close and pushing into his lips for a warm kiss. The meaty flavor lingering on his tongue mingled with scents of smoke and incense.

Said scents of smokey incense came from Anubis. His scent is different than when he's a dragon. Heat of desert sands, spices, and incense is what made up his musk.

Anubis rumbled, pleased by his mates forwardness in such displays of affection.

Some of the curious crowdspeople were watching them from some yards away, and the manner in which Anubis caressed his mate's midsection set them abuzz with chatter.

"I think they're gonna figure out I'm pregnant already," Desmond said with a soft laugh.

"You bestow much credit amongst them. They shan't realize till it cannot be hidden."

Hands drifting up to caress Desmond's face. He kisses the man with calm passion. He could devour him right then and there, the taste of the meats mingling on their tongues.

Anubis craves his mate in a way he is familiar with. Murmuring words of Arabic endearments.

"Leave them to their suspense. The most they know is that I wish to create a new clutch with you. As far as they know it hasn't yet come to pass."

Tone mischievous and a glint of trickery in his eye. The King brushed his lips in a ghostly kiss to Desmond's jaw, nipping his neck.

Hands began to wander subtly... Anubis knows he craves to bed his mate once again but in this form. Idly wondering how that will go.

"All righty then. Our little secret, for now." Desmond pulled him closer for more kissing and intimacy. He, too, was imagining what it would be like to make love with the human-shape dragon.

All is fine whilst the people make merry and whisper about the King Egyptian Imperial mating the Dovakiin. Of course the dragon-man blatantly ignored them.

The half-cleared plate of meat was forgotten beside them for now; at this moment they're more hungry for each other. As a dragon Anubis' jaws can crush the bones of huge beasts, but the little lovebites he gives to Desmond are so gentle, so delightful.

Everything is fine until Zélīth freezes. She's standing in front of the bonfire, activity had died down as people began to settle. Anubis tensed, hairs standing on end. Growling out loud.

Desmond twined his fingers through his mate's hair and was about to go in for another, deeper kiss, but then Anubis' growl alerted him and he looked around to try and see what was wrong.

"Tis a shame. How hard it must be to see me here."

A man comes out the shadows clothed in rogue garments. Stepping into the light of the fire a mere few feet in front of Zélīth who backed up.

Everyone is silent.

"What is it hmm~? Cat got your tongues? Or maybe I am uninvited. Tell me—ah why didn't I get an invitation? I'm not a rude sort of guest."

The man glances around.

"No one, anyone? Oh I guess I am unwelcome here. I do not blame you, fire does tend to hurt... Or in your case—" The stranger looks straight at Zélīth. "—burn oh so badly."

Zélīth shakes her head, hands clenching in fists and beginning to tremble. Her eyes are wide.

"No—leave. You must leave. Go away."

Anubis stood with a snarl. Standing in front of Desmond with a hiss.

"You dare return to my domain? You are intruding my territory! Get out or I'll tear your throat into a new trinket for my Keeper."

Desmond got a bad feeling in his heart the moment that man stepped into view, but he wasn't completely sure until the stranger threw that ominous look and comment at Zélīth. At that point, he knew in his soul who this was, and he stood up and bared his teeth. "Alduin, you better leave right the fuck now or we'll both kick your ass!"

"Oh shut up Dovakiin. You have something... precious... To protect. Something to lose."

He stepped towards Zélīth. The Keeper frozen in fear. Anubis snarled louder. "Your quarrel is with I. Leave her be. Must you challenge a King? You shall rue the day you cross my Queen."

Alduin snorted. Brows rising then furrowing as the wind blew Desmond's scent towards him. The man hissed, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"No...It cannot be. Impossible for Soleilduin to live within such a weak vessel." He muttered to himself. He straightened and cocked his head, an evil smile on his face.

"Zélīth my love. You still look oh so beautiful but time hasn't healed all wounds has it? As for you your Majesty the King—" Alduin says with exaggerated flattery. "—I challenge your union with this so called Dragonborn. If my demands are not met, expect a very bad event to unfold."

Right when Alduin reached for Zélīth, Anubis roared. Jumping high in the air, a blur of movement as he increased to full size and thudded hard against the ground, massive head near the Keeper and body standing over Desmond.

People screamed. Alduin himself reverted to a dragon, screeching at Anubis and breathing fire at everyone within the vicinity. The robed worshippers of Soleilduin rushed to evacuate as many people as they could reach.

Zélīth remained still, falling to her knees and reliving what Alduin had done to her as Anubis leaps to fight the opposing dragon. The clash of heavy scaled bodies smashing into each other echoed through the festival.

Desmond rushed over to Zélīth, crouching beside her, and glad to find she was unhurt. Physically unhurt, at least, for it looked like some major PTSD shit was happening in her mind. Desmond touched her shoulder gently. "It's fine, he won't hurt you anymore. We'll protect you."

He felt vulnerable barefoot in the sheer white gown, with none of his usual weapons or armor. However, if Anubis needed aid in the fight, he could always rely on spells and dragon shouts.

He looked up at the two beasts brawling in the sky. Blasts of fire singed the treeline, burning huge oaks like mere matchsticks. A vicious bodyslam from Anubis knocked Alduin to the ground only twenty feet away, but he quickly sprang back into the air with a roar.

"C'mon, Zél, let's get to a safe distance."

She mumbled words of distress and fright. Clinging to Desmond and whimpering when she heard the screech of Alduin.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

Burying her face into Desmond's shoulder as they walked, body shaking in the vivid memory of pain and fire.

Anubis managed to get his jaws around Alduins hindquarters, wrenching the dragon off his feet and dragging him into a sort of wrestling match. Anubis dug into the sandy ground with his own feet and jerked his head, keeping Alduin from getting up.

Zélīth gasped as Anubis basically dragged Alduin under the sand. Their struggles shaking the ground as dust kicked up in thick clouds.

A man came by with a horse and carriage, urging the Dovakiin and the Keeper inside before flicking the reigns. The horse wasted no time in going fast as it could whilst pulling.

Desmond hesitated a little before getting in the carriage, not feeling right separating from his mate, but he pushed through the hesitation and got in. The horse sped off at a rapid pace, wheels clattering angrily over rocks and bumps in the landscape. Desmond wished for a seatbelt as his stomach roiled with the turbulence.

However, his mildly upset stomach was nothing compared to Zélīth's current state. She looked pale as a sheet, grasping tightly to Desmond's gown and still mumbling to herself.

Desmond stroked her hair. "Are you going to be all right?"

His question echoed in the memory she relives. The first days of courting, how Alduin called to her so fiercely.

She had danced around the fire with her fellow sisters, giggling and twirling. Having the time of her life to be finally included with the older girls around the summoning bonfire.

She was the youngest of the lot. It had been a secret to let her dance with them, she wasn't of age and hesitant about being betrothed to a dragon without ever knowing the embrace of a man or another woman.

All of her problems forgotten as she imitates the excited calls the girls yelled out to get the attention of the dragons lurking in the darkness.

They hadn't expected Alduin to appear. Much less so to choose Zélīth to court. She was only 18, she wasn't supposed to be dancing amongst the others until she turned 20.

But one couldn't protest the decision of a dragon. So she went with him. And he had been sweet in a way, doting and spoiling her until the time came to mate.

Zélīth hadn't known it would end in agony and a desecrated village.

Shuddering and snapping to reality. She gasped and curled against the familiar man next to her. "I don't want to die. I don't want to burn. Don't let them burn!"

Lingering still in that memory. She slowly looked at Desmond with terror in her eyes. In this moment the Keeper wasn't the strong woman and scarred survivor, she was the frightened young girl ripped away from everything she knew.

Desmond held her close, arms cocooning her in safety, patting her back and saying soothing words. "You're fine. That's all in the past. He won't hurt you anymore."

He stole a glance back to try and see how Anubis was doing, but they'd rounded a bend past a forested hill, so nothing was visible except brief glimpses of fast-moving dragon in the far-off sky.

As they rode on, Zélīth fell asleep holding tight to Desmond. Her Glamour was no longer working, the scars visible.

Anubis flew fast, heading in the same direction of the carriage afore he drove down into a sand dune and burrowed underground.

He'd been injured in the fight, furiously tunneling his way to where his mate would be.

The carriage driver stopped at a small town near the mountains, hopping off and opening the door to peek inside.

"We're here! The ladies will be out ta' help ya'. I'll run a bath for the both of you. Looks like you'll need it."

The carriage driver was Quentin. He grinned and sauntered off whilst a few women came to help the two, fussing over the Dragonborn and the Keeper.


	5. Reunion

Anubis appeared days later, blood and sand caked in his scales. He looked tired. Huffing out a puff of steam

Same as every one of the past few days, Desmond was up on the small watchtower at the edge of town, solemnly keeping an eye out for his mate. When he saw Anubis approaching, he cried out in joy and hurried down to meet him.

"Anubis!" He hugged the dragon's muzzle, then pulled back and looked him over, concerned at his condition. "God, that asshole really fucked you up... I'm sorry I didn't help in the fight."

Anubis lays down with a thud, another cloud of steam. It came out of his nose in clouds. Sides heaving as he panted. "Tis alright Desmond. He was after you. He would not say why but he requires the Keeper for it."

A small crowd of people gasped, one came forward with what looked to be a long bath brush and a bucket of water. "Alrighty y'all don't just stand there like a couple of cows! Get to work!" she called.

The dragon growled at the old woman who came to wash his scales, hissing in pain when the brush goes over a spot of missing scales. The skin smooth but tender and raw.

"He got you good! If you look like this I wonder what you did to him."

The grin she got in answer was terrifying.

Desmond revved up a healing spell and aimed it at the injured spot. Yeah, perhaps Anubis already used some healing magic of his own and this wouldn't do anything to further help, but he figured it was worth a shot. "We were so worried, with every hour you were gone," he said in a shaky voice. "I held out hope though. Because... I could kinda still feel you. Out there somewhere. But I wasn't sure if you maybe were captured by Alduin, or wounded real bad and not gonna make it back." He reached out a hand to stroke the edge of one wing.

"So... Did ya beat him?" He didn't expect a yes answer- people had always said only the Dragonborn could defeat Alduin- but people mostly didn't know a creature like Anubis existed. What little he'd seen of the Royal's power so far was truly awe-inspiring.

"I apologize for causing such sorrows my mate."

Hissing from the stinging in response to the healing Desmond attempted. The Egyptian Imperial let out a heavy bark of anger.

"That cunning snake escaped afore I could punish him. Though I did inflict damage upon his wings. He won't be flying for awhile."

Anubis begins to shrink, smaller and smaller till he's the size of a house cat. Then to the size of an iguana.

"Good work, then we won't have to worry about more attacks for now." Desmond picked Anubis up and settled him into the interior of his jacket, a nice one lined with elk fur he'd been given by the villagers. "You feel kinda cold; lemme warm you up." He held the dragon close against his chest, thinking perhaps his recuperation might be sped up by added heat. Under the jacket Desmond still wore the gown from the mating ceremony, though it had been washed in the intervening days.

The villagers watched with muted awe at the size transformation, and then at the casual informality with which Desmond handled the dragon.

Desmond turned and headed toward the cabin he and Zélīth were lodged in. "Have you had anything to eat lately? I shot down some nice fat pheasants and cooked 'em up this morning."

Purring loudly. Desmond feels very warm to the cold reptile.

Anubis didn't have to answer. His stomach rumbled and the dragon poked his head out at the mention of food.

His mate can cook! Surely he has chosen a great Queen. Noticing the mating robes and practically preening. Though something odd catches his attention.

Were Desmond's pectorals always this soft?

Desmond smiled and petted Anubis, rubbing his frilled head with a thumb, feeling the pleasant vibration of his purrs. "Yeah, let's get some food in you, then maybe lay down, have a nice cuddle..." He so far hadn't noticed any changes to his body aside from heightened hunger. Perhaps it was because he'd been so worried for Anubis these past days.

Anubis leaned into the thumb rubbing his head. Frills rising halfway as he rumbled. Many mistook him for a cat before they caught a glimpse of the smaller reptile.

Having climbed out to ride Desmond's shoulders, his long tail curled around the man's neck like a scarf. 

"Laying with you is the only activity I desire to enact today."

The dragon rubbed his head against his mates cheek, chittering and fluttering his wings to keep balance.

"Yeah, sounds real good." Desmond stroked sensually under Anubis' chin. "I mean, that is the traditional thing couples do right after their wedding. We kinda got interrupted by some bastard picking a fight, heh."

"A confectionery moon akin to honey is how humans term it ye—sss?" The scratch under the chin caused him to lose focus for a moment, leaning into it like a cat and one of his feet twitching in an urge to peddle at the feeling of that spot being caressed.

Two children passing by on the street corner spotted Anubis and made sounds of delight. "A baby dragon!? When did-"

"No, no!" Desmond cut in with a cackle. "It's Anubis; he can change his size. That's yet another one of his awesome powers."

Disappointed and embarrassed, the children apologized, and the older one of them bowed a little before dragging his brother along to wherever they were headed.

"Geez, they really thought I somehow already had a baby with you? Are those kids idiots? I mean it's only been a few days."

"The offspring are merely excited my love, they sense when there are more to come as it is their way." Anubis snorted. "Do not chide them so, tis rare to see my kind and not be afraid. They have grown up with tales of hatchlings raised alongside humans."

Desmond bent his head to whisper to Anubis. "Um, while we're on the topic, how long do dragon babies take, generally?"

Head cocked in semblance of an interested canine, the Egyptian Imperial King crawled into Desmond's clothes and rumbled to the man's stomach. Head poking out to answer.

"It depends upon the body. For us dragons it takes 3 months generally. Though with Royals tis be 8 months."

He squints, nuzzling Desmond's softened chest.

"But you are Dragonborn, it may take merely a few weeks. Your spirit supplies the young the energy needed to grow and harden the eggs afore laying them."

Seeing the building come into view, he wriggled in excitement for food and nesting with his mate. Blinking up at the Dovakiin and watching his reaction.

"Too much body heat shall soften the eggs and end in actually birthing the hatchlings. Royals also feed off the Queen's milk afore they are able to ingest solids."

"So basically... we don't know how long," Desmond said. "And we don't even know if they'll still be in the eggs when I have them. Geesh, okay. Well if they start hatching inside me I'm betting I'll notice that, I'll feel 'em wriggling around and stuff, heh, so it won't be a total surprise on their birthday."

"Tis certain that it won't take entirely the month since you are Dovakiin."

Desmond was silent and pensive for a few moments as he stepped through the door and set Anubis on a stool. "When you say 'the Queen's milk'... you don't mean, like, from here?" He put a hand to his chest. Then his eyes went wide. "Ohmygod." He moved his hand around and pressed in at various points. "Ohmygod... so yes, fuck, it is gonna be milk from here." He was trying desperately not to look horrified.

Shivering at the change in temperature, the frills on his head rose up to absorb more heat. Lowering them after a few moments.

Anubis squeaked out a laugh, leaping onto the table and increasing to house cat size. "You did not expect such changes. Mayhap I should have told you afore our mating?" 

Desmond palpated his barely-there bosom a bit more. "This feels so weeeeird. And I- I never in a million years woulda thought dragons even made milk!" He sighed and sat down. "Yeah, I might've appreciated a heads up, but it's fine, I can deal."

Sniffing the air, Anubis began to chitter and squeak. Pouncing off the table and landing on a rat which he swallowed whole.

When Anubis gulped down the rat, Desmond smiled. "Oh yeah you're hungry, I was gonna feed ya." He got up and starting looking through the cupboards. "Zélīth! Where'd you put that pheasant? Oh yeah by the way, Anpu's back!"

"New things to learn everyday Desmond."

Zélīth swished her hand, the oven in the kitchen swung open to reveal the roasted pheasant. She smiled towards Anubis. "I hope your...Battle with that... that..."

Anubis spoke for her. "That vile lizard which shan't be named."

"Yes. I see your mate has started producing sustenance for the fledglings already. Doth the tenderness of thy breasts wreak unsightly horror?" She was teasing. She knew but had forgotten to tell him of the changes.

Desmond laughed self-consciously. "It's not that bad, I guess; I just hella didn't expect it so it freaked me the fuck out." He took the platter of pheasant and placed it before Anubis. "Y'know what else I didn't expect?" He tapped the side of his head. "Developing a kinda psychic mind-bond with you. Is that a normal thing between dragon mates? Or something special with Royals only? Either way, I kinda like it."

Tilting his head, the dragon chuffed contently. "For lesser dragons it is merely empathic. For a Royal it is a far stronger bond. Hence why we only mate for life."

Being bonded to a terrible partner would not do. Its happened once amongst Royals, judging from the grimace on Anubis snout.

Dainty and mindful of table side manners, the dragon gingerly takes a few pieces as the pheasant had been cut. Once he gets a good quantity, the Egyptian Imperial digs right into his meal with a yipping noise.

"Man, you're making me hungry just watching you eat that. Well, no, actually it's these guys making me hungry," Desmond said, laughing and patting his tummy. He tore off a pheasant leg for himself, chewed and swallowed a large hunk of it.

Anubis looked at Desmond, the dragons cheeks stuffed with meat as he munched and steam began to billow out of his nose. Relaxing and huffing Zélīth raised a brow at them devouring the pheasant. "Anpu, do not do that, you will only make yourself hungry more."

"Oh and Zél, guess what?" Desmond said. "We don't gotta worry about Alduin for a while; Anubis said he fucked him up pretty good."

The Keeper stiffened as she looked through the cupboard for cups to make herbal tea. "That is... good.."

Desmond couldn't possibly miss her body language at Alduin's name. "Zél, are you okay?" he asked carefully. "Do you need me to, like, not even mention him anymore? Because I can totally understand that."

"I am quite fine I just... I must take time to restore inner peace to my center." She lifted a steaming cup of tea. Her hand trembling before the Keeper composed herself and the hand steadied. "I shall be upstairs in my chambers if you need me. There is much I must do."

Zélīth pecked Desmond's cheek and gave a teasing grin at his chest, whispering to him before she left. "You'll need a massage soon. Soreness comes with it."

Anubis watched her go. "She requires solitude to center herself. Do not be alarmed."

"All right," Desmond said, watching Zélīth retreat up the staircase. Then he looked over at Anubis. "It's been tough on her, not having you around. And tough on me too."

He finished off the pheasant leg in a minute or so, and then started stroking the dragon's head and down his back. "So, are you feelin' better, with food in ya now? Feelin' well enough for some, y'know, honeymoon nesting activity?" He grinned. "Apparently I need a massage, Keeper's orders."

He's quiet when Desmond says that, contemplating. Blinking when he's stroked, pleasant feeling the way his hands run lightly down the dragons back. Anubis trilled softly. "That is the goal. Let us retire to our chamber." Immediately crawling into Desmond's robe, he curled against the warmth of the Dragonborn.

A quick little laugh came from Desmond, chest tickled by the dragon. He hugged Anubis' lithe little form close and headed into the bedroom. It wasn't as large a bed as the one in his chambers back in the mountain cavern, but it was large enough for two full-grown men to share comfortably. The villagers, eager to serve the Queen, had provided many soft blankets to protect him from the harsh cold nights.

He settled into the midst of those blankets now and toed his shoes off. "D'you wanna get into a little bigger size, mate?" There was still a little glimmer of happy wonder in his voice when he said "mate". "Maybe back into human form again? I didn't get a lot of time to appreciate that form before."

A happy cawing noise came out upon seeing the soft blankets upon the bed. A wriggle of excitement as the dragon leapt out of his mates robe.

"Tis fine material for nesting."

He rumbled as his claws kneaded the blankets like that of a cat. Turning his head almost in a full 360, Anubis cocked his head.

"Very well. I cannot deny my Queen. Tis our moon of honey yes?"

This time there is no swirling sand, that had been for show and because he hadn't changed in a long time since before the Solstice of Soleilduin. Instead the Egyptian Imperial grew in size to about the equivalent of his human appearance.

The black scales fell off to reveal smooth tanned skin as bones broke and adjusted inside. Said black scales dissipated into embers or wisps of smoke.

Horns receded and hair sprouted, snout shrinking into a human face. Burning ember eyes cooled into pale ice hues.

In place of the dragon is the King now a man. All four of his fangs stay sharp. And his tongue... well the Dragonborn will learn soon enough it hasn't reduced in length.

Laying down on top of his mate, Anubis is careful not to press his full weight on Desmond's stomach, laying partially on his side to spoon and bury his nose into the man's hair to smell him

Desmond watched with stars in his eyes. Once that part of the transformation was complete, he reached out and stroked Anubis' face, feeling how different it was from the hard scaling of his usual body. "You're beautiful." He moved closer and hugged him briefly just as the wings were shrinking down to nothing. "You're beautiful in both forms."

He stood up just long enough to slip out of his gown, then laid down with a smile. Through their bond, he could feel Anubis' arousal and intense yearning.

When Anubis curled close and smelled his hair, Desmond laughed with delight, and wiggled closer to him.

The movement brushed Anubis' member against Desmond's thigh. He felt a rush of heat in his core, and a slight wetness starting to leak out from behind.

Stifling a groan, Anubis could smell the moisture gathering betwixt Desmond's thighs.

Licking his lips, the Egyptian husked out quietly, hands caressing and moving upwards to massage Desmond's pectorals.

"Mayhap you desire me to pleasure in this form?" Anubis murmured this in the man's ear, laying butterfly kisses to Dovakiins temple, behind his ear, and the nape of his neck. Brushing his lips over Desmond's jawline. "You are stunning and shall be absolutely breathtaking when you grow with my fledglings."

Desmond gasped in response to Anubis rubbing his chest. The touch wasn't just soothing, it was downright erotic. Hell, there was a plus side to this breast thing apparently! "Oh fuck yeah, let's do it." He moved again, arching his back to rub against Anubis more. "God you turn me on so much, I'm kinda embarrassed."

Hips twitching against the way his mate grinds into his hardening member. Anubis let out a low noise. "Glad to have such an influence my Habib."

Desmond loved the deep rich rumble of the King's voice as he kissed all over his head. At the mention of the fledglings, he moved a hand down to his stomach automatically, finding the small lumps and trying to imagine how it would feel when they grew bigger. For sure it would be bizarre, but he was comforted by Anubis declaring he would still find him attractive.

"Do you, uh, cum eggs every time?" he asked with an awkward laugh, still rutting his butt over the hardening dragon-dick. "Or only on special occasions?"

The question causes him to grind his length into the eager rump moving against him. One hand caressing downward to drag long fingers over Desmond's cock. The touch is feathery, meant to tease.

"No, I shan't be able to make my own for quite some time. Tis a survival mechanism. In case there are no Queens and my kin are dying out, I can mate with another King or common dragon 3 times."

There's a bit of somber tone to his answer. Desmond is truly the salvation his kind needed. All Anubis had done was transfer eggs he'd produced on his own. Had he not found Desmond, the Egyptian would be the one to carry and lay the brood. 

A sultry growl leaves his throat as the dragon man let's his free hand wander further down, trailing over Desmond's hip down to the wet entrance below. "Eager are we?"

Desmond still didn't entirely understand dragon physiology, but any further questions on the subject would have to wait until some other time. Right now he was all too flustered with heat and want, the teasing touches of his mate making him pant and groan. 

As Anubis moved his hand down over Desmond's hip, Desmond breathed heavily. "Y-yes, I'm... so ready. Mm..." He shifted and spread his legs apart for easier access, heart pounding in his chest.

Shifting his position, Anubis went from spooning to laying kisses down Desmond's body, nipping and sucking a few hickeys into his mates skin.

Trailing down to the Dragonborns thighs, the Egyptian locks eyes with his Queen. A wicked grin stretching across Anubis face, he gently bit the inner thighs, hands sliding up calves and under knees to lift and gently spread the legs apart.

Long fingers delicately move caress down to Desmond's arse. Cupping and giving a generous squeeze.

"Such curves, this is what you hide under that armour?"

Keeping his eyes on Desmond, the King lowers his head to lave his abnormally long tongue over his mate's hardened length. Going down till he reached the source of the wetness. Licking over it with a hum of appreciation. "You taste divine."

Anubis gave Desmond a mischievous look and buried his face betwixt the Dovakiins legs, licking at the wetness as much as he could.

It seems the dragon has kink for eating Desmond out. Dragging him closer, one hand is free to glide upwards and take hold of the neglected member, fingers stroking and teasing the head.

((Oh god Anubis took over he's a freak

The lovebites surprised Desmond, he'd been sure that Anubis would go straight into fucking him, but no, it looked like they were in for some extended foreplay first. The still-fanged teeth made the bites sharp, but still Anubis was gentle enough not to pierce skin.

Desmond grinned at the compliment to his ass. "Mm, I'll have even more curves to my body soon," he said in a sultry tone, running hands over the barely-there lump in his stomach. "Gonna swell up with your brood... so the whole world can see that I'm yours... Oh!"

Desmond's speech was cut off when Anubis started tongueing his cock. He was totally hard by now, and the Egyptian's tongue was so wonderfully warm, it was all he could do to not grab Anubis' head and just facefuck him raw.

A moment later the warmth moved downward to his ass, loud sounds of appreciation filling the air as Anubis lapped up his slick.

"God, fuck, you're- ohh!" Desmond couldn't get a coherent sentence out, especially not once Anubis began stroking him too. His hips jerked, trying to get the long tongue deeper in.

Anubis obliged, opening his mouth more to really eat up the slick, it tasted great.

The opposite hand moves to the wetness, getting covered in the fluids. Raising himself up, Anubis lifted his hand to lick off what accumulated.

Crawling up to brush his lips over Desmond's neck. He murmured in the man's ear. "Do you desire to be fucked into this bed?"

Letting go of the member he'd been jacking off, he laces his fingers through his mate's hands. Hips jerking as his member slid against the one below him.

Groaning, he growls. "Want to feel your warmth." Hips jerking again. Anubis girth next to Desmond's sparking with sensations. "Or... you'd like me to ride you instead? Be the first to fuck a King dragon?"

Ohh, the idea of turning the tables and fucking Anubis was enticing, but he would take up that offer some other day, Desmond decided. For half-a-second he worried that being "fucked into the bed", hard and rough and fast like he craved, might somehow hurt the eggs he was carrying, but that was a stupid thought- Anubis most obviously wanted their fledglings safe and he wouldn't have suggested anything dangerous to them.

"I need you inside me," he said insistently, squeezing his mate's hands tight. "I honest-to-god NEED it right now."

"Then I shall provide it."

Growling low, he pulled back and found Desmond's entrance, sliding in slowly to the hilt.

The dragon had to stop and adjust himself, giving a shallow thrust out of reflex. His hand tightened its hold in Desmond's grip. Not too tight. He didn't want to break his mates hand.

Anubis trembled, sheer force of will utilized to prevent himself from coming right then and there. Being human meant a whole load of sensitivity he wasn't used to. Peppering kisses down the Dragonborn's throat to nip his collarbones.

"Ready?"

Even though he'd been thoroughly licked, there was still ample fluid left to ease their coitus. Just as expected, Anubis was well-endowed even in human form. Desmond was so incredibly filled as the dragon slid gently in; a welcome feeling of bliss like a gnawing itch finally scratched. His breath trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

Anubis was trembling too, obviously holding back from his full strength. Desmond gave him a reassuring smile. 

{I'm good. You're not hurting me. I'm ready.}

He realized a second later.

{Woah. I'm... mind-talking. Through our bond.} His smile grew wider. {This is amazing.} 

A breath of laughter. Brief but bright and full of warmth.

{ 'aywa habibi. }  
 _(Yes love.)_

The dragon gave a particular thrust. Watching for any discomfort. Building a pace as he experimented for what Desmond liked and what drove him crazy.

Giving in when the urge grows and he thinks his mate is craving it. Snapping his hips with a roll to grind deep. Anubis groaned. Dirty talking through their bond.

{Imagine being so rotund with me fucking you like this. Having to breed you again and again. Just to satisfy your hunger.}

Panting and slipping a hand down to palm the Dovakiin's stomach gently. He growls deeply. Lowering himself to be directly against his love and burying his face into the man's shoulder as he pounded, the bed creaking and rocking violently.

The pleasure ramped up quickly as Anubis started pumping. Desmond panted with ecstasy, deep breaths drawing in the intense smell of his mate, the scent of their lovemaking.

{Oh, yes, yes this is good!!}

Anubis' long hair dangled down and brushed his sensitive chest, adding another sensation to the mix, making his nipples quickly harden.

{Shit, I'm already so close.}

His shaft pulsed, beads of precum dripping onto his stomach where Anubis was caressing.

Eyes closed, Desmond's head lolled back on the pillow, hips thrusting forward to meet his mate's movements. He'd be sore the next day, but it was so worth it. {Yes, give me your all; make me full! I'll carry as many little dragons as I can for you!}

((hot damn! DragonBorn on the streets and a freak in sheets

{If you wish for it I shall grant it.}

A groan and a sharper thrust at the image of his mate full of fledglings. A true brood mother. Panting lightly, working hard to drive in deep and grinding a little against Desmond's thrusts. Anubis cried out and bit down on a shoulder, trembling and growling.

A sheen of sweat built up on his tanned skin. Skin sliding on skin. 

{So be it! You are mine Dovakiin! To none but I you belong! Breed you immensely full to show the realm that you are carrying my fledglings!}

Finding the prostate, Anubis focused his pounding on that spot to drive Desmond to the brink. Mouthing up his neck and kissing him whilst spilling inside that tight hole. Stiffening as he came, hips jerking a few times.

The bite intensified their bond temporarily, and Desmond saw in his mind's eye the same thing Anubis was envisioning: his body heavy with eggs, belly round and breasts full, and being carried through town on the dragon's back, displayed with pride to the assembled commoners, and bedecked with jeweled garments that he barely fit into. Zélīth was there too on the fringes of the fantasy, walking beside them with a modestly-sized pregnancy herself and beaming with joy.

The image was alluring, but Desmond's vision shattered into stars the moment Anubis kissed him, long tongue diving into his mouth. He cried aloud and spasmed to climax, wrapping his arms around the Egyptian.

Pushing deep instinctively, Anubis eventually had to pull back for air, inhaling softly and pressing a chaste kiss to Desmond's temple.

Angling of the hips to slowly slip out as his member softened. A few drops escape, the dragon purred deeply. Nuzzling and rumbling as his body came down from the intense orgasm.

"Would you fancy a resting period?"

Anubis felt tired, lifting his body, groaning slightly as he sat up to look at his mate.

"You look utterly debauched. Perhaps I should do this every time when you need your massages."

Desmond gasped deep slow lungfuls of air as he came down from his climax. The dragon's seed felt so good inside him, warm and life-sustaining.

He sighed contentedly and gestured for Anubis to lie down beside him. "C... c'mere." His cheeks were flushed red and he had a giant grin. "Chest still a little sore. I still need that massage."

Laying next to Desmond, the dragon puffed out a cloud of warm steam from his mouth. 

Sitting back up, he slipped his arms under the man to lift him, attempting to put Desmond in his lap or at least having his back against the Egyptian's chest. It'd make it easier for massaging.

"A bath shall help as well no?"

Opening his mouth, the King Imperial let's off a sound similar to the deep bark of a dog. Hopefully the Keeper will hear him and set up a warm bath.

Desmond yawns and snuggles his back against Anubis' broad chest. "That was... so satisfying. Thank you." Now that he's sexually sated, the nerves in his chest are calmed down, and being massaged there is quite relaxing, rather than arousing.

"Ah, tis enjoyable to pleasure you. The sounds you make are exquisite." He murmured in response. Brushing his lips against Desmond's temple.

"You make some pretty nice sounds too, I gotta admit." Desmond sighs and touches his stomach, resting his hand there as Anubis rubs. Thinking about the young ones growing within. "Yeah. A bath sounds great."

"Zélīth is warming the waters." One hand slides down to grasp the Dovakiin's hand in it's grip. Placed right over the stomach and lacing slender fingers with his mate.

Desmond hums quietly, enjoying every touch. Comfortable and relaxed, his thoughts wander. "Hey, Anubis? These little ones-" he squeezes his mate's hand over his navel, "are they... genetically mine, at all? I mean like... you made the eggs, and you made the sperm... am I contributing anything besides my, uh, womb?" He turns his head to give Anubis a little inquisitive smile.

Still in post orgasm daze, Anubis blinked. It took a minute for the question to sink in....

Brows furrowed, he found it a slight challenge to think. Lips pursing. Blinking again.

That query was out of the blue but he can understand his mate's inquisitiveness.

"The eggs merely had naught but liquid within. Your seed was absorbed when I laid them within you, fertilizing them is merely to add my bloodline and a trigger for your body to do the rest."

A smirk graced his face, deviously giving Desmond a smug expression.

"The reason I even produced any was to be mated myself. Though the alterations of the circumstances has resulted in you carrying them instead of I. Had you fucked me instead I'd be the one to mother them."

Anubis doesn't pull his punches when he speaks. A feature that few are familiar with when asking a dragon a question. Desmond wanted answers, he'll blatantly give them.

Desmond listens intently to the full answer, and then nods. "Oh, neat. Not like it changes anything about how I feel about them. Just, well, genes an' bloodlines an' ancestry used to be a big part of my life, so it's something I wondered about." He gave Anubis a brief reassuring kiss.

"Ah, I forget that you are foreign to these lands." Anubis mused. Purring when kissed and nuzzling into Desmond's hair. Inhaling the man's scent.

"And you can get pregnant too, huh? Wonders never cease.... Hey, on another note, the bathtub in this place should be just barely big enough for the both of us. If we cuddle together close."

Anubis perked up at the mention of the bath. "That is the purpose of that space alotted to us. To keep close quarters. The ones who brought the tub know how my species behaves around pregnant mates."

He hears the faint tinkling of a bell. That must be the Keeper. A tail snakes around the Dovakiin's leg. Anubis nails elongated to claws. Fangs graze over where he'd bitten his mate earlier.

"Shall we venture to the bath?" The question is rumbly, Anubis brushing his lips over Desmond's. "You are quite warm for a human."

Desmond twitches in surprise at the tail's touch, then a moment later relaxes. His toes wiggle as the tail twines between them. "Course I'm warm; I just had a horizontal workout." He laughs. "Yeah, let's get in the tub. Can you carry me?" His legs are still feeling weak and jellylike from the intensity of that "workout".

"A new term, though I doubt many consider mating a rigorous exercise."

A chuff of laughter escaped him, sliding out from under Desmond and moving almost sluggishly. It takes effort to lift the Dragonborn. Scooping up his mate, Anubis sniffed out the steaming water of the bath. Heading downstairs and shamelessly going through the house naked. 

Seems to be coming from the basement. The Egyptian Imperial finds what looks to be a large tub. Carved designs within the sides of the basin. There is a bench with towels and bars of soap situated nearby , the room is lit with candles on the walls.

Desmond noticed the weary way Anubis moved. "Hey," he said softly, looking up at him, "you don't have to carry me, if you're not up to it. I forgot you're still healing from the fight."

"Tis alright, I may have overexerted in that exercise of ours. I forget how human bodies work."

Grimacing, the dragon man held his side for a moment. The area where the scales would be missing is tender in the ribs. A dark spot that would definitely scar even if he grew new ones after this.

"A strike that found its aim apparently..."

Anubis murmured, lowering Desmond into the bath first. He then slipped in behind him and absolutely melted in the warm water.

Desmond kept his gaze on Anubis as he was lowered in. The fight was days ago now, and he was still this injured? He touched one hand to the mate-bite on his shoulder. That was fresh, barely ten minutes ago, but it didn't hurt at all- there were two slight indentations and a tingly feeling, but no pain. He supposed that was the dragon's healing saliva at work again... or maybe something more, something deeper, related to their mystic bond.

A little water sloshed over the side when Anubis got in with him. The bath was a perfect temperature, and Desmond stretched back to lean into his mate's chest, trying not to lie on the injured side. "D'you think you'll be all healed up before the hatchlings arrive?"

"I shall be...if not then mayhap Alduin had more than a lucky strike. Normally my scales are far harder than any armour."

The dragon puffed out steam between his lips, the evaporated water billowing out from betwixt his fangs. Even in human form he still needed to regulate his body temperature to some degree.

"Perhaps you should ponder what names we shall bestow upon them yes? Shahid is a title best befitting a Queen."

"Names, huh?" Desmond thought a moment, finding the dragon's tail in the water and fishing it out to twiddle in his fingers. "Shahid's a good one. Let's see, we'll need to have ready a total of four boy names and four girl names, cuz we don't know how many are which. Amir would be a good one too. Hmm." He stroked his free hand over the small lump in his stomach. "Oh, isn't 'saraan' dragon-language for 'first'? So the one that comes out first we should name Saraan, whattya think? Or does that sound stupid?"

"Ah, the names shall come to you as they will. Perhaps just names to consider. Eight names for four hatchlings seems quite tiring."

He let out a very strange noise when his tail is touched. Obviously a sensitive part of him, one wouldn't know since most avoided the bladed sides of the tip. Camouflaged by fur.

"Amir is favourable, Saraan is quite clever. The only reason I would consider a topic stupidity is if it involves eating cooked eggs." Anubis makes a face, nose wrinkling. "Though Shahtira is also another name for a female. Mayhap Jamael for a boy?"

"Good, yeah, those all sound nice." Desmond inadvertently found the tail-blade now, nicking his finger on the sharp edge. "Yow." He pulled his hand back quickly and stuck the finger in his mouth. "Hah, I totally forgot you have those. You're just deadly all over, aren't ya?" He turned his head to smile at Anubis. "Good for being the protector of your brood."

He reached to grab a soap, a lemon-scented bar that he started rubbing over himself, careful to be gentle with the pressure on his budding bosom.

"Protection is utmost priority. You come afore the brood." Anubis takes the free hand to run his tongue over the bleeding wound. Using his tail to procure a washcloth. "This shall be easier to use yes?" He takes the soap to run it through the cloth, handing said washcloth to Desmond before the dragon used his own hands to wash his mate.

An appreciative rumble. The blade extends like Hidden Blade from the tuft of fur. Glinting in the candlelight since it's soaked. It split into two blades afore closing and retracting. He's careful to leave his tail hanging over the edge of the tub instead of potentially cutting Desmond.

Hands began to sensually wash his mate. Lips laying kisses and brushing over soapy skin. Fingers wandered and teased, exploring the Dovahkiin's body.

"Extraordinary..." the Egyptian Imperial dragon hums.

Desmond felt the little cut on his finger closing up with a tingle as Anubis licked it. He smiled again. "Well, for now, you can protect us all together in this one convenient package," he said, rolling and shifting in the tub to face Anubis, sitting in between his legs.

"Here, lemme take a turn." He snatched the washrag and started sudsing it over his mate's chest. The skin there was perfectly smooth, no hair covering the firm musculature. "This is a pretty nice tub set-up here, huh? Though I do kinda miss our hot-springs pool in the lair... When do you think you might be ready to go back there, by the way?"

"As soon as the Keeper is ready. There are certain activities she must complete. Though she did say that we can depart when you desire to."

The purring became a motor like sound, vibrating deep in the dragon man's chest. Leaning his head into his mates touch when it goes up to his throat. Lidded eyes gazing fondly at Desmond.

"Always...." A whispered reply. To protect one's Queen and the brood above all else.

"Always, hon, always." Desmond pressed a kiss to Anubis' neck. "Til death do us part. And we'll make sure that's not gonna happen for a long long time."

Anubis failed to mention that dragon mates tended to synchronize their aging years, although it was very different for humans. Especially if said human is a Dovahkiin. Desmond would likely pass before Anubis.

Desmond dipped a cupped hand to bring water up and pour it over his mate's hair. Not that it was dirty; it was just a bit scruffy and tangled. But he took some time to work sudsy fingers through it and massage Anubis' scalp. He idly realized his own hair was getting longer than he was used to. Perhaps he'd try growing it out for a bit.

"Maybe we'll head home sometime tomorrow, then. I want to look in that nursery chamber again, make sure it's ready to have hatchlings in residence. Ooh, but could we swing over by Whiterun first so I can grab some stuff from my old house?"

Anubis had almost dozed to light sleep, the feeling of fingers gently parting his hair and massaging his scalp was heavenly.

Lidded eyes squinted in a sort of dreamy daze, blinking to awareness. "Ah...Of course. Then I can meet the woman who provided you shelter."

"Lydia? Yeah, you can meet Lydia if y'want." Desmond tilted his head thoughtfully. "Not sure how she's going to react at finding out I married a dragon." He chuckled. "Heck, a lot of people probably gonna be really surprised to find that out." He leaned forward onto Anubis, finding one of his hands and twining their fingers together. "But it makes sense. I'm dragon-souled, why should I settle for a plain ol' human as my mate?"

He settled his head onto Anubis' shoulder, starting to feel a little sleepy himself.

Anubis frowned momentarily. "Ti's be nothing _incorrect_ in mating a plain human, although they are weak imbeciles majority of the time, the only factor that would deign them unsuitable is their life span. You'd live longer than your life mate."

But then a chirp of agreement came out. "Indeed the logic of our mating is quite sound. As for this Lydia, I shall be highly grateful and avoid offending her." 

Another noise comes out, this time at the lukewarm water. They'd become prunes if they stayed in the bath any longer. The dragon rose out of the tub, carefully stepping on the warm stone floor. He grabbed a towel to hand to his mate and assist Desmond in exiting.

Desmond just nodded against Anubis' chest as he spoke; it seemed he was somewhat tired and not entirely listening.

He made a little sad "mrf" sound when Anubis slid out of his embrace to exit the tub. "Aw, is tub time over already?"

"Unless you desire to be a pickled prune, then yes. The bathing has ended."

He sighed and took the offered hand, stepping out slowly and carefully to avoid slipping on the wet stone. He wrapped the towel 'round himself and leaned on Anubis again. "I'm so, so happy you survived the fight. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

He's entirely silent when Desmond says that. Quietly wrapping his arms around Desmond and sighing into the man's hair.

"I know. But that is why I have my Keeper. She would be next in line to be yours if I were to perish. Or bond herself to one of the hatchlings to continue my bloodline."

Inhaling Desmond's scent, he beckons for the man to follow to their chambers. A small yawn coming out and fangs displayed.

"I'd think the hatchlings would be a little young for her. But then again dragon aging is weird, right."

"Age is merely an abstract for my kin. We do not count them as humans tend to. One moment you are slumbering, the next you wake up and it's 100 years past your era."

Desmond yawned wide right after seeing Anubis do so. "Fuck, I'm kinda tired suddenly," he said as he followed after the Egyptian. "These dang kids usin' my energy to develop," he said with a small laugh, patting his stomach, "plus you givin' me that intense lovemaking. But hey, I'm not going to complain."

They arrived back at the bedroom and he threw his moist towel over a chair before pulling Anubis to lie with him under the warm blankets.

A snort of amusement, the dragon man rolls his eyes. He does not protest when tugged along to be besides his mate.

Purring aloud, it fills the space as the Egyptian emulates an octopus. Carefully embracing his mate and sighing out softly into Desmond's hair.

The king's rumbling purrs vibrate pleasantly through Desmond, and he hugs Anubis tighter to feel them even more. Though he's completely nude still, he isn't cold at all; the warmth of his mate and the blankets keeps him comfortable. The familiar pheromone smell coming from his mate right now is almost like a sedative drug. "Ohh," he yawns, "I could sleep for about a hundred years right now with you, and that'd be fine. Except for the hatchlings due in a few weeks, bet that'd wake me up real good." He chuckles and strokes Anubis' back. 

((#BaeGoalsNudeSleeping2k17

((yeeeee boi

Anubis shuddered, his purr stuttering like a motor. Momentarily startled by the touch to his back, he has some sensitive scales here and there.

But the touch feels too good to shy away from. Slightly pressing into the strokes, he's more like a cat than a dragon at this point.

"Certainly... I'll awaken for it..."

He yawns again, burying his nose into the Queen's hair. The scent Desmond's giving off is powerfully soothing to him.


	6. A Visit to Whiterun, 1

Anubis grumbled, light shining into his eyes from the window. A noise of complaint as he shifted to get his face out the sunlight.

A muffled snort came out of Desmond. His mate's slight movement was quite enough to awaken him. {Is it morning already?} Even his telepathy seemed groggy somehow. One hand moved from where it had been curled around Anubis to rub at his stomach instead. {Hungry. Can we get breakfast in bed, or do I have to get up and dressed and shit?}

{No. You certainly do not.} His own voice was a husky grumbling kind of noise. Not bothering to physically speak. Yawning, eyes still closed, he hissed at the sun. As if offended by the light in his face.

Zélīth cracked the door open to peek before quietly approaching. Leaning over to give Desmond a kiss on the cheek, leaning farther to do the same for Anubis. "It seems you do not fancy leaving the bed. I shall make a dish for you and have a maid bring it to you," the Keeper murmured to them.

Anubis had adjusted position, going back to sleep quickly.

Desmond smiled up at Zélīth, her hair aglow in the sunbeam as she leaned over the bed. "You're so sweet, thank you," he said, and gave her a quick hug before she left, the door closing with a soft click.

"Zel's a natural for this caretaking-keeping thing," he said to Anubis. A moment later he realized the dragon was asleep again already. "Oh, you." He laughed and curled back up against his mate. "Mmm I wonder what she'll make for breakfast? I could, uhh shit, I could really go for some eggs, is that weird?" He rubbed at his stomach, tracing the subtle lumps gently. "Just chicken eggs, you guys, and not even fertilized ones," he said in a quiet reassuring voice.

"Why would... it be... strange?" Anubis mumbled in a drowsy grumbling voice. One eye barely cracked open.

"It's just... strange, somehow, thinking of chowing down on eggs while I've got my own egg-babies cooking." Desmond shook his head. "I dunno. You're right, it's silly. We're dragons, after all. Top of the food chain, we eat what we damn well please."

"Quite correct," Anubis responds, voice raspy.

Zélīth soon sent a maid, advising her to keep quiet. The maid slipped into the room and gently placed a tray of food down for Desmond on the nightstand.

He sat up as the maid came in; though she moved quietly, the warm aroma wafting off the tray stirred his body awake for eating. There was a cool glass of milk, a bowl of thick cooked grains, and a plate of scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese mixed in. "Ooh boy." Desmond started in on the meal before the maid had even left the room, doing his best not to spill on the blankets.

Anubis eventually sat up, the smell of food waking him enough. Sliding up to place his arms around the waist of his mate and hooking his chin over Desmond's shoulder.

"You want some?" Desmond held a spoonful of hot oats to Anubis' face. Steam curled up from it tantalizingly. "You're recovering from battle so you need plenty nutrition too. Or would ya rather eat something more meaty and raw?"

The only response Anubis gave was to slither his tongue around the spoon, before using his mouth to take the offered bite. 

For normal people it would be too hot and burn the tongue. For Anubis it was merely a warm meal.

Smiling wider, Desmond continued to feed his mate, taking bites for himself in between spoonfuls to Anubis. They ate hungrily and with loud noises of enjoyment.

"That was damn good," Desmond said once the meal was all gone. "Guess it's time to head out soon, huh?" He ran his fingers through Anubis' wild dark hair once again before getting up from bed, stretching, and starting to get dressed in some light clothes.

Anubis purred, letting out a breathy whine when Desmond moved and he shivered to adjust to the lack of extra body heat. Watching Desmond stretch was entertaining though. The Egyptian leaped off the bed, changing midair into a cat-sized reptile. Nudging open a window, he opted to wait for his mate outside, gliding to the ground below and growing in size. He's almost dwarfing the house.

While lacing up his shoes, Desmond heard the light flap of wings and the creak of the window opening. He went over and leaned his head out, seeing Anubis dragon-formed and huge again. "How is it out there?" Desmond called. "Good weather for flying to Whiterun?"

Anubis scowled. Squinting at the sky, clouds were gathering. The scent of rain on its way. "Yes, I may be able to outrun the rain storm." He snorted a poof of smoke, giving an offended hiss towards the wind that blew coldly over his large frame.

Desmond glanced up at the graying sky. Oh, it did look a little unpleasant. "You'll be fine if you get a little wet, right? Big badass like you, I'm sure it won't be a problem."

He pulled his head back in and poked around in the closet, finding a light horker-skin jacket to put on over his shirt. It'd suck if he caught a cold or something in his condition, so better to be prepared for whatever weather they might encounter.

"I guess I'm ready to go whenever," he said, poking his head back out the window to talk to Anubis again.

"Then let us depart for your domain yes? I am quite certain that my presence may cause a panic in your town, unlike here."

Sidling up to the window, Anubis waited for Desmond to mount, lowering one shoulder so he could climb on. Making sure to nudge the window closed with his huge snout.

Desmond clambered on, using the jutting-out parts of the dragonscales like steps on a ladder to climb, until he reached a secure and comfortable perch, a spot right between where the wings attached.

Giving a screeching sort of shrieking roar, the King Egyptian Imperial sprinted forward, all four legs powerfully propelling Anubis towards a canyon in the distance.

"Okay, now where's Zél-" The wild roar overpowered Desmond's question and Anubis charged ahead, leaving Desmond figuring the Keeper would catch up to them later somehow. The wind whipped furiously at his hair as they took off into the clouds, and he was very glad to have the jacket for added warmth, though Anubis' body radiated some heat to his legs.

Once the dragon reached the edge, he dropped like a rock. Wings half opened as air whistled in his ears. Anubis swooped to go upwards, roaring again and letting loose a breath of fire.

Banking sharply, the King began to glide towards Whiterun.

The rocky mountain landscape raced by underneath as the King ferried his Queen, approaching their destination faster than Desmond would have thought possible. Apparently Anubis was damn speedy when he wanted to be. Already the tall spire of Dragonsreach Keep was visible in the near distance.

Anubis aimed for a strong structure to land on as he dove towards the ground. Swooping over the town and screeching aloud.

Many of them scattered. Or panicked. He paid no mind to them. The King alighted on the tall structure, large reptilian eyes scanning for the building in which Desmond housed himself. "Where is your nest, mate?"

Desmond covered his mouth as dust swirled up from their landing. "Oh, we scared people, dangit." He brushed hair out of his eyes and squinted down at the residential district. "Okay, there's my place." He pointed. "Woah, and we got a welcoming party."

A dozen guards with bows and arrows were streaming down the street toward them.

"Wait stop!" Desmond yelled, waving his hands in the air. "Don't shoot, he's with me!"

The lead guard lowered his bow and blinked. "Dragonborn?" he called out.

"Yeah, it's me. And this is Anubis." Desmond patted his mate's neck.

The guards were all in awe. "You control that fiend?"

"Okay first off, no I'm not controlling him, and second off, he's not a 'fiend', he's... well..." Desmond hesitated a couple seconds. Aw, to hell with it. The news would reach them soon by word-of-mouth anyway. "We're married."

Anubis actually climbed down the rock structure. Nails digging into the stone and setting off a few cascading debris.

He snapped his jaws to make them back up faster as he came down, looming over them till he closed his hissing mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Where is the one my mate calls Lydia?" A drone like noise comes echoing out his throat, body vibrating and frills half raised. No matte what Desmond may say, he's got half a mind to eat the lot of these idiots. Wouldn't be the first time he's done so.

"I am right here!" Lydia pushed through the group of guards, coming to the fore as they all backed away from those snapping jaws. "So, this is the 'friendly dragon' you wrote to me about." The usual fire blazed in her eyes while she looked Anubis over distrustfully. "And you have _married_ him."

"Careful, he'll bite," Desmond said.

Anubis tilted his head down in respect, frills laid flat and blinking at her. Golden eyes seemed to stare inside this woman but not too far. "Tis fair to say that I whisked him away. Stolen a bride right from under the World Eater's nose. He's mine as I am his."

"You have scarcely been gone a week, and you return home married to a dragon!"

Desmond clambered down to the ground. "Hey, I'm a dragon too, remember? In my soul. And we're soulmates."

Lydia looked back and forth between them.

"Apparently my soul's named Soleilduin," Desmond offered as a fun factoid.

"Soleilduin." Lydia shifted her weight, thinking a moment. "I heard tell of a recent festival by that name which was interrupted by Alduin."

Desmond nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah, and Anubis fought 'im off! He's badass!"

Anubis snarled and hissed, frills flared and his throat glowing with barely contained fire. The hidden blade within the tuft of his tail slipping out with a recognizable sound. "That snake dared attack my Queen. I cannot wait to slit his throat and watch him bleed fire. From the flames he came and to ashes he shall return." Protectively standing near Desmond. His massive head beside his mate and his gigantic body shadowing over the Queen.

The King calmed down when he remembered what they're here for. "Mayhap you shall lead us to your magnificent den?"

Desmond chuckled. "It's nice enough, but I wouldn't say 'magnificent'."

To try to get into Lydia's good graces, Anubis shrank to the size of a grizzly bear.

A little gasp came from Lydia as she watched him shrink.

"Oh, if you think that's surprising, you've got lots more in store.... C'mon, 'Nubis, my house is just around the corner here."

Lydia went along with them, carefully staying a couple feet away from Anubis' wings. "Well. If he can become small, then I suppose it is not so infeasible for him to live with us," she said with reluctant acceptance.

"Oh he's not gonna live with us," Desmond pushed open the front door. "I'm gonna go live with him! Plus there's Zélīth; it'd get kinda crowded if we all lived here, and even more crowded once the, uh." He stopped and turned around in the doorway.

Lydia set her sword down and crossed her arms. "Desmond."

He reached out for Anubis, stroking his face. "Okay so I told you there's more surprises, right?" he said to Lydia. "What I meant is... I'm pregnant."

"You... have let him take you to bed? You are carrying his brood?" Lydia didn't seem too extremely astonished; she sounded more like she didn't exactly approve, rather than she didn't believe.

"Well. Yes." Desmond covered his stomach with a bashful hand. "S'gonna be, like, less'n a month before I'm due, apparently. Being Dovahkiin will speed things up, Anubis said."

Anubis moved his head closer, offering comfort at the mild scent of distress on his Queen. One large eye he kept focused on Lydia. 

Though he respects this woman in a way, he is still a dragon.

And a dragon still is quite abstract from human morals and views. 

A low quiet rumble filled the air. Spine frills tempted to raise up in defensive posture. Instead Anubis rose up his scales to catch the light of the sun. Displaying his golden beauty in effort of impressing the female. "As a King I understand if you do not favour this. Had I my own brood afore the Dovahkiin arrived, my approval shall have been slow to rise." Shrinking further to the size of a horse, he laid his head over Desmond's shoulder, nuzzling and rubbing his smooth cheek against his Queen's. A way of scent marking.

Desmond nuzzled right back with great enthusiasm, hugging an arm around his mate's sinuous neck. Then he took a deep breath and looked at Lydia again. "Anubis is the last of his kind; the last living Egyptian Imperial. He sought me out to continue his line, and I'm happy to help." He rubbed Anu's cheek with one thumb. "Plus, we can team up and kick Alduin's ass real good. That's a plus."

Lydia watched the ease of their interaction, and her expression softened a bit. "I cannot quite understand how you came to love him so quickly... but if this is what you desire, my Thane, then so be it."

"Surely you'll take amusement in his changing body," Anubis said. "Soon he shall be egg heavy and all the more beautiful." Anubis is often imagining the curves that pregnancy will give the Dragonborn. A little snort as he leans into his mate's touch.

Desmond laughed nervously at the mention of body changes. "Yeah, I'll be, uh, quite a sight." He rubbed a thumb over the faint outline of one egg at his navel, trying to gauge and compare its size to the preceding days.

Lifting his head, Anubis stretched out his long neck to reach Lydia. Snuffling her hand and caressing her with a nuzzle to the hair. "You do smell quite nice. Like flowers."

Lydia froze when Anubis stretched toward her, not sure what he would do. When it turned out he was simply paying a compliment, she gave him a stiff awkward smile and said, "Thank you."

Anubis slithered back around Desmond, then gave a glance at the sky and hissed when a few drops hit his face.

"Ooh it's raining," Desmond commented. "Let's get inside, start packing up." He hurried through the door and went to a shelf. "I'll probably just put everything all in a chest, it shouldn't be too heavy for you, right Anubis?"

Anubis chitters in response, huddling and shrinking quickly to get into the house. "Of course Desmond. Tisn't very cumbersome as some would think. We shall return for other items later, the essentials are required for you." The Egyptian Imperial dragon eyed the rain none too kindly. "How do humans tolerate this absurd phenomenon of falling water?"

"We don't like it too much either man," Desmond said with a laugh. "Back on Earth they invented umbrellas- it's like a sheet of stuff that keeps the drops off of you, uhh actually that's a shitty explanation for someone who's never seen one. Wait, I got it-" He took one of Anubis' wings and unfolded it over his head. "It's like this. Sorta. But artificial."

Anubis had a cocked his head in confusion, a light sound of puzzlement at this... Umbrella contraption. Though he did figure it out when Desmond tugged his wing open. "Ah I can see how useful that is. Though here it may be made from.... skins?"

"Earth sounds like more of a bizarre place every time you describe it to me," Lydia said dryly.

Letting go of the wing, Desmond shrugged. "It kinda is, but I liked it. However Earth didn't have my dragon soulmate, so I'm glad I got sent here."

A happy wiggle when Desmond says this. He's glad that his Queen is pleased with meeting him. Although he seems saddened and homesick.

He nuzzled nose-to-nose with Anubis. "Hey Anpu, should Lydia come live at our place too?"

"To stay here in Whiterun would be all right," Lydia said warily. "I don't wish to impose on the closeness of your relationship."

"Oh, okay." Desmond shot her a smile. "You can come visit anytime you want, though!"

Anubis sniggered when Lydia politely declined. They'd make her eyes sore with how they behaved. "Horseback would get you to my lair swiftly. But not in this weather of course. I wouldn't recommend winter either."

"Maybe you can come help with babysitting, er, dragonsitting, or whatever, after they're born, huh?" Desmond said. He figured Lydia might be less fearful of dragons that are smaller and cuter.

He turned and went to start packing. Some health potions, yes those were always handy to have, so he grabbed a bunch and stuck them in his crate. He packed up some clothes, too. Though Zélīth seemed well able to provide in that aspect, he still wanted to keep a few of his old familiar things... even if he might not always fit into them.

"Should I bother with bringing these?" he asked, gesturing at wine and mead bottles over the fireplace. "I mean like, on a human pregnancy drinking alcohol will mess things up- is it the same with dragons?"

"It has not been done, though I would not advise it since the affects are unknown." He sniffed at the wine and mead. Wrinkling his nose, he nearly sneezed. Turning to Desmond, he cocked his head. "This type of wine is a repellent to my species. Caused sand to stick upon our skins so we are unable to traverse the deserts. I remember nomads using it on me."

"Ooh." Desmond pushed that bottle back behind the others. "Let's leave all these here then." He returned to packing up the necessities, like his favorite shield, some plates and silverware. His armor and weapons were already at the dragons lair, so that saved some time. "Maybe we can find a wine that weakens Alduin," he joked. "Pour it all over 'im and then bam! Finish the bastard off!"

He finds the jest humorous coming from his mate. A chuffing laugh. "That would be quite comical. Mayhap his wings shall get stuck." Then a crack of thunder made Anubis jump and hiss. He raised his spined frill as if he was ready to fight the weather

Desmond dropped one last armful of stuff into his crate. "Hope Zélīth didn't get stuck in this downpour."

"She actually quite loves the rain. Collects the water for various uses."

"Well I don't love it. Guess we're stuck here until the weather clears. Might as well get comfortable." He crouched down to the fireplace and set up some wood, then set it ablaze with firebreath. "That's better... So, Anubis." He leaned close to whisper. "You wanna show Lydia your human form? Though it is fun seeing her try to stay calm with a dragon in the house, so if you'd rather stay like this, it's fine by me."

He tilted his head, that terrifying grin of his when Desmond requested his human form. It would be easier to move around the house anyway. "Ah, you share a den. I wonder if this form will please her." 

He immediately changes, scales burning off and snout shrinking into a human face, bones breaking and repositioning, organs too. "That is never fun. I hope you do not experience the odd sensations that comes with the change."

Lydia's jaw dropped. "He can take a man's form?"

"Yeah," Desmond said, taking advantage of his mate's shrinking size to grab and hug onto him tightly, face buried in one shoulder. "And I'm gonna learn how to take a dragon form, how neat is that?"

"Goodness. That is exciting." Lydia looked Anubis over. "Well, he certainly is less menacing in this form. Had you made the transformation before journeying here, you would have avoided worrying the guards."

"God, but flying is so much faster!" Desmond said. "And way more fun than riding a carriage!"

"Ah yes, tis would have been a better entrance, but my mate is correct. Besides, where's the merriment in not scaring your guards?" He ran his fingers through Desmond's hair, kissing his temple and rumbling quietly. The light of the fire revealed his black forearms. The dark skin appearing obsidian in the light. "I can be a man, however the only nuisance I cannot alter is the skin upon my arms. Despite that I take it you find favour with my human visage?" Wrapping Desmond's body in an embrace, silently running a hand down to palm his stomach, purring in contentment as the warmth of the fire seeps to his bones.

Lydia smiled a little at the question. "I must admit you are not bad-looking as a man, even with the scaled arms."

"Ooh, yeah, I bagged a real hottie," Desmond said, practically vibrating with delight as Anubis held him and caressed his stomach. "He's so strong, but so gentle too. The best husband."

"I do not see a ring," Lydia said inquisitively.

"I got this instead," Desmond said, showing her the dragonscale amulet. "Neat, right? Although actually that's more like a courting gift. When we mated I got this for a proof of our bond." He pulled the collar of his shirt aside to let her see the mate-bite, and she couldn't help but look a bit shocked.

Anubis looked smug. "We dragons need no ring to bind to one another. Merely a bond is more than enough. Words cannot describe the sensations he inspires in me."

Running long fingers in a possessive caress over the mate bite to make Desmond shiver. It's a sensitive area as well, much to Anubis mischievous mind. "Although if you fancy a human wedding then who am I to protest. My spoilt Queen." The Egyptian nibbled on his neck with a purr. Pulling the man close and nuzzling into his shoulder, a tongue flicking over the mate bite.

"Well our dragon-style wedding got a little bit tainted by Alduin crashing the reception," Desmond said, twirling his fingers in Anubis' thick hair, "so maaaaybe we should have another ceremony sometime, once he's taken care of for good. Ah, but for now I'm fine, honest." He grins hugely as Anubis continues to taste his shoulder and neck. "Who knows, Lydia, you might catch a fellow dragon's fancy one day."

Lydia's been taking slow steps away from them ever since Anubis began fondling Desmond. "Perhaps. Although I generally do not make a habit of being around dragons, except to help slay them."

Anubis froze, completely still, ice blue hues darkening into burning gold embers of a dragon.

There's a tense silence in the room, the air thick with the tension and rising heat of Anubis fury. His glare was colder than ice. Although his species lives in arid climates, they are known for their winter-like rage, as freezing as nights in the desert. Even with the fire going, it was as if the temperature of the room dropped dramatically.

"Leave us," the King growls, barely able to contain himself as his skin ripples and muscles flexed in restraint of himself. Horns appearing and breathing out smoke, he spares no mercy for dragon slayers. How could his Queen house with the likes of a murderer to his kin? "Desmond we depart by daybreak."

And with that curt sentence, Anubis vanishes in a blur up to Desmond's room. His form shrinking as he sped up the stairs in a fleeting shadow of movement.

Desmond was physically shocked at the sudden loss of his mate by his side. Lydia was instantly apologetic. "My Thane, I did not mean to offend-"

"Well fuck, he's offended anyway!" Desmond got up and shook his head. "I better go have a talk with him." He headed to the stairs.

Lydia followed him. "You are sure he will not harm you in his anger?"

"Wow, what a thing to ask." Desmond stopped and looked back at her. "Yes, I'm sure. You should stay away from him, though." She nodded understanding, then he resumed climbing the steps to his room.

"Anubis!" he called, grabbing a candle to light a lamp in the dim room.

The lamp doesn't need to be lit. Not yet anyway. Anubis is standing in the middle of the room, steam rising off the scales of his back, they're red almost white hot. Glowing in heat and rage.

Frills raised aggressively. The King hissed menacingly, back arched and heat waves rising off his skin.

{What!} The snap of his voice echoes in the bond. Jaws open and baring teeth, eyes trained on the door. Waiting for Lydia to pass through, give him a reason to maul her. {You let a Slayer house in your domain my Queen?}

A frisson of heavy raindrops pounded the roof; the weather matched Anubis' temper. Desmond stepped a little closer. "Look, I'm sorry, but did you forget I slay dragons for my job? It's kind of what I do as the Dragonborn? And Lydia comes along to help sometimes. But I only fight the evil type of dragons, the ones that work for Alduin and terrorize cities and shit. Not your kind, okay?"

{They may not be my kind but they are still dragons! You are different from that Slayer, you are a dragon, you free the souls to take as your own to appease them! Slayers are a threat to our eggs, they kill and torment!} Jaws snapping, the needle like razors glistening in the dim light of his heated scales. {I terrorized cities! Would you have killed me then my Queen? Merely another evil dragon for you to take down?}

The words were scalding but there was something in them that pointed to bitter pain. Anubis didn't just hate Slayers; there was more to this. His body shook with a snarl to keep Desmond at a distance.

Desmond made an exasperated noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh. "Yeah, okay, if I didn't know you and I saw you terrorizing a city, then yes, I'd probably try to kill you," he admitted. "It fucking hurts me to say that, but it's true. I mean, what do you expect us to do, just let a dragon raze the city?"

Anubis growled again when he heard movement: Lydia's footsteps downstairs. "I know her face, she has the eyes of the father of her great grandfather. I know her family. A line of Slayers."

The pain and anger from Anubis was coming across their bond easily, and Desmond tried to send some calming vibes back. "Listen... It weirds me out to know that you sometimes kill humans, okay? Like those human bones in your den, yikes."

Snarling, Anubis arched his back like a feline. The spines in his frill extending into poisonous needles. {I ate them,} he said flatly, claws digging into the wood floor and heat filling the room, stuffy and humid.

Desmond's stomach turned at Anubis' shameless admission of eating humans. But he tried to move past that for now. "Okay that's what I'm saying, that makes me a lil uncomfortable. I might be dragon in heart and soul but I've lived most of my life as a human. Maybe we just need to lay some ground rules about this stuff. Like... I'll tell Lydia to stop dragonslaying, to just leave that to me." He came a little closer to Anubis, not afraid of the snapping jaws or white-hot scales.

On an instinctive level, Anubis wouldn't lash out, not whilst his Queen carried a clutch. {Simply telling a Slayer to halt their blade is akin to the rain to stop falling,} he said, jaws open, fire glowing in the back of his throat. In their bond, the calm of Desmond was clashing against his ire.

"Anu-"

{Lydia's bloodline is the reason Minerva is dead!} The admittance causes silence, his body rapidly decreasing in temperature, the glowing scales dying down until darkness filled the room. Only a red outline as the skin cooled. The pain is evident in the bond. {I watched her and others like me be slain in the End of Fire.}

The End of Fire was something dragons never spoke about. Even ones like Paarthurnax.

Desmond didn't know what the "End of Fire" was exactly, but emotions and half-glimpses of the event were coming into his mind through their bond. It was obviously something horrific, and still a very painful memory for Anubis. "I'm sorry that happened. I know it's not something you can easily forget."

He thought a moment, while Anubis was still seething in the dark. "Maybe part of my job as Dragonborn is... to forge a new peace between humankind and dragonkind."

Anubis deflated, his temper beginning to die down at that idea. Soleilduin was the one to bring both peoples together. Man and beast. and Now his Queen wishes to do so again, bring about a new era into the world and surviving dragon clans.

Shame floods the bond, how could he be angry? How dare he be angry? It was to be expected, relationships are never perfect even for dragons.

Unfortunately that's what contributed to Alduin attacking Zélīth. 

Lowering his head in submission, the King bowed to his mate. How could he be such a hypocrite towards Desmond? He deserved punishment.

"Forgiveth my unwarranted outburst. Twas out of line my Queen."

The abject sincerity behind those words came clearly across the bond. Desmond stepped closer with open arms and embraced his mate. "It's fine. I understand how it would be hard for you to trust her."

He held the embrace for a solid minute before stepping back. "I love you, my King." He touched his stomach. "We'll make a new era of human-dragon peace, and our children'll never have to worry about slayers."

"Gods shall fall and kingdoms crumble. They shan't ever be threatened," he whispered. Touching his large nose to Desmond's stomach, rumbling to his babies inside, chittering like a bird. Anubis can't wait for Desmond to become rotund and plump with radiance upon his skin.

Smiling, Desmond rubbed on Anubis' head. "You could be a great dad to them." He looked out the small window at the pouring torrent. "Yeesh, I hope the roof doesn't start leaking. Your lair is a lot better for weather like this, I bet."

Anubis frowned at the ceiling. "Molten rock makes for good cover, however the bathing chamber tends to flood."

Desmond laughed softly and nudged Anubis over to the bed. "C'mon, lets cuddle."

Anubis shrank, crawling towards the bed and tucking his legs in like a cat when he sat. Expectantly waiting for his Queen, he moved into a position to accommodate Desmond. Purring and agreeing to cuddling

Desmond took a quick moment to poke his head out the door and give Lydia a thumbs up. "We're all cool now, don't worry." Then he closed the door again and started undressing. "Last thing we want is her butting in and intruding on our private time, right?" He wasn't exactly looking to have sex, but if things headed in that direction, hey, he wouldn't say no to his King.

Anubis nuzzled his mate, letting out a sigh that nearly blew out some candles.


	7. A lost kin

Head laying on Desmond's chest, Anubis slept for the better part of an hour, waking up from a rather... vivid dream. He had changed to human form in his sleep, and now noticed a problem down below. Aching for release. A heady rumble rose in his chest and he slowly moved to sit in his Queen's lap. Nosing his neck and purring. Grinding down against Desmond's crotch.

Slowly coming to consciousness, face tucked in the crook of his arm, Desmond mumbled something unintelligible. It took a bit more purring and nudging from his mate before he fully awoke. "Oh. Hello there." Light from the window fell right upon Anubis' hair, making him look even more beautiful to the Dragonborn.

"Desmond...want you..." Anubis murmured.

Desmond spotted his obvious arousal and grinned. "Hmm, I better do something to help with that..." Hands trailed over the King's chest, teasing touches leading down. One hand lazily swirled fingers around Anubis' shaft, and the other went to caress his backside. "I think," he said casually, "I'll take up that offer you made to let me fuck you this time."

A slight growl, pressing into Desmond's hand and shivering at the ghosting sensation of fingers on his length. A noise of agreement. Leaning down to kiss and nip at Desmond's lips. "Want you inside...." His sentences were half-coherent. Seemingly in a haze of desire. Grinding down again on his mate with a loud purr. "Need you."

"All right, let's go then." Desmond leaned further into the kiss, stroking more vigorously at the thickening cock. With his other hand he pulled Anubis closer into his lap and started to press fingertips into the King's entrance. "You never been fucked before, right?" he murmured into Anubis' ear. "I'm gonna- mm- gonna fill you up real good." Already Desmond was crazy hard, erection throbbing against the underside of his mate's thigh.

"Hnn—break me....reduce me to naught but a—ah!" He trembled, the slight burn startling a noise out of the King. Teeth gritted, hips rocking into his mate's hand and turned on by the feeling of Desmond's bulge.

"M-min fadlék."  
_(Please.)_

Grinding down to goad his Queen, Anubis buried his face into Desmond's shoulder with a muffled whine. Pushing back when he feels a spark of pleasure. Member beginning to leak pre-fluids.

"Fill me Dovakiin." Anubis growled out, nipping and sucking hickeys into the man's neck. Screwing himself on his mate's fingers. Pulling back his head to let a few wisps of steam leak between his parted lips as teeth are bared. Body heating up from the carnal activity.

A hot groan escaped Desmond as well; there was little point in teasing or going slow when they were both so ready already. So he pulled Anubis closer again, getting his butt right atop his dick.

He groaned again at the heavy suction on his neck. The hickeys would be really visible tomorrow, proud proof to the world of their intimate bond.

"'Kay, here I go." He took out his fingers and guided himself inside to replace them. "Oh god, you're tight." He threw his head back on the pillow in ecstasy.

Anubis slowly sank down on Desmond's member. Eyes fluttering closed and a sharp gasp when it gets deep. "Ah—....bi—g..." The words are broken by the way his voice quavers. Body trembling and shuddering.

Eyes opening to watch his mate. Lidded gaze filled with need. Rising up till only the head is inside before dropping with a groan. Anubis tries to find a proper rhythm. Scratching marks into Desmond's skin with a growl.

{Fuck me.}

Their bond curls with the heated desire. The sensitivity the King has is blatant.

Desmond grabs on to his mate's firm hips to drive deeper with the next thrust, pushing into him as far as possible, slowly, then starting to quicken the pace.

The echoing words of his mate through their bond act as another form of intimacy, each psychic syllable like a little kiss upon his mind. He kisses back with words of his own. {Good... so good. Ride me, just... like... that!} The thoughts are in rhythm with his upward thrusts.

He hisses exquisitely as Anubis rakes nail-lines down his shoulders. {Yeah, your Queen likes it a little rough!}

{Ravage me. Use me. Do what you shall, I am yours to play with.} Anubis let's out a low keening, meeting his Queen's thrusts. Biting marks into Desmond's skin all over neck and chest.

Panting lowly, the King shudders. Trembling and one hand clawing into the sheets, nails nearly tearing the fabric.

Anubis growled, offering the expanse of his neck and shoulder to be bitten by his Queen as he buried his face into Desmond's shoulder with a muffled cry. Bouncing on Desmond's cock. {Take me. Take all of me.}

{Yes, yes! Fuck, so hot!} Desmond meant it in both the temperature sense and the erotic sense. The bed creaked and shook as Anubis bounced and Desmond thrust, movements matched perfectly to each other.

Desmond huffed heavy breaths, becoming so focused now on the overwhelming sensations that he stopped even thinking in words. He felt he was drawing near to climax, and instinctively pulled an arm around Anubis to hold him close; hips grinding harder as he mouthed over Anubis' shoulder, licking it for a brief moment before plunging in suddenly-long canines.

Hot blood burst on his tongue like ripe raspberries and he let out a muffled groan, releasing into the depths of his delicious mate.

_dadmondmiles  
_ _((so basically without even trying he partially morphed into a dragon but only his teeth morphed, way to go des_

_egyptiandeathgod  
_ _((That's sort of what anubis was going for he just winged it_

Anubis' cries rose in volume when Desmond began to grind up into him with more energy as he neared his end. The bite was the King's undoing. A sharp noise emitted as he felt Desmond fill him and in turn found his own release. He grinded through his orgasm, hips rocking until he slowed down with a groan. Small trembles and aftershocks went through him. Panting and nuzzling his Queen with a sated purr.

Desmond shivered with the warmth of their shared climax washing through him. He bit a little harder by instinct, growling beastially against his mate's pierced flesh and drinking up a few more spurts of blood. But then he cried out a gasp and pulled back, hand flying to his mouth to feel the newly-sprouted fangs.

{Oh my god, I bit you, I didn't realize- But, you're okay, right?} Gingerly he touched the bite mark, still wet with saliva. {I think you're okay...} He chuckled, running his hand over Anubis' hair. {More than okay, it looks like...}

There's a blissed out noise of acknowledgement. Anubis shivering as he angled his hips. {Your bite is only the first sign of the changes.} He said this with slurred tone. Shuddering as he moved to lay on his Queen without smothering him. Feeling Desmond slip out.

{Changes.} Desmond stroked Anubis down his back and thought over that word for a moment. {Right, right...} He ran his tongue across the dragon teeth, still a bit shocked. {What's next, am I gonna wake up with a tail or something?}

He wasn't sure he would get an answer, since Anubis seemed halfway back to sleep, pleasantly sated by their sex.

{Mmm...no. Talons perhaps, eyes... tis different for everyone.}

{Dragon talons... dragon eyes... wow. That'll be wild.} Desmond closed his eyes to imagine what he might look like after those transformations. {And someday, I could turn full dragon, right? You and I and our children could fly together across the sky...}

Anubis looked at Desmond, nuzzling and putting his forehead to his mate's. {You'll be able to speak to your soul. It may come sooner than you think. Our children shall adore you.} A sound came out of him, able to feel the eggs beneath his body. He slid a hand down in gentle caress, his body heating up to provide warmth. {You'll look quite... ravishing when they grow larger.}

Desmond trilled at the touch of Anubis' hand across his stomach; so perfectly protective and lovingly warm. {Oh, you silly. Don't I already look ravishing?} He moved a hand down to join Anubis in rubbing over the eggs.

He smirked and chuckled. A mild snort. Entwining his fingers betwixt Desmond's. {You do. It'll soon be impossible for me to resist spoiling and indulging your whims.} A coy tone to his words. {You'll crave me, and I shall always soothe you.}

{You'll give me whatever I crave, huh?} Desmond kissed his nose. {See, we need to spread the word that dragons can be sweethearts, not just terrifying fire factories.}

{Dragons and humans are not as opposite as those who deny it.} The King purred and rumbled, sensing slight movement in the eggs and tiny heart beats.

Desmond as well sensed the small signs of life within him. {Wow, feel that? Amazing. Our little princes and princesses. Just a few weeks from now we get to meet them.}

{Tis exciting yes?}

Desmond smiled up at Anubis. {Bet you'll spoil them rotten too.}

{Of course I shall. I could never deny my Queen or my offspring,} he whispered, kissing Desmond's jawline, moving up to brush his lips over his in a gently feathery kiss.

{I'm glad I didn't turn into a full dragon just now; the bed probably can't take that much weight!}

{These beds are astonishing when it comes to weight. Tis made from the strongest trees in my territory. I've landed on them and they haven't broke.} He sniggered. Kissing along Desmond's jaw and sighing in content.

Desmond chuckled, and looked out the window. {Hey, the rain's over. You wanna head out, go back home? Or hang out in town a little longer?}

Tilting his head, a rare smile spread across Anubis face. Warm like the soft rays of sunlight shining through the window. {I wish to see the town. To know your people. It shall give Zélīth a head start.}

{Cool.} Desmond sat up and stretched his arms out. He gave Anubis another little kiss before starting to get dressed. {I'll give you a tour of the town; the marketplace, the Jarl's keep, everything. Do you wanna go as a human or as a dragon? I got some human clothes you can borrow, not sure they'll exactly fit, but you can try them.}

{Your garments shall do,} Anubis purred, eyeing Desmond's form and wondering if he'd actually fit. He's not bulky; it's the tallness that's the problem {Mayhap I should adjust my size. Stretching your clothes would not be advisable.}

{Awww,} Desmond mind-whined, {but I like you big and tall.} He quickly stepped over to the closet. {Here, this is my longest robe. Give it a try. Should mostly fit you without stretching.} He tossed it over, and the dark red fabric landed in a heap atop Anubis's legs.

He dressed himself back in the same clothes he wore before, taking a moment to feel and evaluate his developing chest. {Four mouths to feed and only two nipples; hope they don't mind taking turns.} He turned to Anubis with a small smile. {Please don't say I'm gonna somehow grow two extra ones. That'd be too freaky.}

{If you grew two extra they would only be in your Draconic visage. Though the hatchlings are patient or will learn to be. Zélīth shall assist you,} Anubis said as he looked down at the long robe. Frowning slightly and lifting it to examine the cloth.

Anubis couldn't seem to decipher how the clothes are put on, and ended up donning it on upside down and inside out.

Desmond laughed out loud. {Wow, points for creativity. Here, lemme help.}

He came over and tugged the robe up and off Anubis, then turned it right side out and put it back on. {There, that's the way it's meant to be worn.... Although you look good in it either way, I gotta admit.} He smiled and squeezed his mate's hands.

The Dragon man purred at that, preening under his queen's praise.

Anubis stood, enveloping Desmond with long arms. He growled a little when the door cracked open; seeing the woman again set him on edge but he forced it down with whistle of heat out his bared teeth. It would take some time but he'd learn to leave her be.

At the growl from Anubis, Desmond looked up, and spotted Lydia through the few inches of open door. "H-hey, you shouldn't be peeking in like that. We were naked just a few minutes ago." Luckily by now his teeth had receded back to human-size, otherwise he might have had difficulty speaking.

"Just checking that you are all right," she said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "I heard... noises, and then it was too quiet."

Desmond chuckled. "Those noises were, y'know, just us, in the bed."

"Yes, I realize that now." She glanced over to Anubis. "You are not loving him too roughly, I hope?"

"Oh of course he's not!" Desmond said. He brought a hand up to run fingers through Anubis' waves of hair. "He's only as rough as I need it."

Just to see her turn red, Anubis addressed Lydia, voice deep and husking. "Perhaps she wishes to join us~" A seductive expression, rumbling towards her. He is jesting but only he knows that. "Why not let her experience bedding a Dragon. It may be quite...pleasurable for you. Though the roughness I apply depends upon your tolerance and tastes."

Lydia's eyes went wide and the pinkness spread over more of her face. "I... would rather not. No disrespect intended."

Desmond got some amusement out of watching her squirm at the dragon's attentions. "Oh are you sure? He's a great lover. I wouldn't mind sharing a bit of him."

Lydia shook her head. "Short hours ago he despised me for being a slayer, and now he asks to take me to bed." She gestured angrily to Desmond's stomach. "Would he fill me with a brood as well, as a sort of revenge?"

The mood in the room turned sour. Desmond pulled Anubis close to try and keep him calm. "Listen, Lydia, I'm sorry about before. We're going to work toward a new peace between humans and dragons. Please try and be chill."

A strangled noise between a growl and exasperated sigh stuck in his throat. Anubis snorted instead. "Ah, she is right to be disgruntled. Though it is a tempting thought now that you have brought it to attention. I shan't breed you. My species are not barbaric beings. Although I would not put it past Alduin to do so." Anubis stepped forward, seeming to loom over Lydia afore softening slightly. "You remind me of my Keeper. Perhaps you're a better match for her than I."

"Perhaps I would meet her someday," Lydia said, still a bit on edge. "A human living amongst dragons, she must be a fascinating woman."

"Yeah," Desmond nods. "She's pretty cool."

"While I am here, do you require anything?"

"Nah, we're good. I'm just about to take Anubis out around town for a tour. You wanna come along?"

Lydia thought about it a few moments before nodding. "Yes, I will accompany you."

"All right." Desmond patted Anubis' back. "Let's head out, then. We'll swing by the marketplace first, grab something to eat."

Anubis trailed after his mate. Constantly glancing about to take everything in from the hustle and bustle of the town. Whilst he may have terrified cities and towns, he'd never actually experienced walking amongst them. He could smell everything. All the different food vendors. Spices and fruits and raw meats from the butcher. The colours of fabric being sold by one merchant were very vibrant. Anubis found himself quite intrigued and couldn't help but stare as they pass by. Blinking and resuming his effort to take everything in at once. "This place is lively."

The textiles merchant noticed his interest in the fabric and called out. "Good sir, you have excellent taste! This is a silken blend dyed with imported trama root!"

"It's purple," Desmond commented to Anubis. "Would look good on you, like as a complement to your gold scales."

Anubis wandered closer, head tilting as he studied the fabric, long fingers traced the embroidery, purring at the feel of it on his skin. "Are you certain my Habib?" Anubis queried Desmond. A brow raised, he usually wasn't one for wearing any clothes at all but if his Queen thought it complemented his aesthetics then why not try it.

Briefly he sensed a presence and glanced at the roof tops a flash of blond hair covered by a scarf flitting out of view. He refocused on his Queen.

Desmond picked up a length of the fabric. "Maybe tied around your neck? Though it might get snagged on your spines... It'd look good on you in this human form, too." He held the fabric up by Anubis' face. "Brings out your eyes."

When Anubis looked up, Desmond turned around and looked too. "Is someone stalking us? It's not fucking Alduin again, is it?"

"No, we are quite fine. I doubt Alduin would come again so soon." Anubis flicked his eyes towards a moving blur of blond hair and that scarf again. He won't say anything but he has a feeling who it is. He wants to see if Desmond's dragon can sense the stalker. "The colour I find pleasing, how would one go about putting it upon a dragon? Perhaps to hold things?"

Desmond looked up to the rooftop and put the fabric down again, to the displeasure of the shopkeep. "There's definitely someone up there. Hold on, I'll be back." He went to the wall and began to climb, finding footholds in the uneven bricks.

The figure leaped across the rooftops, jumping right over Desmond's head. With a tinkle of laughter, she waited for Desmond at the edge of the next building. Face entirely covered with the scarf, strands of blond hair blocking the eyes. She has the same odd feet contraption, talons attached to it.

Desmond ducked down, the talons swishing inches from his head. "Woah careful Zél," he laughed. "You nearly gave me a haircut there!"

He looked down, about to call out something to Anubis, but seeing how far away the ground was made his stomach do a sudden flop. "Umg." Quickly he pulled himself onto the roof and breathed deeply, trying not to barf.

She had turned around, ready to leap off into the alley below. Suddenly stopping, a gust of wind blew, revealing eyes that were not Zélith's.

"You are not well?"

Moving to jump across, she knelt, the claws of her feet tapping against the roof. Looking down below to see Anubis. He'd bought the purple cloth with some jewels from his hoard.

"I'll be fine. Just, ugh, the height." Desmond put a hand on his stomach. "I used to be cool with heights, it never bothered me, but now I guess I'm more sensitive. 'cause of-" As he spoke, he glanced up to see the blonde's face. "Wait. You're not her. Who are you?"

"I am... a relative. I seek the one you speak of." The woman didn't uncover her face. Extending a hand to feel his stomach, fingers gently pressing to feel the eggs.

Desmond stiffened at first when she pressed on his stomach, not quite trusting her. Didn't Zélith say there weren't any more of her people? Or wait, she said there were sometimes rumored to be other survivors, he remembered a moment later. At any rate, the woman's hand was gentle and warm, and if she had been wanting to hurt him she would have done so already.

"Come, I'll help you down." Her hands and arms were wrapped up with cloth, including parts of her legs. Hooking her taloned feet into the edge of the the roof, she handed Desmond a rope. "I'll send you down first."

His fear lessened, and he took the rope. Slowly he got to his feet and backed down the wall with his hands firmly on the rope.

Waiting till he's on the ground, she jumped clean off the building. Legs tucked upwards and feet tilted to resemble a bird of prey. She certainly looked the part as the two ends of the scarf fluttered. Using her talons to slow the fall by leaping wall to wall and dragging the claws against them. Creating scratches in wood and sparks. Tucking down the hood she made via wrapping said scarf around her head.

Anubis was immediately by Desmonds side, hissing defensively.

"I think she's a friend, Anubis," Desmond said quickly. "She said she's family of Zél." The woman certainly looks the part well enough. Desmond wonders if there might be similar dragonfire burns under her cloth wrappings.

"So, uh, thanks for the help, Miss. What's your name? And how long were you up there watching us?"

"I am...Hamida."

She sounds reluctant to give more info, head tilting up when a bladed tail points the tip under her chin. Anubis had quietly changed. Slithering forward, he stalked around her. Growling and sniffing. Sitting on his haunches, his forelegs tensed. He relaxed somewhat. "She bears the same scent. Along with blood and fire. Perhaps we must make haste to the den. Zélīth will tell us if it be mere trickery."

Public view of the dragon was blocked by a large fabric display, so the salesman was the only one who really could see the scene. He looked positively bewildered, though to his credit he showed no outright fear.

Desmond gave him a meek little wave as if to say "Sorry for the disturbance." Then he picked up the purple cloth which had fallen, and nodded to Anubis. "Yeah, let's go. You wanna fly us there or what?"

Anubis leapt out from cover, scaring a crowd of people in the process. He snapped and snarled to get them out of his way as not to trample them. Hissing and snarling aloud, he began to coil his leg muscles. Jaws gnashing as he began to charge.

Hamida ran to catch up to the Dovahkiin and his borderline rampaging dragon. Running across a wall and timing her leap to land on Anubis' back right when he launched into the air.

Clouds of dusty dirt whirled up as Anubis took off, and Desmond pulled the cloth over his mouth as he coughed. He looked into the sky after Anubis. "Hello! I think you forgot me!"

A couple of guards had come along to try and calm the frenzied people. Desmond pushed through the crowd, chasing the dragon's shadow down the stone path and out of town to a hilly field. "I may be a dragon but I can't fly!" he called into the sky between panting breaths. Finally he stopped and bent over, hands on his thighs. _Fuck, might as well give it a try_ , he thought. After taking some seconds to get his breath back, he closed his eyes and...

It was a little alarming how fast it happened. Something started to sprout from his back, itching as the skin stretched thin over rapidly morphing bone and sinew. Desmond pulled his shirt off and-

"Wow. I did it!" He laughed and stretched out his gleaming new wings. "Now I just gotta catch up with him," he muttered.

He broke into a jog and felt his wings catch the wind. He laughed again and jumped off, finding an air current and soaring forward and upward.

Anubis screeched, flying quickly towards familar territory. Head lifting, he suddenly banked sharply to the right, eyes searching for his mate when he realised he left him behind.

But the shape in the distance caught his gaze, white wings, ethereal as the sun refracted different colours off the scales.

A loud call towards his mate. It has to be Desmond. The bond between Soleilduin and Desmond must have been accelerated with the pregnancy.

Desmond's flight pattern was clumsy, but he could do far worse. He bobbed crazily in the air with each flap of the massive wings, still in awe that these were a part of him. {Anubis! Look, how cool is this?!} he called telepathically, excitement brimming.

{Splendid! Your connection is developing swiftly. Perhaps when the fledglings are born you may be able to change fully.} Turning to fly around Desmond, he glided directly under his Queen in case he got tired.

Desmond smiled down at his mate. {I can hardly wait! It'll be so epic!} He noticed Hamida riding astride Anubis; he'd nearly forgotten about her. {Do you think she's really another Keeper?} he asked, confident the woman couldn't hear their mental conversation.

{We shall find out, I hope for our Keeper's sake that tis not be a false truth. Yet she does resemble our own.}

Slowing to a smooth glide over the lands, Anubis spotted movement below. Horses. One with a familiar woman, and the other riderless and carrying supplies.

Zélīth glanced upward as her steed picked up speed, spurring the horse on. She flicked the reins, ducking down to streamline and provide less resistance of speed to her animals.

Coming around to land near the caves, Hamida jumped off, sliding down Anubis wing to the ground.

The King called out Zélīth, slithering inside to fetch her. The Keeper appeared beside him with a basket of silks on her hip.

"We have a visitor who claims to be of your blood kin."

"Also check out my wings!" Desmond called. He swooped down, trying to land gracefully, but failed and ended up rolling sideways across the ground for a bit and swearing under his breath. Stopping when he bumped into Anubis, he looked up sheepishly. "Guess I still could use practice." He palpated his stomach. "You guys all okay in there? One, two, three, four. Good, nobody got busted up. I did pretty well for my first time." He flicked out his wings to shake dirt off them.

Anubis checked as well, snuffling his mates stomach and rumbling softly.

Zélīth giggles, suddenly turning when Hamida comes closer. She seemed hesitant. "Who are you? You claim to be one of my clan?"

"I... it would be better if I showed you inside. Others may be watching."

Zélīth looked to Anubis who growled.

Hamida sighed. Unwrapping the bandages on her arms and legs half way to reveal cuts and burn marks. Tugging off the scarf from around her head. One eye is slightly faded, burn scars over her neck, her shoulders and hip that extended fully across her stomach. Her hair is styled differently, a claw mark where the hair is shaved and the rest remaining long. She still resembled Zélīth strongly.

"Do you recognize me?" Hamida asked with a cautious smile.

She began to smile more when Zélīth gasped, the basket slipping from her grasp. The smile vanished when Zélīth shakes her head. "You can't be her. You can't be my sister. She burned that day!" The Keeper ran inside the den. Hamida reached an arm out, calling her back. Dropping it when Zélīth didn't come back out.

Desmond watched Zélīth run away, then turned back to Hamida. "You'd think she'd be happy to find out you're alive.... Did you two not get along well or something?"

Hamida sighed, watching her sister run from her pained the woman. "We used to be inseparable. After Alduin and the decimation of the village... she thought I had perished and rightfully so as I thought the same of her."

She walked up to Desmond, talons tapping against rocks and dirt. "Then I heard of the last King of dragons come again. Taking the Dovahkiin for a mate and Queen. I thought perhaps he has a Keeper since there were whispers about it."

Desmond gave a small nod. "Yep, he's got a Keeper. And she's pretty good at it too. She helps us hunt and stuff, helps me understand some of the details about dragon life." He shrugged. "Though she does get weird emotional sometimes, like you saw just now."

Anubis moved, retreating into the den. Hamida followed, a small noise of amazement as she looked around. "You live here amongst his hoard..."

Desmond followed Hamida inside, folding his wings in close to his body. He smiled softly as she gazed over the piles of bones and treasure. "I'm guessing you're on your own? Don't have a dragon you're Keeping?"

As she walked down the large hall, her fingers traced the carvings in the walls. "My dragon was slain. The eggs I carried were forced from my body, they died. We were to share a dragon, Zélīth was beckoned early." With a heavy sigh, she removed the wraps around her arms and legs, revealing dark marks from burns. "Unlike my sister who had her clutch cut from her stomach and burned. I laid mine sooner than was due. I tried to take them away from the new dragon. A vile thing."

"Ohh. Alduin," Desmond said softly. He'd guessed right about what was under Hamida's wraps. "Yeah, Alduin is pretty damn vile. I guess he wanted to wipe out all the other dragon bloodlines, and leave only his own." Touching a hand lightly to where his own eggs were growing, he felt overcome with a mix of sadness and fury. "So... you've been on your own for a while? No other survivors?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. All I remember is following my sister through a field. I watched her go with the girls when she wasn't supposed to. I wanted to join her. Then Alduin came for her. After she left I was chosen by another."

"Well, I'm glad you survived. And I'm glad you found us." Desmond waved a hand in the direction Zélīth had fled. "I'm sure she's glad too, she's just too shocked right now probably."

Still clutching the purple fabric, he set it down atop a pile of coins and smoothed out some wrinkles in it. Perhaps if they couldn't make it work as dragon-clothing, then they could make a blanket or scarf or something.

"I am not as certain. She became...distant with me. We're twins, perhaps she wished to have something for herself for once." Hamida seemed to be withholding further words. Looking to Desmond, she came forward to gently touch his stomach.

He noticed her approaching closer, and smiled modestly. "Yeah, go ahead and feel. Keeper's privilege. It's still sort of a secret to the rest of the world. I hardly believe it myself sometimes." He rubbed the side of the small pudge. "Wonder how big I'll get...."

She smiled then, fingers gently prodding at the pudge. "You'll be quite big, perhaps big as I was when I still carried them. Everyone is different. My mother said her aunt carried a clutch without any display. The clan elders were surprised when she birthed them."

Leaving his stomach alone, she kissed Desmond's cheek. Stepping back when Zélīth comes with a box in her hands.

"Wild," Desmond said in response to the tale of the surprise clutch. He was engrossed in thinking about that when she kissed him, to his surprise. Maybe kissing held a different significance in the culture of Dragon Keepers, or maybe they were just more affectionate in general.

Hamida pulled away and Desmond saw Zélīth behind her. "Hey Zél. What's in the box?" he asked, wingtips flittering.

Hamida looked down at the box, reaching out to trace the faded pattern only to stop herself. Eyes tracking up to her sisters face.

"You burned that day, in the End of Fire," Zélīth said. "The clan died and you did too. But--" She opened the box to reveal a very old doll. Preserved with magic to halt its aging. "--if you can recognize this. Perhaps you are my sister."

Hamida frowned upon seeing the doll, lips trembling. "Zizi... there is one missing that went with her, Momo...." Reaching into the bag tied to her sash, unlike the rest of the pouches, this one is made velvet with a silk bow string. Opening it to gently pull out another stuffed doll. Obviously a very silly dragon, dirty but otherwise well kept.

Desmond smiled. "Lookat that. You two are sisters, all right." He touched Zélīth very lightly on the shoulder. "There's room in the caverns for her to stay with us, isn't there?"

Zélīth's eyes were momentarily cold, attention turning to Desmond. Warmth fills them. "There is. If she wishes to stay, then she shall."

Closing the box, she left to her own chambers. Hamida sighed heavily, watching as her scarred sister abruptly leave. Perhaps it was too soon to show herself.

Desmond groaned a sigh. "Sorry, Hamida, I guess she's gonna keep being weird like that. Maybe she'll get over it sometime." He took the newcomer's hand. "Come on, let's find you a room."

He led her through the halls of Anubis' cavernous lair, in search of a place she could call her own. "That way's my room," he said, gesturing. "And that way's the hatchery... Which we might not need; Anubis said it's possible they'll lose their shells while they're still inside me. And down that hallway is the baths."

Hamida smiled, eyes examining every room. Until they got to another chamber with an open wall, nothing but a cliff at the end.

Seeing the garden where fruits and vegetables grew. The flowers growing on the far side caught her attention. Walking in to reach out and touch one.

"We grew apart as we got older," Hamida said with an ache in her heart. "Fights were often, she wanted to be different from me. But whereever she went, I followed. One day she left me behind in the fields, the older girls had made her part of their group and I wanted to join. I was left out."

Closing her eyes, her voice became shaky as she drew in a shuddering breath.

"She told me to stay away, to go back to the village. I knew I wasn't wanted amongst them. I was... invisible."

"Well that sucks," Desmond said, not able to come up with a more eloquent reply. "But that was, like, years and years ago, right? She's gotta put this sibling rivalry behind her eventually, and start being more mature."

"That's why I came here. The day she left me behind was the day Alduin chose her. She was so excited but all I could feel was sympathy. I was always the good child. We used to get into so much trouble together."

Hamida turned to Desmond, sorrow in her gaze.

"It wasn't just rivalry. It was wanting different things and growing up too fast. I got my dragon soon after she left. But... one day we heard her screams, and when she came back she was so badly burned. They sent her away, Alduin came shortly after."

Closing her eyes, she could hear screams, crying, and the screech of her dying dragon. The smell of burnt flesh and ashes raining out the sky. "It was years ago but we still carry the wounds. He took my clutch from me, so I wanted to take something from him. I ripped a scale from his chest. I damaged his heart stone. And...and I...."

She heaves shaky breath, arms around her stomach. "I took his clutch, or tried. Once I had them in me I hated them. Was so angry for a time. I planned on delivering them early enough for the shells to be too soft and thus kill the hatchlings but... I wanted to spare them. It wasn't their fault that their father is a blight on this world."

Desmond held her in his arms, cautiously, to try and calm her emotions. His silvery wings folded around her too. "That's all behind you now," he said softly. "Going forward, we're gonna raise an army to take down Alduin, so he can't terrorize anyone else anymore."

Storm grey eyes stared at Desmond, putting her forehead into his shoulder. Shoulders shaking. "At least you know. At least I have told someone. I could tell no one when I was out there. My clan is not looked well upon especially in these parts."

Fingers clinging to his skin, she becomes conscious of the wings, one hand gingerly reaching out to skid fingertips down the membrane. "You're already changing. You'll be a magnificent dragon. Perhaps you are what we need to end the World Eater and start the new golden age of Fire and Steel."

"It's a big job," Desmond said. "I hope I'm up to it. With that plus raising these guys," he touched his stomach, "I'm gonna be real busy." He shook his head and forced a little laugh.

"You are not alone in raising them. You will have your Keeper and the sire to help, and I if I stay."

"Hey, I'm glad we ran into you. It's neat, finding another Keeper. If anyone tries to give you shit because they don't like your clan, you tell me and I'll... breathe fire on 'em or something."

She smiled at his protective exclamation.

He glanced over the garden. "Man, I'm hungry. How about yourself?" He found a vine bearing plump round tomatoes and grabbed a couple, handing one over to Hamida.

Walking forward to pluck another tomato, she brightened up. "We can make a salad or soup with this. There must be other vegetables. Perhaps some fruits." She picked up a nearby basket.

Desmond walked beside her, helping to fill the basket. "Maybe if you serve her a really nice meal, it could help Zélīth be a little more friendly? I hope so." His wings were knocking into the plants, so he pulled them in close, until they melded back into his shoulders, disappearing with a sprinkle of glittery light. "Ha, I'm pretty good at transforming."

"Your tail will be troublesome once you learn to grow it," Hamida said. She kneeled down, feeling a patch of soil, digging in to pull out a potato and dust it off. "It will take time for us to... heal. My presence has reopened many wounds. I can feel her guilt."

"Yeah, I know, emotions don't always change real quick. But it's a start." He knelt down to help her out with clearing dirt off of potatoes and carrots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shoot, Lydia just uhhh disappeared once they went to the market haha maybe she really didn't want to hang with them


	8. A Visit to Whiterun, 2

It had taken time for the sisters to reconcile, but in the end Hamida did not feel needed. Her place was not at the side of the Dragonborn.

She decided she needed to travel more. Emboldened with the knowledge that her sister is alive, the possibility that there are yet more fragments of their clan out there can't be ignored. At heart she is a nomad. Staying in one place is not in her, the wanderlust too strong a call for her feet to answer to and body to arise once more. 

"Thank you Desmond. Know that I'll always return here. If I find other information that may be important I will send a messenger."

"Gonna miss you, Hamida. Hope you find more of your clan." Desmond gave her a farewell hug, as much as he could with his growing stomach in the way. "Yeah, let us know anything you find out. And definitely come visit sometime to see the hatchlings!"

His pregnancy was quite obvious by now. Desmond estimated each egg was a little larger than a softball, judging from when he rubbed his belly and felt the leathery semi-flexible shells. Sometimes when he turned over in bed, they shifted around, settling into a different configuration. It wasn't uncomfortable, just odd and anxiety-inducing at times.

Hamida nodded. A coy smile spreading across her face. "Perhaps when I return there will be another Dragonborn on the way."

Face crimson down to the neck, Zélīth coughed, hitting her sister's arm. "Hamida!"

"Zélīth?"

"Don't give me that look. No playing matchmaker; you were terrible at it when we were children."

Laughing, she mounted her horse. "I am only jesting sister."

She waved whilst she rode off down the mountain.

Anubis looked on, then he blinked and looked at Zélīth. "I still want to eat her."

The Keeper slapped his arm. It was their usual casual bickering.

Anubis approached Desmond. Purring and caressing his stomach. "How are you love?"

"I'm doin' all right." He nuzzled against Anubis and kissed the side of his snout. "Oh hey, I have something for you. Hold on." It took him a couple minutes, but he retrieved an item of clothing from a hidden nook near the entrance of the lair. He held it up; it was a long purple cape using the fabric Anubis had purchased many days ago. Desmond had painstakingly carved many beads out of antler-material and sewn them in patterns along the edges. He'd carved a fancy clasp for the neckpiece as well. "Here. A nice regal cape to show you're a Royal. It won't fit if you're too large, but... I hope you like it."

Anubis abruptly shrank to fit the cape, purring and preening for his Queen.

"Your prowess in cloth I will make certain is taught to the fledglings."

Anubis scented his mate, hands wandering and caressing. Nose twitching, he could feel the subtle drop in temperature as clouds gathered. 

"We must gather sustenance afore winter."

A breeze blew in, and Desmond pulled his furry coat tighter around his shoulders. "Wow, the weather's really cooled off fast. I hadn't realized, but yeah, it is getting close to winter. We gotta have enough food on hand for the ha-- well, no, they're gonna just live off milk for a while, but I'll need plenty food to make their milk. You wanna go hunt, catch a nice big bear or something?" He rubbed a hand over his stomach. "I dunno if I can really be much help with hunting in this state, but I'll do what I can, maybe shoot some spells from a distance or whatever."

"I shall hunt larger prey. Perhaps you can assist Zélīth. She is harvesting the fruits and vegetables in the garden. Hanging herbs to dry as well."

"All right, sounds like a plan." Desmond was a tiny bit disappointed that he couldn't join in on the hunt, but oh well. He consoled himself with the knowledge that the clutch of baby dragons would arrive soon, and then he wouldn't be so physically limited.

Anubis blew a warm cloud of steam over his mate. Licking his stomach and purring. He heard a horn off in the distance. Herds must be moving on. He has to hunt before they leave.

The dragonsteam was comforting, and made him tingle with delight, no longer chilly. Anubis was quite physical with showing his affection, and Desmond loved that.

Taking off, Anubis grew in size. Screeching and descending quickly down the mountain keep. His dark shape ominous against the cloudy skies.

"Stay safe out there," Desmond called after the dragon when he finally departed. Then he turned to follow Zélīth to the gardens nestled deep in their lair.

He couldn't comfortably bend down to the plants closer to the ground, but he was able to pluck from the taller plants and the vines growing up the cave walls.

Twisting the hem of her scarf, Zélīth tied her hair up with a ribbon. Strands falling into her face as she dug around for onions. "You do not have to get the plants that are too low. I will get them."

"Zél?" he asked as they worked. "When Hamida mentioned the possibility of another Dragonborn on the way, she meant like... a kid of you and me, right?" He watched her face to gauge her reaction to the idea.

Zélīth fumbled a potato. Cheeks absolutely red. She cleared her throat. "I may have alluded to such thoughts when she and I last spoke. During a forage. She asked if I could have a human child... if I can still carry... I'd choose you."

"Aw, thanks," Desmond said, and he was turning red too, but not nearly as much. "I- is that something you'd wanna, uh, y'know, maybe after these guys are born?" He tapped his stomach. "If Anubis is okay with it?"

"I am uncertain. But I know he may allow it if it be what we desire. I don't know if can still carry after what Alduin did to me."

She touched her stomach, fingers tracing the burn scar. There's also the concern of the skin being unable to stretch to accomodate any human children.

Desmond thought maybe he shouldn't have brought up the subject after all. "Well, uh. We can give it a try someday, maybe," he said, turning around and starting to hang up fresh herbs on a line to dry. "Maybe it won't work out, but maybe it will."

"That would be great. Perhaps we can try when I feel ready."

He tried changing the subject. "So, uh, speaking of pregnancy. I haven't really left the lair since I started getting big. What would you say to another day trip out somewhere? Maybe visit Whiterun again, since we didn't get to see Farengar last time. I think he'd just about jizz himself with excitement to meet Anubis."

She stood and stretched, having gathered most of the vegetables and herbs. Picking up the baskets and moving them into a carved out chamber. Storing them was the easy part.

"Ah I've been dying to get out as well. We can take horseback, although I am unsure how you will mount. I think there's a wagon still intact in the ruins near the entrance." Zélīth pursed her lip, brows furrowed in thought. "Shahtira will like you. She's mellow. Sephiro isn't used to new people but he'll be fine."

"A wagon, huh. That might be a better option. I'm not sure how good my balance will be on horseback. Or maybe..." Desmond sprouted out his wings and flapped them to see if he could generate enough lift to get off the ground. He couldn't manage more than about ten inches up though. "Dang, these eggs add more weight than I thought," he said, fluttering back to the ground and folding away his wings.

Zélīth chuckled. "The eggs are heavy due to the layers of the shells. Most of it is armour. To prevent them breaking and keep them safe from egg stealers."

"Yeah, you might have to have the horse tow me," Desmond said. Following Zélīth toward the entrance of the lair, he sent a quick mental message to Anubis. {Hey, King, how goes the hunt?}

{This prey is quite clever. and irksome.} Anubis let loose a jet of flames to flush out his target, which happened to be the largest elk he'd ever seen. It couldn't be a forest spirit, but then again when do animals like that get large?

Zélīth whistled for the two horses. Answering whinnies coming from somewhere around the ruins. The noise of hooves drifting towards them.

"God, could they just hurry up and lose the shells already?" Desmond said jokingly. "Me and Anubis are protection enough to keep 'em safe, I think."

He looked around the treetops but didn't see his mate. {Me and Zel are thinking of going into town. You want to come along? Or finish the hunt first and then meet us?}

 

Anubis finally caught his prey, perching on a boulder, the Dragon let off a short territorial screeching call across the land. Just to gauge how far he was from the den.

Zélīth heard a very faint echo. He must be a little ways over the border of his turf.

{I shall meet you there Desmond. Be cautious my love.}

Desmond tried roaring back a reply, and the sound was impressive, shaking loose leaves from the trees in front of him, but he knew it was still only a fraction as booming as the King's call. A moment later he covered his mouth and looked apologetic. "Oh Zél, hope I didn't hurt your ears, sorry."

Anubis heard the call, rumbling in pride at how quickly his Queen is learning.

Zélīth smiled, kissing Desmonds cheek. "With practice your roar may surpass his own." She managed to get the wagon out, hooking up the horses to it. Leading them by their head gear towards Desmond. He gave the horses a quick stroke each before clambering into the wagon.

"I dunno about surpassing him," Desmond said with a laugh. "I have a ways to go before I even get close."

Zélīth giggled, flicking the reins, the horses snorted. Nickering at Desmond. They pulled the wagon carefully down the path, taking the main roads towards the town.

The wagon rolled and rattled along, out of the forest and across fields. The weather was still a bit windy, and Desmond curled his wings around himself and Zélīth to block the cool breeze. "Have you been to Whiterun before?" he asked. "I just remembered you weren't there with us last time."

Anubis lifted off after delivering the heavy prey to the den, eyes scanning the ground for his mate and Keeper.

Zélīth frowned. "I have passed through once or twice but never stayed."

"It's a nice little town," Desmond said. "Not too crowded. Friendly people, for the most part." 

They came to a stone bridge, with the town walls visible a little ways off. As the horses pulled their wagon along, Desmond recognized the guard who was patrolling the road ahead. "Hey Aryne!" he called out, waving to her.

The tall pale woman came up to their wagon, looking surprised. "Dragonborn?"

"Hey, how's it been?"

"Oh, I have been well," Aryne said, curiously watching the movement of Desmond's wings. "You have changed a bit since last I saw you."

"Yeah, it's been some wild times for me lately," Desmond laughed. "Lemme introduce you to Zélīth, she's my mate's Keeper." He patted Zélīth's shoulder. "Zélīth, this is Aryne, she's a buddy of mine, been a guard for years."

She smiled, a small laugh escaping her whilst she spoke to the guard. She remembers meeting her once. "Ah, yes. I never got to find out your name till now. Is the Dragonborn a handful?" It's a playful tease. Getting off the wagon to give the woman a proper peace greeting. "How long have you been guarding his domain?"

Aryne smiled and shook the Keeper's hand. I have served as a guard for Whiterun four years now. And yes, he's a handful. Wherever he goes, trouble tends to find him!"

"Not my fault that I'm the most wanted adventurer in the land."

"I heard the news of your mating," she said to Desmond. "Everyone's heard of that, of course, such grand news spreads far and fast. But I did not hear you were expecting! This is a shock." She gestured to the big round bump under his loose top. "How has that news not reached me?"

"Oh, well I haven't been out much since I started getting big," Desmond said. "Takes a lot of energy to brew up baby dragons. Anubis pampers me pretty good." He grinned warmly just from the thought of his lovely King.

Zélīth chuckled. "Yes he adores his Queen. More than words can describe. We decided a supply run would be good for us both to stretch our legs."

The horses snorted, pawing the ground and becoming impatient. Zélīth patted their noses.

"Perhaps you could join us? I'm not sure where the market is."

She glanced up the distant sound of wings and annoyed snarls. Fighting to hide a laugh. 

"Is Farengar here as well? Desmond said he would enjoy the company of the King."

Aryne smiled again. "So you know of his special interest in dragons, do you? Yes, the Jarl's mage has been quite hoping to meet with Desmond ever since he heard of his mating. I am sure he will be most amazed."

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't like, die of excitement when he sees my wings," Desmond said. "Anubis is out hunting but he'll come meet us when he can." He looked up around the sky to check if the dragon was approaching yet. 

 

Anubis landed on an outcrop of rocks, frill up and hissing angrily. Huffing and puffing clouds of smoke out his nostrils.

He called out to his Queen. Crawling down and approaching the gate. Tail snaking about and bladed tip dripping blood from all the prey he's killed.

Zélīth smiled.

Desmond let out a joyful sound and rushed forward to meet Anubis. "My King, how was the hunt? Oh, why am I asking, it was obviously a great success, right?"

Aryne had taken several steps back when the great dragon landed. This was the closest she had ever been to one of these fearsome creatures. If it were not for Desmond acting so at ease, she would've sworn that the smoke-puffs from the dragon's nose meant he was about to unleash a spout of firebreath. "Sir Anubis," she said with a small bow of her head. "It is an honor to finally meet the mate of my good friend the Dragonborn. I am Aryne, a captain of the guard here in Whiterun."

"Tis a pleasure to meet friends of my Queen. It seems he has made many of them."

Giant head swinging, one eye reflecting Desmond's image. Anubis gently nosed his stomach, exhaling slowly. 

"The hunt went well. I found a bear for you. Already skinned it. Stored the food within the coldest chamber."

Zélīth looked up when she heard an excited shout. Is that...?

Anubis murmured words of endearment to Desmond, idly turning his attention to what Zélīth heard. An amused snort. He carefully picked up Desmond with his forelegs [technically his arms] and carried the man whilst walking on two feet. 

"Woop, here we go, careful!" Desmond laughed in pleasant surprise as Anubis scooped him up. "Nah, just kidding, I know you're always careful with me." He touched noses with his mate, a dragon-ish type of kiss.

Head cocked curiously, Zélīth got the horses moving again. "I will get the supplies Desmond. Go ahead and I shall catch up."

From atop the gate he saw that a huge crowd had gathered in the main square of Whiterun. Someone must have spotted the Dragonborn approaching on the road and run back to report it, because it looked like practically the whole town had come out, from beggars to merchants to soldiers to nobles. He gave the assembled group a royal wave.

Anubis climbed easily over the gate and set him down. "You mentioned a man who studies my kind?"

When Anubis set him down, Desmond wobbled a little at first, then quickly spread out his wings to help his balance.

Sounds of shock and amazement rippled through the crowd when they saw this. A random man yelled out angrily from somewhere in the midst. "This man was supposed to rid our land of dragons! Not become one and breed even more!"

"Hey, you shut up!" Desmond yelled back. "Not all dragons are assholes like Alduin!"

"Yes, of course not!" shouted another man, pushing through the crowd. It was a familiar man in a dark navy robe and stitched hood: Farengar Secret-Fire, royal court wizard. "Praise this day! Desmond has brought our town a dragon protector!"

"Be wary!" the upset man said. "They are mates! Perhaps his senses have been corrupted by the creature's love spell!"

Some in the crowd laughed at that suggestion.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Anubis let out a roaring bark of laughter. A wild snort of steam out his nostrils.

"I can neither cast a spell nor can I give a human mortal wings. He's a Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin of old could change into their Dragon. Once they were in full harmony with said Dragon soul of course. I merely awakened his. You have forgotten the elder days before the End of Fire." A shake of his head and another snort of laughter. "Besides if it be a love spell, I believe I would be under it, since he did indeed capture my fancy."

Farengar finally got through the last rows of people in the front of the square and was able to see Desmond properly. "Oh! By the nine divines," he said in quiet awe, staring at Desmond's great belly. "Your wings are one thing, but this is quite another."

Anubis turned to Farengar, and cocked his head in that reptilian way. Blinking and chittering in curiosity. Whilst he is intelligent and sentient, he is still at his base core, a wild Dragon.

Farengar stepped back a little as the dragon lowered his head. "A- an honor to meet you, Lord Anubis." There was so much to take in, from the giant gleaming orb of Anubis' eye to the majestic horns crowning his head to the many thick scales all over his face. "Welcome to our fair town; I hope you find your stay here pleasant."

"Well I don't think we're really 'staying' actually," Desmond said. "This is basically a day trip, I've been in the lair too much lately." He folded his wings back in until they vanished again.

The townspeople were starting to crowd in closer around them, losing some of their initial wariness. That same upset man stayed back and raised his arms above his head. "I'm warning you! Don't cozy up to that beast so quickly!"

"And I am warning _you_ ," another voice said, "not to make trouble for our esteemed guests."

The upset man turned around and saw a slender, yet imposing figure: his lordship Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun Hold.

"I am making a decree now," Jarl Balgruuf said, raising his voice for all the square to hear. "If any citizen of this Hold shall aggrieve the Dragonborn or his mate, either physically or verbally without just cause, that citizen shall be jailed for a day or more."

The upset man frowned mightily, but said no more.

"Jarl Balgruuf, hey, hi! I didn't expect to see you come to greet us!" Desmond said.

The Jarl approached them. "Well I was hardly going to sit idle on my throne when I heard who was out here!" he said with a big smile.

Anubis couldn't help but hiss at the upset man. Golden orbs narrowed and steam billowing out his nostrils. "If you are so disgruntled by my presence you are free to challenge me to a duel. I follow the elder ways that many a Dragon of honour has abided by." He dismissed him with a sharp bark and an exhale through his nose. Shaking off much like a dog. Spotting the Jarl, he dipped his head in respect that is due to one who rules a territory. "Balgruuf of Jarl. I bestow my gratitude." Seeing the crowd close in somewhat, by reflex he raised his scales to look bigger. Sunlight reflecting in different directions. The epitome of a disco ball, if they even knew what that is.

The man was quite unnerved by the challenge from Anubis. He backed away, not taking his eyes off the sharp fangs bared in the huge mouth. A moment passed. Then he quickly spat, "T- take care, Dragonborn!" and left the scene.

"Fuck you too," Desmond said in a loud whisper, laughing as he turned to face the Jarl. "So, how's things been in Whiterun?"

Jarl Balgruuf gave Anubis a respectful bow in return, showing no fear. "The Hold has been mostly peaceful, Desmond," he said as he arose from the bow. "There are the usual troubles with bandit poachers, and the lack of rain. But my greatest scare was the news that you had been spotted in the jaws of a dragon!" He looked Desmond over again thoughtfully. "I almost did not believe the warrior who returned and said you needed no rescue. If he had not seen you whole and healthy in that lair..."

"Well, I'm still whole and healthy, but I do appreciate your concern."

Farengar had circled around behind Desmond to marvel at how his wings were gone now. "Extraordinary!" He lifted the fur cloak to reveal Desmond's back. "They simply vanish when you have no need of them?"

"Brr, yes." Desmond shivered and pulled the cloak back down. Thick clouds had blown over the sun now. "Look, it's chilly out here, Farengar. If you're gonna be inspecting my body like that, let's go inside somewhere and sit by a fire."

KRRSSSSS!!! Anubis snarled a loud hiss at Farengar. He didn't mean to do that but the fact that the man had gotten betwixt him and Desmond, as well as touching his PREGNANT MATE set off instinct to be defensive. Frill upon his head fully raised and tail blade on display. Stomping his feet when he lunged. RRRRR! Growling aggressively, wings flared whilst he lowered his snout to block the Queens back.

A few guards leveled spears and crossbows toward Anubis when he started his display of intimidation, but Balgruuf gestured for them to back down. "Laying hands suddenly on a dragon's mate, especially a dragon's egg-laden mate, is a provoking act, akin to laying hands on a mother bear's cub," he said. "Even I know this, Farengar. Do try not to forget yourself so easily around these guests."

An angry snort, puffing a cloud of steam. Anubis shook to lower his frill and scales. "Pardon my over-reaction." His own apology as well. Scaring the townspeople is not a good idea. Eyeing the guards he raised an non existent brow. "Those weapons shan't pierce my hide." Zélīth ran over to Desmond. Having bought the supply they needed, the horses were in a stable and the goods stored away for when they take off. "The Jarl is correct. Though the King may speak and act as we do, he is still a wild Dragon." Anubis abruptly shrank in a storm of sand. Stepping out the swirling cloud with the purple cloth and pin that Desmond gave him.

A little whoop of joy came from Desmond when he saw the King's human form. He rushed forward to wrap Anubis in a big hug, though his belly got in the way.

Anubis absolutely let out the loudest purring noises when his Queen embraced him. Nosing his neck to get Desmond's scent all over himself and to cover the Queen in his own.

"Astounding!" Farengar clapped his hands in glee. "I have only heard wild tales of this sort of dragon magic!"

Farengars enthusiasm is a bit... odd for the King. He hasn't seen this much enthusiasm unless it's a child that sees him. "Not many of us can perform it. The art was nearly lost. I was the last of my clutch to learn it."

"That will certainly make it simpler for you to walk about the town, Anubis," Balgruuf said with a respectful nod. "Come, walk with me to my castle; we can share the midday feast." He gestured at the crowd of onlookers and they moved aside to let their group pass.

Anubis nodded his agreement to Balgruuf. The talk of a feast made his stomach growl. As they walked, he continued hugging Desmond and caressing his large belly. So warm and soft his Queen has become. He smelled wonderful too.

"Perhaps if you prefer--" he whispered to Desmond, "--I wouldn't be adverse to having them born here, if it be your desire."

As they walked along toward the castle, Desmond considered the idea. "Hm... Maybe. I would've thought the lair was a better place for it. More private. But maybe, might be nice having them here. I dunno."

"Tis safer in the lair. May hap bringing them here once they have hatched is a better idea."

Desmond nodded and ran a hand over the swell of his belly. "I'm getting pretty close, huh? Probably just a few more days."

"Just a few." Anubis purred, one hand caressing his mate's belly. Entwining his fingers around Desmond's. "Hopefully they take after your visage."

"No doubt you are hungry," Balgruuf said as they started up the stairs leading to the castle.

"Yeah. Oof. Oh man," Desmond groaned as his legs began to ache. He leaned into Anubis for support. "I used to just run up these stairs, in no time flat," he said with an awkward laugh.

"After the birth of our clutch you will be able to do so again." Anubis had no problem hoisting Desmond up into his arms. One arm under his shoulders and the other under his legs. A kiss to the lips and warm laughter. He sprints up the steps. Long legs pulling each stride under them. Reaching the top, slightly panting and walking forward a few steps before setting down Desmond.

"Thanks, love." Desmond pulled Anubis close for another quick kiss while Farengar and the Jarl were still climbing the steps.

"Your mate is a strong one, as expected," Farengar said. "You've chosen well, Dragonborn."

Desmond smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Now, someone mentioned a feast?"

"Yes," Jarl Balgruuf said, smiling back at him. "We have a great roast boar that should be ready by now." He pushed open the doors to his keep. "Go and help yourself to some, Dragonborn."

Desmond started salivating on seeing the grand dining table spread with glistening food. He hurried as fast as manageable to take a seat, and started cutting a slab of the boar for himself.

Anubis is far more reserved about his appetite. Briskly walking in to settle down on Desmond's right.

Gently tapping his mate's hands to get his attention, the King smirked. "Allow me." One of his black hands shifted seamlessly into a more draconic appendage as claws sprouted. Talons materialised and slicing clean through the meat for his Queen. That way Desmond could simply pick out the best cuts. Rumbling deeply, he nipped playfully at Desmond's neck. Rising to gather fruits and vegetables to ingest afore having any meat for himself.

At the look he received from Farengar he snorted. "We Dragons do happen to partake in sustenance other than flesh."

Desmond laughed from the tickle of his mate's nips at his neck. "You like my flesh pretty well though," he whispered to Anubis. He grabbed a handful of berries from the plate Anubis was filling. "I should have some of these too; they look real nice."

"They are plump and round, much like yourself," Balgruuf said with a laugh. "We have had a bountiful harvest. Enjoy them. These are the last of the autumn fruits; winter shall be upon us shortly."

"I trust your draconic home is appropriately warm?" Farengar asked, taking a seat nearby.

"Yes, the stone is resilient and stores warmth. Dragons give off copious amounts of body heat as well."

Anubis shared his plate with Desmond. Taking a few slices of meat to devour daintily. Licking his black hands with a serpentine tongue.

Glancing up at Balgruuf. Anubis seemed to contemplate something. "Have you any stores for the blight that is Winter? Tis seems you have not stored any sustenance for food. Usually my kind slumber through it."

"Oh of course we have stored some!" Balgruuf said. "We have shelves and shelves of canned fruit and salted meats in the cellars. But fresh is so much better, don't you agree?"

Desmond nodded with his mouth full.

"Mayhap an arrangement can be made if you are in need of fresh sustenance." Anubis briefly contemplated having Desmond in the town so he could hunt fresh prey for his people. However the thought is dashed due to the fact that winter is hard and it'd be warmer in the den. Shaking his head, Anubis rumbles and licks the juice off the corner of Desmond's lips. Nipping his jaw line playfully and hand naturally drifting onto his mate's stomach. "I fathomed hunting for your people may provide better relations betwixt Dragons and mortals. Yet Winter is hard, our children are safer within the warmth of the cave. Tis why I hunted many prey to store in our den."

"Dragons helping on the hunts would be a splendid arrangement!" Farengar clapped his hands happily. 

Desmond chewed a bite of meat, thinking. "This town is like extended family to me; I'd love to help out." He rubbed his great stomach. "But right now my priority is my actual family. Maybe once the kids are like, weaned and stuff."

"Precisely." His rumbling started up, sounding similar to the low rolling growl of thunder. Plucking up a few meats to eat himself, though he's started eating less since Winter started. Too much food and he'll bulk up which will jump start hibernation. "In my birth lands, when Winter came to the desert, my kind would burrow below the scorching sands to protect ourselves. Even during the freezing nights."

"Are you slumbering this winter, as bears do?" Farengar asked Desmond. "So that the young ones come in spring?"

Desmond wiped some juices off his mouth. "No, I'm pretty sure that's not the plan. They're gonna come way sooner than that." 

Anubis glanced towards the enthusiastic Farengar. "What caused you to take such wild interest in us creatures? To most mortals my species are vile snakes that must be slain."

Farengar looked pleased by the question. "I suppose it started out in my youth, as a rebellious thing. Some boys collect venomous spiders or try to get into necromancy; I studied the taboo of dragon worship."

"So it was your emo teen punk phase," Desmond said with a big grin. "Hey, you actually turned it into a career; that's an achievement, buddy!"

"Dragonologists have become scarce since my fledgling years. They were plentiful in my homeland... yet the End of Fire changed that. You seem to be the last of them," Anubis said with a rather somber air.

He had had eaten his fill of fruits and vegetables. Leaning into his Queen with a suppressed sigh, his human appearance rippled. He was growing more tired as the Winter cold set in. "I cannot wait to meet our brood," he murmured, kissing the bite scar on Desmond's neck and closing his eyes for a moment.

Desmond laughed softly and put his arm around Anubis. "Seems like we're ready to call it a night. Even though it's barely late afternoon, sorry."

"Well, you are expecting, and should take rest whenever you can. There is a guest room in the lower part of the keep," Jarl Balgruuf offered.

"Sounds great, thanks." Desmond patted Anubis' shoulder. "He seems sleepy enough that I don't know we could make it across town to my old house. Plus, the bed in my old house is kinda small for someone in my, uh, current state."

"No worries, Dragonborn," Jarl Balgruuf said, smiling. "Our guest bed should be a suitable size."

"All right, I'll head to bed then. Our friend Zélīth might come by in a bit, or she might not. She kinda does her own thing sometimes." Desmond took one last big mouthful of meat and then got up, halfway supporting the drowsy Anubis. "C'mon, babe."

Anubis huffed and yawned wide, sharp teeth exposed and body rippling again. Skin beginning to change into scales the further they walked.

Eventually the Egyptian shifted into his original form (albeit smaller, about the size of a cat), crawled into Desmond's arms, and curled his tail around his neck.

Desmond fell onto the bed with a sigh, cuddling Anubis close and giving him a little smooch to the snout. He pulled the ample wool sheets close to keep the warmth of their bodies from escaping in the cold night. Full of their delicious dinner, the couple slept quite soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifs from Game of Thrones (iheartgot.tumblr.com and other blogs I don't remember)


	9. Nesting Instinct

In the early hours of morning, Desmond woke up and something felt odd. Half-asleep, he brushed off the feeling, stretched out and turned over to rest some more.

But the odd feeling returned. "Urm... Anubis? Something's weird," Desmond mumbled, putting a hand on his belly. Something jiggled under his palm, and he was startled to full awakeness. "Holy shit! They're moving? I feel them moving!" He pressed in a little more, and felt a small shape poke him back, like Anubis' snout but much much smaller. "Ohmygod, the shells, the shells are gone, Anubis!" He laughed. "Wow, you said this might happen, right, but man it's strange!"

The dragon's reaction was instant, snapping awake and increasing size to nearly fill the whole room. Giant snout nosing his stomach, breathing out steam and rumbling, softly he nudged Desmond's neck. Tongue snaking out to lick over the stretched skin.

"These changes are coming swiftly. Soon they shall be too big to remain," he said, tail wiggling and frill raised up in excitement.

Desmond sat up and hugged his mate's face. "I'm so hyped to meet them. And this is awesome, I won't have to wait extra time for them to hatch!" He began pulling himself out of bed. "Where's Zélīth? I wanna give her the news, oh my god, our little draglings, oh they're like fluttering their wings in there." He laughed again from the tickling sensation. "It's like they're excited too!"

"They can sense you. They know their sires."

Anubis offered his back, even more careful now that that the hatchlings are developing enough to move. He made his way out the room and towards the top of Whiterun.

Desmond waved at the townspeople as they passed by. "Thanks for the hospitality! I'll come visit with the kids sometime!"

"Best wishes for your upcoming parturition!" Jarl Balgruuf called to him, waving back.

Zélīth glanced upwards when a huge shadow passed over the ground, her eyes catching sight of Anubis raising his scales midflight and landing to climb.

Once he had a view of all of Whiterun, Anubis breathed in deeply.

And then he roared. Breathing twin jets of flames through his nostrils into the air. Announcing the survival of their clutch. The noise was jarring and caught everyone's attention as it echoed out beyond the village.

Very faintly, if one listened hard enough, there were responses from the few Dragons within the vicinity hearing the King. Staking his claim of new territory and warning enemies to beware of his fury should they dare be too close.

The morning air was chilly, but Desmond was kept warm by Anubis' body heat and the flames he spouted through the clouds to display his pride. He hugged onto the King's neck as they soared over the hills.

Anubis roared and ejected more flames whilst he spiraled around the clouds and blazed down a pattern into the soil outside Whiterun.

Zélīth had mounted the horses to the carriage of supplies, and was heading her way back to the den. Anubis continued his display, scorching another pattern around his territory into the ground and landing gently.

Keeping his arms protectively over his brood, Desmond slid off and turned to grin at Anubis, then dashed toward the lair's entrance. "I gotta make sure everything's ready for them to come," he called out. He found his way to the chamber filled with sand and soft dried grasses, and started forming a nest.

Forcing himself to shrink fast, the Dragon obtained a cool cup of fruit juice and snacks for his mate. He could not help but observe fondly. _Seems as if Desmond has achieved what one would call nesting fever._ A pleased rumble, Anubis doesn't interfere unless Desmond's body gets tired or he asks for assistance. Queens of his species get quite snappy when mates are in the way.

Desmond took the offered juice and drank it down gratefully. "Thanks, I'm really warm right now. Well, I guess as a dragon I should be warm all the time, huh. For a fire-type dragon, at least." A pile of hay fell down over his leg, and he growled at it, pushing it back into place. The nest had to be perfect, it had to be just right.

He swished his tail across a patch of sand and hay, smoothing it flat, and then the tail disappeared as suddenly as it had grown from him. Desmond apparently was too focused on nesting to notice the brief transformation.

After about ten minutes of this, he'd finished forming a rather large nest, big enough for him to fit in three times over, with sturdy walls to lean against, and a lot of soft material at the center for supporting his weight and absorbing any possible birth fluids. "Okay, okay. Looks good." He turned around in the nest like a dog settling into a bed, and then sat back and exhaled. "Whenever you guys are ready." He patted his lumpy belly. "I don't feel like they're coming yet. But it's gotta be soon. They're squirming around like crazy. C'mere and feel."

Black hands gently felt over the lumps, pressing lightly at different intervals to test a reaction out of the hatchlings. Their squirming seemed to increase when his hands went lower. A deep rolling thunder filled the room, Anubis purring from his gut and up and out his vocal cords, soothing the children into being still, putting his cheek to his mate's stomach and listening intently.

"They must grow afore they enter this world from your womb." The hatchlings would be premature if they came now. "Perhaps a few more days and they shall be ready, lest they become impatient and meet us early."

"They already feel pretty big," Desmond grumbled, "but all right, if you say they need to grow even bigger, then I just hope I don't burst open." He patted his stomach again, more delicately, trying to judge the size of each dragonling. "Hi there, little ones. Hii~" Now he was cheerful again suddenly instead of annoyed. Classic mood swings.

One of the little ones rolled over, making a swishing movement under his palm. "This is goddamn magical," Desmond said, grinning up at Anubis.

Anubis raised a brow, a wry sort of half smile on his face. He laid next to Desmond's hip, laying his head lightly on the man's stomach. "Indeed." He murmured, rising up to capture the Dovahkiin's lips. The kiss is soft, there is no rush. No hurry or fever to mate. "You are beautiful like this. So full of my clutch."

Desmond scooched closer for more smoochies. "They're going to be beautiful, and strong, and awesome."

"Our brood shall be magnificent."

Desmond curled his tail around his mate's leg and hugged him. "Hey." He laughed softly. "I can transform a tail now. Cool huh?"

"It will take time for your body to become aware of it."

Indulging Desmond's hint, Anubis laid kisses all over his mate's body. Starting from his face, down his neck, chest, stopping to kiss his palms and each knuckle afore continuing down to his feet.

Desmond stretched out in his soft nest, smiling at the attention Anubis was lavishing. The kisses were fiery-warm, just as they should be between dragon lovers. He wriggled with delight at each tender touch from his mate's lips. "You're so good to me." He hummed and stroked Anubis' head. "If I ever get you pregnant, I'll try and be equally as good to you."

"I know you will." Anubis could not help the desire to nip and suck skin to produce hickeys all over his Queen. Tongue laving over one nipple and sealing his mouth around it to suck. Letting go and giving attention to the other, deftly nudging off any clothes until his mate was laid bare before him. "Much better like this. Clothes are cumbersome."

"I'm cumbersome, with this big preggo belly." Desmond laughed, stroking his stretched skin erotically. "Oh but you don't mind that, right?"

"You are not cumbersome. You are radiant." Murmuring and continuing to suck, the King rumbles, content and loving the taste of his Queen.

Every time Anubis sucked a spot on his body, Desmond groaned, his new tail twitching in uncontrollable delight. "Nnnah, Anu, oh shit I think the-" He shivered with a new strange sensation. "The milk, oh! Jesus wow," he gasped.

Anubis growled, pleased by the reaction. "Feels pleasant?"

"Ah, oh yes. Gimme the succ, babe," Desmond moaned. He kicked the pile of his clothes out of the nest to make more room for their roll in the hay. "How's my royal milk taste?"

"Scrumptious~" The King rumbled, tongue laving over the nipple eagerly, nipping at Desmond's neck. One hand trailing down in a teasing path towards the area betwixt his thighs. "Such a delicious mate~"

"Drink it up, as much as you want, then. I'm sure I won't run out."

He opened his legs without hesitation for Anubis. "Maybe you wanna drink some of this too?" he suggested with a waggle of eyebrows.

Lifting his head, darkened embers glint in the sunlight. A feral noise escaping him. Having let go of Desmond's breast. A long serpent tongue snaked about and licked around each nipple to clean any mess. Pressing open mouthed kisses, leaving hickeys and small bites wherever they landed. Anubis made his way down until his mouth latched onto his mate's cock. Tongue wriggling, drooling over it as lubricant. The King cannot help but moan aloud. Getting down to the hilt and lips stretched around his Queen's girth. In genuine effort, a hard suck is delivered, cheeks hollowed and head bobbing. Managing to get down deep enough to where he could feel it in his throat somewhat.

"Hhh, hnn..." Desmond was panting heavily now, heart thumping like crazy. He started rocking his hips to fuck into Anubis' mouth with an erratic rhythm. "God, yes. Ohh god. Love it." He wanted to tangle his fingers in the King's hair, but he couldn't reach past his belly. Instead he grabbed hold of fistfuls of his nest, writhing in the hay with pleasure. "Damn," he laughed, "we're gonna make a mess of this nest... but feels so good I don't care!"

With a muffled groan, Anubis gently kneaded his mate's thighs. His own tail snaking out and horns sprouting for Desmond to take hold of. {Use me for your pleasure, my Queen.} The Egyptian Imperial rumbled deep, doubling his efforts to make Desmond come in his own nest. {Love when you ache for this.}

Desmond squirmed, skin hot under his mate's touch. Anubis was wonderfully skilled at giving oral. Their tails were twining together in a close squeeze, and this new sensation turned Desmond on even more. He grabbed a horn for leverage and pumped his hips faster. More milk was leaking out of his nipples, and a viscous fluid was starting to run from his ass. "Aaah, fuck, this is good."

They kept at it for a bit, until Desmond felt he was drawing close to climax. {I want you inside me,} he said through the bond. {Finish inside me. My mouth or my ass, pick what you like. I'm so hungry for you, my mate.}

Growling, the tugging of his horns sparks pleasure down his spine, sliding his mouth off Desmond's member. Licking his lips, nudging up his mate's legs to be around his waist. Pushing into the slick velvet warmth, a low moan emitted. Licking at the leaking breasts to attempt clearing the mess. Thrusting immediately, he panted whilst messily (on purpose) feeding from his mate. Hands teasing and touching. Pistoning into him until he found his own release. Grinding his hips against Desmond's, head of his length pushing against Desmond's prostate.

Desmond grunted and pushed forward as best he could to meet each thrust. {Fuck, yes, so nice! Fill me up, oh mighty King!} His cock throbbed, pressed between their hot bodies, almost ready to erupt.

{Will breed you to your hearts content my Habib.} Anubis thrusted into Desmond, aiming for his prostate and one hand rubbing gently over the rotund stomach. The King snakes a hand down to help his mate rub one out. Sweat rolled down dark skin. Ember hues lidded and drunk off the pleasure of their coupling.

"Ah! Ah!" Desmond gasp-grunted with every thrust. The massive cock was filling him just so right, an intoxicating pressure that combined with the weight of their unborn children. "Ah! Yes! Aaahhnn!" He shuddered and squeezed, nails digging into his mate's shoulder. Globs of seed jetted out and spilled across the great orb of his belly, and another splash of milk coursed from his nipples as he howled through his climax.

Anubis snarled, jaws snapping whilst he ground his hips to Desmond's. Spilling inside him and licking up the milk dripping from his mate. Tongue slithering down to lick the mess from the Dovahkiin's belly. He rumbled to soothe his Queen, pulling out after his member began to soften. Head dipping betwixt Desmond's thighs to clean the rest.

Panting, the slight sting from his shoulder gained only a glance of attention. Resting beside him, Anubis kissed Desmond sweetly. "You're glowing."

  * (figuratively or literally? Lol)
  * ((It could be both
  * (maybe the Magical Power of the Dragons are awakening)



"Oh? Thanks," Desmond said with a wide smile, eyes closed and face flushed. He rubbed circles over his damp belly. "Hooo. I feel so good. Mmm."

"Absolutely divine," Anubis said.

The scent of their mating would stick to everything around them. Anubis idly listened to Zélīth bringing the horses to the cave, unloading supplies and storing them in the right chambers for later use.

"I see you've been busy Desmond." The woman sat at the edge of the door, legs swinging. She raised a brow at Anubis who snorted and hid his face in Desmond's shoulder. "Perhaps a bath for all of us is in order, yes? Then of course dinner."

Desmond opened his eyes to say hi to Zélīth, and at that moment he noticed a soft red light emanating from his skin. "Oh snap, Anu, you weren't kidding! I'm actually glowing! Damn!" He rubbed at his belly where the glow seemed to be brightest. "It's our fucking kids, I guess, powering up getting ready to join the world."

He took a while to get up on his feet. First he rolled forward onto hands and knees, groaning with the shift of his weight. Then he took Zélīth's offered hand for assistance getting upright, with Anubis helping from behind. "Ohh, I'll be glad when they're out and I can move around easily again." He laughed and followed her towards the bathing chambers. "By the way, it's gonna be someday soon, Zél, cuz they just shed their shells, now you can feel 'em rolling around in there."

"I am glad I don't suffer the same misfortune so soon. We take many things that our bodies can do for granted, even something so simple as walking we miss when burdened with brood." Anubis took the liberty to slither around them, the Dragon sticking his snout into the water. Bubbles immediately heated the water to help relax muscles. Submerging most of his body, scales shining from the water. Only his head poked out the water, much like a crocodile.

Zélīth slid her hand over the roundness of Desmond's stomach. Fingers lightly pressing when she detects movement. The glow itself makes her smile. "They glow to adjust the heat within your womb. His species glow when their bodies grow hot as the kilns within a blacksmith's shop."

Proving her words right, the water hissed and steamed from the extra heat as Desmond lowered himself in. He "ahhh"ed in satisfaction from the sensation of the water on his tired muscles.

"This is such a wondrous experience." He hugged Anubis and Zélīth on either side of him.

Anubis' large snout was a bit too large to hug with one arm. Gently bumping his nose against Desmond's stomach. The huge King lifted his head, water dripping and cascading down his long neck. Shaking out his short mane with a snort. He submerged till only his risen crest and horns are visible, his nose above water to breathe every now and then.

Zélīth grinned. Peppering the mans face with little kisses. Taking out the sandalwood soap to help the Queen to wash up. She's notably careful not to let water or soap get near the gruesome scar on her half mouth.

Desmond smiled at her kisses, and gave her some back, not caring much about the scar.

In the middle of washing, he let out a "Oorf." One of the dragonlings had woken up, and very soon had awoken his three siblings. The rolling movement was visible externally. "They're hungry," Desmond said. "I can like, feel that they're hungry. Ohh man, hold on a bit guys, dinnertime's soon."

The water bubbles, Anubis laughter being heard when each one pops. There was a large splash when he threw his head up from being submerged. Shaking it and snorting out any water in his nose. Sliding out, the King shook off vigorously. Offering his snout to help Desmond out of the bath after Zélīth rinses any soaps off.

Desmond got out, slow and careful, with helping hands from both companions. Anubis blasted him with gentle fire to get him dry quickly, and Zél handed him fresh clothing, a long brown dress that was soft against his skin and easy to put on even in his swollen condition. "What's to eat tonight?" he asked, sniffing the air to see if his nose could catch a hint.

There was a soft roast pig being turned over a fire. Along with a large pot of stew filled with bone broth and vegetables, fruits chopped and mashed to create juices to drink. Anubis nudged him towards the halls. Massive body climbing into a separate tunnel to meet his Queen in the feeding chamber.

The roast smelled absolutely wonderful. Desmond followed Zélīth to the eating chamber and took a seat on a large pillow. He sighed. "This is the life! Plenty of food, a lovely King, a lovely Keeper..." He stroked his stomach. "Everything just feels perfect. No worries, no stress. Just chill."

Zélīth smiled, beginning to cut pieces of pork to serve with the soup.

Anubis unhinged his jaw; the Keeper had slain a bull for him. Jaws clamping around the large animal that had been skinned. He tore into it viciously.

Zélīth kissed Desmond's cheek and sat next to him with her own food. "You are lovely too." Leaning on one hand, she pet his stomach and nuzzled his neck before turning to her food.

Desmond hummed with delight and gave her a little kiss back, and then got himself a big slab of pork and dug into it. His teeth had gotten sharper in the past few weeks, which helped him shred the meat easily.

The baby dragons stopped kicking and squirming once they sensed that food was coming down to them. Desmond finished off his pork piece and then started slurping the soup. "Delicious as always!" he said, grinning at Zélīth.

Zélīth blushed, slurping her own soup. "I bet your offspring are just as happy to have such delicious food." She chuckled and wiggled her brows.

Anubis made an appreciative noise in the background to chime in. The Keeper pulled off another slab of pork and cut it up into pieces to eat. Meanwhile the King came slithering over, giving a happy growl when Zélīth threw a piece of pork into the air and he caught it in his mouth.

A loud gurgle came from Desmond's tummy as it started processing the sustenance. "Woah, pardon me," Desmond said with a laugh. He knew that Anubis and Zél weren't offended by bodily noises, but the old habit of apologizing for them was tough to break.

He leaned across the spread of food, reaching for a jug of goat's milk that was just beyond his grasp. "Hnn... Can one of you- Oh!" The jug suddenly turned and scooted its handle into his palm.

Desmond laughed again. "Guys, did you see that? Looks like I got another magic power." He tested it with his other hand, holding his palm flat over some raspberries. Two of them floated up to him. "Well that's sure useful." He took a swig of the milk and popped the berries in after it.

Anubis gave a snort of amusement. His large neck extended over the Keepers head to lightly nuzzle the man's stomach. "You are such an exquisite mate. Radiant beyond compare." He licked up any mess that may have been made on Desmond's body from eating. Tongue smoothly flicking over his skin.

Desmond shivered at the tickling tongue. "Ohh, stop, you're going to make me horny again~ Not that that would be a bad thing, aha..." He gave Anubis a short kiss, still tasting of milk and berry juice, and wrapped his arms around the lithe neck. "Maybe this evening we could all three make love together?" he offered. He leaned back and looked to Zélīth. "If you're interested, dear Keeper?"

Zélīth's face became crimson. Cheeks red whilst she answers. "It would be better if we did this within my Chamber. Tis a bed big enough for the activity."

Anubis let out a huge cloud of steam over both of them. Laving his tongue all over Desmond's belly.

Desmond swallowed the last of his meal while Anubis continued to dote on him. A few more juicy berries, another gulp of milk, a couple more messy bites of meat... "I'll probably be hungry again in an hour, but this'll do me for now."

A pair of wings fluttered under the surface of his belly. Desmond patted that spot lovingly. "Grow big and strong, my children."

He pushed away from the table and leaned into Anubis with a big grin.

Anubis let out a draconic chuffing noise. Jaws opened to allow heat to escape. He snaked his lithe neck around his mate, nuzzling his large snout into the man's hair and gently laying his forehead on the Queen's stomach to listen.

Zélīth sat besides Desmond, giving him kisses to his neck and the corner of his lip.

"I wonder what colour they'll be when they're born."

"Hm... Anubis is black and I'm silvery-white. Maybe zebra striped?" Desmond joked. "Nah, that'd be weird. But then again I'm the king of weird. Maybe they-" He stopped talking and twisted his head around. "Did you hear something?"

He was certain he heard marching footsteps above them. With a shift into Eagle Vision, it was confirmed: there were a dozen red-auraed people approaching their den.

Desmond firmly moved Zél off him and stood up. "God, I do NOT need this." He pulled his gown off and grew his wings, then flicked his hands out like he was activating dual Hidden Blades. In that instant, long claws sprung into being on each of his fingers.

"C'mon, let's show these buffoons what happens when you threaten a dragon's home." He flapped up without fear, taking a shortcut to the surface through the hole that let the cooking smoke escape, just barely big enough for a pregnant Queen Dragon (in human form) to fly through.

Anubis was quick to follow, warning Zélīth to stay behind and seal any entrances. The King clawed his way down a hidden tunnel, one that led under the ruins of an destroyed castle near the den.

An angry screech, loud enough to echo. Having climbed atop a crumbled gate. He leaped down, causing the ground to shake with the force of his landing.

How dare they invade!

He called to Desmond, flattening his armoured scales to deflect arrows.

Desmond emerged aboveground, flapping and huffing and coughing a little. "Why the fuck did I decide to go through the smoke vent?" he wondered to himself. But he didn't spend long on that, because a horde of soldiers in mismatched armor was standing below and already loosing arrows at him.

Thinking fast, Desmond let himself drop to the ground so the arrows flew over his head. His massive weight landed with a _thud_ and shook the ground, making two of the fighters lose their footing.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled at them.

"Traitorous fiend!" one of them yelled back, loosing a bolt of lightning from his hand.

In automatic defense, Desmond folded his wings around the front of his body, and the lightning bounced off the silver scales with a crackle. The spell rebounded onto its caster, wounding him greatly.

"Attack!" another fighter roared, raising his greatsword and running at the Dovahkiin.

Desmond's eyes flashed bright with rage, and he swiped madly with his hands, bringing five sharp claws across the man again and again. He was so concentrated on defending his home and his family that he didn't hear Anubis' calling.

Anubis immediately launched himself skyward, creating gusts of wind and dust as his wings bore down to create enough lift.

He rose high enough to glide, banking a sharp right and slowing down enough to cut loose a jetting stream of flames that scorched across the ground. It was hot enough to melt the armour on those caught in the center of the blast afore Anubis landed right beside Desmond.

Desmond kicked away the lifeless bloody corpse he'd just shredded up, and his nostrils flared as he searched for another enemy to destroy. Much of the crowd had been taken out by his mate's fire blast, but there was a middle-aged mage who had shielded himself with a spell. Desmond uttered a Word of Power and the shield fell with a quiet crackle. The mage raised his gnarled wand but the enraged Queen was too fast, already tearing at the mage's throat.

Snow began to fall, but the heat of battle and the fury of the naked man dissolved the flakes long before they could near the ground.

Desmond spun around and stabbed his bladed tail through melted armor into the heart of another enemy, then as that one fell, he let loose a fire blast to incinerate one more.

He panted and looked around, wide-eyed. The battle was over. The enemies were all slain. His legs shivered and he slumped down against Anubis.


End file.
